Different the Same
by anaman-de
Summary: Thea ist 17 und zieht nach dem Tod ihres Großvaters zu ihrem Onkel nach La Push, wo Embry sich auf sie prägt. Bis hierhin alles mehr oder weniger normal, aber schnell wir klar, dass Thea genau wie Embry ein bisschen anders ist ...
1. Chapter 1

**Ende und Anfang**

Ich war tieftraurig und zugleich erleichtert, als ich in das Flugzeug nach Seattle stieg. Es machte mich traurig mein zu Hause und meine Freunde in England zurückzulassen – nicht dass ich je viele Freunde gehabt hätte, ich war schon immer ein Außenseiter gewesen. Doch im selben Moment war es eine große Erleichterung mein altes Leben hinter mir zulassen. Die vergangenen zwei Monate waren die bisher schlimmsten meines Lebens gewesen. Mit beinahe allem verband ich Erinnerungen an meinen Großvater, der 17 Jahre lang einer der wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben gewesen war. Jetzt war auch er tot und neben meinem Vater und meiner Großmutter auf dem Friedhof der Dorfkirche begraben.

Da ich in England nun keine lebenden Verwandten mehr hatte, war ich auf dem Weg nach Seattle, wo mich mein Onkel Ben in Empfang nehmen würde. Als mein letzter naher Verwandter, war er zu meinem Vormund geworden, weshalb ich von nun an bei ihm leben würde.

Bei dem Gedanken wurde ich nervös. Das letzte Mal hatte ich meinen Onkel vor 9 Jahren gesehen, als meine Großmutter gestorben war. Deshalb wusste ich nicht viel über Ben, da auch mein Großvater nie sehr gesprächig gewesen war, sobald es um seinen ältesten Sohn ging. Eigentlich war Henry Elliot generell nicht sehr kommunikativ gewesen.

Was ich wusste, hatte mir Mrs Waterman erzählt. Sie hatte meinem Großvater den Haushalt geführt und nach dem Tod meiner Großmutter oft auf mich aufgepasst.

Besonders viel hatte ich allerdings auch von ihr nicht erfahren, nur dass mein Onkel im Olympic-Nationalpark als Ranger arbeitete und im Indianer Reservat La Push lebte, obwohl seine indianische Frau vor 4 Jahren gestorben war.

Als ich nur so wenig von Mrs Waterman erfuhr, war ich beinahe überrascht, denn normalerweise hatte sie ihre Nase so tief in anderer Leute Angelegenheiten, dass sie darüber fast besser Bescheid wusste, als die Betreffenden selbst; eine ihrer Eigenschaften für die ich nie sehr viel übrig gehabt hatte.

Und trotzdem würde sie mir fehlen. Ich hatte die Tränen kaum zurückhalten können, als ich mich vor der Sicherheitskontrolle von ihr und ihrem Sohn Brian hatte verabschieden müssen. Sie war nach dem Tod meiner Großmutter das gewesen, was einer Mutter am nächsten kam und Brian war immer mein Freund gewesen, gegen alle Widrigkeiten. Und von nun an würden uns beinahe 8000 km und 7 Zeitzonen voneinander trennen.

Nach etwa 10 Stunden Flug landeten wir pünktlich am Seattle Tacoma International. Und als ich dann endlich das ganze Einreisetheater, mitsamt Fingerabdrücken und allem Drum und Dran hinter mir und meinen riesigen Koffer vom Gepäckband gewuchtet hatte, hoffte ich nur noch, dass es nicht zu lange dauern, würde meinen Onkel zu finden. Ich war so müde, dass ich im Stehen hätte schlafen können.

Glücklicherweise wurden meine Hoffnungen erfüllt. Kaum hatte ich die Flughafenhalle betreten, fiel mir auch schon ein hünenhafter Mann auf, der ein selbst gebasteltes Schild mit meinem vollständigen Namen hochhielt: „Theodora Fenella Elliot". Allerdings hätte ich Ben auch ohne das Schild erkannt; er hatte sich kaum verändert. Und sofort rief sein Anblick in mir wieder die Vorstellung von Hagrid aus den Harry-Potter-Büchern wach. Mit passender Kleidung und etwas mehr Bart, dachte ich, könnte er ohne Weiteres der Wildhüter von Hogwarts sein. Das war ein Gedanke, der mich unweigerlich zum Lachen brachte, was Ben erwiderte. Er hatte mich offenbar sofort erkannt und kaum war ich bei ihm angelangt, schloss er mich so fest in die Arme, dass mir die Rippen schmerzten.

„Es ist so schön dich wieder zu sehen, Nell." Er legte die Hände auf meine Schultern und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Wow. Du bist noch hübscher geworden, als ich gedacht hätte. Aber das mal beiseite; wie geht es dir?", fuhr er mit besorgtem Gesicht fort.

„Im Augenblick ganz gut. Ich bin nur ziemlich müde.", und wie zur Bestätigung schwankte ich bei diesen Worten leicht vor und zurück.

„Oh, natürlich. Gib her, ich nehme den Koffer. Ich habe nicht weit vom Eingang geparkt, du brauchst also nicht weit laufen."

Ich war richtig gerührt von seiner Fürsorge. So etwas war ich kaum gewohnt. Mein Großvater hatte mich geliebt, daran hatte ich nie gezweifelt, aber er war nie der Typ gewesen, der seinen Gefühlen offen Ausdruck gab. Umso stärker war der Kontrast zu Ben, der mich wohl zum Auto getragen hätte, hätte ich ihn darum gebeten.

Ich schaffte es dann aber doch auf eigenen Füßen bis zu seinem Wagen; einem dunkelgrünen Toyota-Pick-up, der schon bessere Tage gesehen hatte. Und während er meinen Koffer in einer Metallbox auf der Ladefläche verstaute, stieg ich ein.

Die knapp 4 Stunden Fahrt vom Flughafen bis nach La Push, verbrachten wir schweigend. Ich war zu müde um mich zu unterhalten und zu aufgeregt, um richtig zu schlafen; also schaute ich aus dem Fenster auf die vorbeirauschenden Bäume und döste hin und wieder leicht weg.

Solange ich er schaffte die Augen offen zu halten, war ich fasziniert von der Landschaft. Das hier war so anders als die sanften Hügel und kleinen Wäldchen Südenglands. Es waren kaum Anzeichen von landwirtschaftlicher Nutzung zu erkennen, meist sah ich nur hohe Bäume, dichtes Unterholz und hohe Berge. Auf mich machte das alles den Eindruck, als wäre es seltsam überdimensioniert. Als wäre alles schlicht ein paar Nummern zu groß. Aber ich war zuversichtlich, dass ich mich hier wohlfühlen konnte, wenn ich mich erste einmal daran gewöhnt hätte.

Kurz vor Port Angeles musste ich doch eingeschlafen sein, denn ich hatte das Gefühl meine Augen nur für wenige Sekunden geschlossen zu haben, aber als ich sie wieder öffnete, saß ich allen im geparkten Wagen, während Ben meinen Koffer aus der Box zog. Offenbar hatten wir unser Ziel erreicht, also stieg ich aus und sah mich um.

Ich stand vor einem grün gestrichenen, einstöckigen Holzhaus mit ausgebautem Dach. Um das Haus herum verlief ein etwa 5 Meter breiter Streifen wild wuchernder Rasen, an den sich sofort der Wald anschloss. Unterbrochen wurde das Grün nur von einem schmalen Pflasterweg, der von der Schotterauffahrt zum Haus führte und einem asphaltierten Rechteck, auf dem jetzt das Auto stand. An der Längsseite des Hauses verlief eine grob gezimmerte Veranda, mit einer unglaublichen Menge an Spinnenweben und toten Blättern in den Ecken. Allgemein wirkte die gesamte Umgebung sehr grünlastig; sogar die Stämme der Bäume waren mit sattgrünem Moos bedeckt und der Waldboden war mit grünen Farnen überwuchert.

Der erste Eindruck war durchaus positiv. Ich mochte grün und hatte kühles feuchtes Wetter immer trockener Hitze vorgezogen. Einer der Punkte, in denen ich mich von anderen unterschied.

Bens Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken: „Bist du so weit? Sollen wir rein gehen?" Er stand mit meinem Koffer in der Hand neben mir und lächelte zu mir hinunter. Er war so viel größer als ich. Daran würde ich mich erst noch gewöhnen müssen; mir ständig so klein vorzukommen, war ein seltsames Gefühl.

Auf seine Frage hin nickte ich nur und ließ ihn vorangehen. Im Nachhinein war ich froh darüber, denn kaum war die Haustür offen, stürzten zwei riesige graue Hunde heraus; und wäre Ben nicht so groß gewesen, hätten sie ihn mit Sicherheit von der Veranda geworfen. Aber so sprangen sie nur schwanzwedelnd an ihm hoch und jagten mir einen gehörigen Schreck ein. Ben beruhigte die Hunde ziemlich schnell und wandte sich dann lachend zu mir um.

„Das tut mir leid. Hast du dich sehr erschreckt?" Ich versuchte gerade meine Stimme wieder zu finden. „Ich hätte dich vorwarnen sollen", fuhr er fort. „aber ich habe die beiden schlicht vergessen."

„Ist schon gut. Mach die keine Gedanken.", brachte ich endlich mit einer etwas höheren Stimme als gewöhnlich hervor. Ben schaute etwas betreten drein. Mit diesem Gesichtsausdruck sah er irgendwie aus wie ein kleiner Junger, der gerade mit der Hand in der Keksdose erwischt worden war. Diese Vorstellung brachte mich unwillkürlich zum Lachen.

„Dann erzähl mir mal, war mich hier so erschreckt hat.", verlangte ich, immer noch mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht, das Ben erwiderte.

„Natürlich … der Hellgraue hier ist Angus und die etwas dunklere junge Dame hört auf den Namen Beth." Sobald er ihre Namen nannte, schauten ihm die Hunde aufmerksam ins Gesicht und warteten auf Kommandos. „Sie sind zwar recht groß, aber du wirst kaum zwei gutmütigere Tiere finden. Ich hoffe du verzeihst ihnen ihren ersten ungestümen Auftritt."

„Selbstverständlich. Ich mag Hunde, besonders solche großen. Ich habe nur nicht damit gerechnet, dass plötzlich zwei graue Fellmonster aus deinem Haus geschossen kommen."

Noch während Ben sprach, hatte ich angefangen Angus und Beth hinter den Ohren zu kraulen und beide in mein Herz zu schließen.

Ben lachte. „Ich bin froh, dass ihr euch versteht. Alles andere hätte unseren Alltag nur unnötig erschwert."

Er hob meinen Koffer wieder auf, den er hatte fallen lassen, als die Hunde ihn so ungestüm begrüßten, und bedeutete mir ihm zu folgen.

Das Innere des Hauses war weitaus ordentlicher, als der äußere Eindruck vermuten ließ. Ich war mit ziemlich sicher, dass Ben extra für mich aufgeräumt hatte.

Der große Wohnraum, der sich an den winzigen Flur anschloss, erstreckte sich beinahe über die gesamte Grundfläche des Hauses. Die linke Hälfte des Raumes diente als Wohnzimmer. Dort bestand die Einrichtung aus einem schreiend roten Plüschsofa - das ich bei einem Mann wie Ben ganz sicher nicht erwartet hätte -, einem abgewetzten Ledersessel und einem antiken Tischchen, das früher meiner Großmutter gehört hatte. Dem gegenüber stand ein alter Fernseher auf einem grob abgeschliffenen Holzblock. Die vordere Hauswand, im Rücken des Sofas, wurde von einem schweren mit Büchern vollgestopften Regal beherrscht. In der Mitte des Raumen, dem Eingang gegenüber, führte eine schmale, steile Treppe an der Wand entlang hinauf zu den Räumen unter dem Dach. Unter dieser Treppe befand sich der Durchgang in die winzige Küche, die offenbar erst später angebaut worden war. Da in der Küche kein Tisch und schon gar keine Stühle Platz fanden, standen diese am rechten Ende des Wohnraumes; zusammen mit Bens Schreibtisch, Aktenschrank und einer alten Anrichte.

„Und? Was sagst du? Wirst du es hier aushalten können?", fragte Ben, nach dem ich mich eine Zeit lang umgesehen hatte.

„Ich denke schon. Mir gefällt deine Einrichtung. Es hat etwas von einem Ferienhaus."

„Naja … es ist etwas kleiner als das, was du gewohnt bist."

„Ich finde es vollkommen ausreichend. Zu Hause wirkte das Haus immer so leer, weil wir fast die Hälfte der Räume überhaupt nicht genutzt haben."

„Das war allerdings schon zu meiner Zeit so. Möchtest du dein Zimmer sehen?"

„Oh ja. Ich nehme an, es ist unter dem Dach?"

„Ja. Immer mir nach."

Mit diesen Worten stieg er mitsamt meinem Koffer die Treppe hoch und ich folgte ihm. Oben kamen wir auf einen kleinen Treppenabsatz, von den drei Türen abgingen.

Ben begann zu erklären: „Also, links ist mein Schlafzimmer, hier vorn in der Mitte ist das Badezimmer – es ist ziemlich klein, aber ich hoffe wir kommen damit aus – und die rechte Tür gehört zu deinem Zimmer. Ich hatte leider noch nicht die Zeit all deine Sachen auszupacken und die Möbel aufzubauen. Passenderweise kam heute Vormittag alles auf einmal."

Im meinem Zimmer herrschte ein ziemliches Durcheinander aus halb aufgebauten Möbelstöcken und Umzugskartons, aber das war nichts, was sich nicht innerhalb weniger Stunden beseitigen ließ. In diesem ganzen Chaos stach das ordentlich gemachte Bett hervor wie eine Insel aus dem Meer.

„Danke.", sagte ich. Er hatte sich tatsächlich die Mühe gemacht mein Bett aufzubauen, bevor er zum Flughafen gefahren war. Trotz aller Verluste, die ich in den letzten Monaten hatte hinnehmen müssen, trotz der schmerzhaften Lücke, die der Tod meines Großvaters in mein Leben gerissen hatte, war ich jetzt in diesem Augenblick glücklich. So glücklich, dass mir zum ersten Mal seit langem Tränen in die Augen stiegen, die ihren Ursprung nicht in Angst, Trauer oder Wut hatten. Ich spürte, wie einen Arm um meine Schultern legte und mich mitfühlend und besorgt ansah. Er missverstand meine Tränen – was wohl verständlich war -, also klärte ich ihn auf:

„Du brauchst dir keine Gedanken machen. Ich bin gerade seit Ewigkeiten wieder einfach nur glücklich. Daher die Heulerei." Und um diesen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen, schenkte ich ihm ein breites Lächeln; überraschenderweise fiel mir das überhaupt nicht schwer. Zwar wirkte Ben nicht völlig überzeugt, aber wenigstens war die Besorgnis aus seinem Blick verschwunden.

„Also schön. Dann schlage ich vor du packst deinen Koffer schon einmal soweit wie möglich aus und ich zaubere uns Abendessen. Was hältst du davon? Natürlich kannst du auch gleich schlafen gehen; du bist bestimmt müde."

„Abendessen finde ich eine gute Idee.", antwortete ich, immer noch mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. Ben lächelte ebenfalls, wenn auch nicht ganz überzeugt. Er drückte mir einen kurzen Kuss auf den Scheitel und verlies dann beinahe fluchtartig das Zimmer, als hätte er Angst vor meiner Reaktion; was vollkommen unnötig war. Im ersten Moment war ich so perplex, dass ich überhaupt nicht reagierte und ersten Kopf zur geschlossenen Tür wandte, als er bereits die Treppe hinunter polterte. Diese Starre rührte weniger von der Geste selbst, als vielmehr von dem her, was sie auslöste.

In dem kurzen Augenblick, in dem seine Haut meine berührte, stürzte eine Masse von Erinnerung auf mich ein; jedoch nicht meine eigenen, sondern Bens. Unteranderem sah ich seine Frau, wusste plötzlich, dass ihr Name Ruth gewesen war; ich sah meinen Vater als Teenager Rugby spielen; schließlich sah ich mich selbst als kleines Mädchen im nicht mehr ganz so weißen Rüschenkleid durch unseren Garten stolpern.

Das alles brachte mich gehörig aus der Fassung – vielleicht mehr als es eigentlich sollte. Immerhin passierte das nicht zum ersten Mal; eigentlich passierte mir so etwas ständig, aber sehr selten stürzte so viel in so kurzer Zeit auf mich ein. Den Großteil der Bilder, die vor meinem inneren Auge aufblitzten, hatte ich gar nicht bewusst wahrnehmen können – an die meisten würde ich mich später trotzdem erinnern können, das wusste ich. Aber dennoch …

Ich hatte mich auf den Boden sinken lassen. Im Augenblick traute ich meinen Beinen nicht so ganz.

Ich wusste nicht, warum ich bei manchen Menschen beim ersten Hautkontakt so viel auf einmal sah. Normalerweise fing ich bei so kurzen Berührungen nur einzelne Bilder einschneidender Erinnerungen auf; je länger der Kontakt aufrechterhalten wurde, desto mehr und detailliertere Bilder sah ich. Das war noch so ein Ding, das mich zum Außenseiter gemacht hatte. Als kleines Mädchen hatte ich noch nicht begriffen, dass es besser war, den Leuten nicht alles mitzuteilen, was man über ihre Vergangenheit wusste; als ich das dann begriffen hatte, hatte ich meinen Stempel als seltsames Kind bereits weg. Und in einem kleinen Dorf wurde man so etwas nur schwer wieder los.

Meine Großeltern wussten von meinem ‚Talent'. Meine Großmutter hatte immer versucht mir den Umgang damit leichter zu machen, obwohl sie eigentlich nichts darüber wusste, denn sie war vollkommen normal; mein Großvater hatte alles, was damit zusammenhing geflissentlich ignoriert. Mein Vater war zu früh gestorben, als dass er mir irgendwie hätte helfen können und an meine Mutter hatte ich nur eine kurze Erinnerung, die nicht einmal meine eigene war, sondern zu meinem Vater gehört hatte.

Durch all diese Überlegungen drängten sich ein paar elementare Fragen in den Vordergrund: Wusste Ben, wozu ich in der Lage war? Wenn nicht, sollte ich es ihm erzählen? Wenn ich es ihm erzählte, wie sollte ich es ihm erklären, ohne, wie eine komplett Irre dazustehen?

Während ich darüber nachdachte, fiel mir etwas auf; Ben hatte vorhin seinen Arm um mich gelegt, hatte aber nicht im Geringsten auf meine ungewöhnlich hohe Körpertemperatur reagiert. Normalerweise schraken die meisten Menschen instinktiv zurück, wenn sie mir nahe genug kamen, um den Temperaturunterschied zu bemerken. Es war mir bereits mehrfach passiert, dass jemand einen Krankenwagen gerufen hatte, in der Annahme ich sei schwer krank. Es hatte mich jedes Mal einige Zeit gekostet, den Sanitätern klar zu machen, dass es mir gut ginge und ich nicht mit ihnen ins Krankenhaus kommen würde. Aus diesem Grund mied ich Körperkontakt und große Nähe so gut wie möglich.

Dass Ben meine Temperatur so ohne Weiteres überging, legte nahe, dass er zumindest nicht vollkommen unwissend war; dann für mich hatte er sich kühl angefühlt, wie eigentlich alle Menschen und musste daher den Unterschied bemerkt haben.

Ich war so in meine Gedanken vertieft, dass ich regelrecht zusammenfuhr, als Bens tiefe sonore Stimme von unten herauf rief. Das Essen war fertig.

Als ich langsam aufstand und zur Tür ging, hatte ich mich entschieden. Ich würde mit Ben reden. Aber nicht heute Abend, dazu war ich zu müde.

Der Rest dieses Abends verlief ruhig und ohne tiefer gehende Gespräche. Ben hatte Tiefkühlpizza gezaubert, die wir vor dem Fernseher aßen. Nachdem ich meine Hälfte aufgegessen hatte, wünschte ich ihm eine gute Nacht und verzog mich ins Bett. Und kaum hatte ich mir die Decke über die Schulter gezogen, war ich auch schon eingeschlafen.

Ich habe diese Story bereits auf geposted, aber ich dachte mir, warum nicht auch hier. Die nächsten Kapitel werden sehr bald folgen.

Ich hoffe euch gefällt der Anfang. Und ich freue mich sehr über Reviews, auch gern mit konstruktiver Kritik. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Es war stockdunkel. Die Luft roch feucht und modrig. Ich hatte panische Angst. Irgendetwas war da in der Dunkelheit. Etwas Böses, das ich nicht sehen konnte. Ich wollte fliehen, egal wohin; aber meine Füße wollten sich nicht bewegen. Sie klebten tonnenschwer am Boden. Ich konnte nicht einmal schreien, Panik schnürte mir die Kehle zu. Mein Herz begann zu rasen. Was auch immer da war, kam näher, auch wenn ich nichts sehen konnte, spürte ich, dass es näher kam. Auch konnte ich bis auf leise rieselndes Wasser nichts hören.

Doch jetzt … ich konnte es riechen. Ein unangenehmer ekelhaft süßer Gestank stieg mir in die Nase, füllte meine Lungen, ließ meine Augen tränen und drehte mir den Magen um. Der Gestank wurde immer intensiver, bis er das Einzige war, das ich wahrnehmen konnte. Er brannte mir schmerzhaft in der Nase; ich konnte ihn schmecken und mir wurde übel. Was auch immer da war, wäre im nächsten Augenblick bei mir. Gleich wäre es so weit. Ich war fast wahnsinnig vor Angst.

Plötzlich fuhr ein fast unerträglicher sengend heißer Schmerz mein Rückgrat hinunter.

Ich fuhr hoch; schweißgebadet und schwer atmend. Ich konnte wieder sehen und schaute mich hektisch um. Erst wusste ich nicht, wo ich war. Ich brauchte einige Sekunden um mich daran zu erinnern. Erleichtert sank ich auf mein Kissen zurück. Ich hasste diesen Traum. Er verfolgte mich, solange ich denken konnte. Immer nach dem gleichen Muster; ich konnte nie erkennen, wovor ich solche Angst hatte, ich hatte immer den gleichen brennenden Gestank in der Nase und am Ende kam der heiße Schmerz.

Ich griff nach meiner Uhr. 6 Uhr an einem Samstag, nicht unbedingt die übliche Zeit um aufzustehen, da ich nach diesem Traum üblicherweise nicht mehr besonders gut schlief, entschloss ich mich trotzdem aufzustehen. Ich krabbelte also dem Bett, angelte mir frische Kleidung aus meinem Koffer und ging duschen.

Nachdem ich mich angezogen hatte, band ich meine Haare zum Pferdeschwanz, schaute in den kleinen Spiegel über dem Waschbecken und entschied wie jeden Morgen, dass kein Make-up nötig war. Warum ich das jeden Morgen tat, wusste ich selbst nicht so recht. Ich besaß nicht einmal welches; ich hatte es einfach nie gebraucht. Außerdem wirkte jede Art von Schminke in meinem Gesicht irgendwie seltsam. Bei mir hob sie nicht wie bei allen anderen meine Vorzüge hervor, sondern schien sie ehr zu verdecken. Aber irgendwann war mir dieser Blick zur Gewohnheit geworden und gehörte nun zum Morgen wie das Zähneputzen.

Anders als erwartet, war ich nicht allein, als ich nach unten kam. Ben saß mit einer Tasse Kaffee in seinem Ledersessel und schaute Nachrichten im Fernsehen; links und rechts von ihm lagen Angus und Beth auf dem Boden und hoben nur träge die Köpfe, als ich herunterkam. Ben bemerkte mich, erst als ich am Ende der Treppe auf eine knarrende Diele trat.

„Guten Morgen.", sagte er und zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch. „Du bist früh wach. Schlecht geschlafen?"

„Nein, eigentlich sogar ziemlich gut; nur ein bisschen schlecht geträumt."

Er lächelte. „Dann ist es ja gut. In der Küche müssten noch Cornflakes sein, aber ich glaube die Milch ist alle. Ich habe vergessen einzukaufen; das werde ich heute Vormittag noch nachholen. Schau einfach was du findest."

Viel zu finden gab es nicht. Im Kühlschrank fand ich eine einsame Tomate, Trockenfleisch, ein Stück Käse, das schon bald das Laufen anfangen würde und eine halb volle Flasche Mineralwasser. Das Gefrierfach war bis auf einen Beutel Eiswürfel leer. In einem Schrank über der Arbeitsfläche fand ich schließlich eine angefangene Packung CocoaPuffs und –Halleluja – gefüllte Toasterwaffeln; und das Haltbarkeitsdatum war noch nicht abgelaufen.

Nachdem Ben seinen Kaffee ausgetrunken und ich meine Toasterwaffeln verspeist hatte, gingen wir in mein Zimmer um das Möbelchaos zu beseitigen.

Das Bücherregal war nicht weiter kompliziert; schwierig wurde es, als wie meinen Schreibtisch aufbauen wollten und feststellen mussten, dass einer der Hunde die Anleitung für einen Snack gehalten hatte. Meine Versuche die Überreste wieder zusammen zu puzzeln, waren leiden nicht von Erfolg gekrönt. Und nach über einer Stunde erfolglosen Herumprobierens, entschied Ben, dass ein Schreibtisch sowieso gar nicht so wichtig wäre; ich könnte ja meine Hausaufgaben genauso gut unten am Esstisch oder seinem Schreibtisch machen. Ich würde dann wahrscheinlich den Esstisch bevorzugen. Selbst in aufgeräumtem Zustand umgab Bens Schreibtisch eine Aura des Chaos.

Kurz vor 10 Uhr standen dann auch endlich meine Kommode und der Kleiderschrank.

„Na wer sagt's denn! Das war doch gar nicht so schlimm" Ben stand mitten im Raum, hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt schaute sich um als hätte er gerade eigenhändig ein Haus gebaut. Die Schreibtischteile hatte er ziemlich schnell und unter Verwünschungen nicht genannter schwedischer Möbelhäuser in seinem Werkzeugschuppen verschwinden lassen.

„Dann schlage ich vor, du fährst jetzt einkaufen." Den leeren Kühlschrank hatte ich die ganze Zeit im Hinterkopf gehabt.

Ben nickte zustimmend. „Ja, sonst sehe ich schwarz für unser Mittagessen. Würdest du mir einen Gefallen tun und in der Zeit ein bisschen mit den Hunden spazieren gehen?"

„Sicher, dann kann ich mir die Gegend gleich etwas anschauen."

„Sehr schön. Dann würde ich sagen, ich nehme dich mit bis ins Dorf und du könntest zurücklaufen. Aber bevor wir los können, muss ich erst mal schauen, wo mein Portemonnaie liegt."

Ich grinste. Ben war ein Chaot allererster Güte. In seinen Erinnerungen hatte ich einen kurzen Blick darauf bekommen, wie das Haus ausgesehen hatte, bevor er aufgeräumt hatte; ein einziges Durcheinander aus Kleidung, Papieren, Büchern und Hundespielzeug. Ich hoffte inständig, dass wir es schaffen würden, das Haus in dem Zustand zu belassen, in dem es sich jetzt befand. Ich war zwar selbst nicht besonders ordentlich, aber eine gewisse Grundordnung hielt ich dennoch für notwendig.

Während Ben sich auf die Suche nach seiner Brieftasche machte, zog ich schon einmal meine Jacke an und kramte ein Paar Stiefel aus meinem Koffer. Nicht dass ich irgendeines von beiden gebraucht hätte, eher im Gegenteil; am liebsten wäre ich einfach in T-Shirt und Turnschuhen hinausgegangen, aber es fiel auf, wenn man mitten im Januar in Sommerkleidung draußen herumlief.

10 Minuten später hatte Ben endlich alles beisammen und wir konnten los. Dieses Mal bekam ich mit, wo wir entlang fuhren, und prägt mir den Weg ein um mich nicht auf dem Rückweg zu verlaufen. Die Strecke war allerdings auch nicht weiter kompliziert. Vom Schotterweg, der zu Bens Haus führte, bog er auf eine einspurige asphaltierte Straße ein und folgte ihr etwa eine halbe Meile, bevor die ersten Häuser von La Push auftauchten.

Nach wenigen Minuten stellte Ben den Wagen vor einem kleinen Laden ab, sah sich kurz nach den Hunden auf der Ladefläche um und sah dann mich an.

„Ist es wirklich in Ordnung, wenn ich dich hier rausschmeiße?", fragte er etwas unsicher.

„Selbstverständlich. Es ist sicher keine schlechte Idee, wenn ich mir etwas mehr von meinem neuen zu Hause anschaue. Und zurück finde ich auch.", antwortete ich und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. Hin und wieder war Ben mir gegenüber irgendwie verunsichert; ich war mir nicht ganz sicher, woran das lag. Wahrscheinlich, weil wir uns nicht gesehen hatten, seit ich ein Kind gewesen war und uns im Grunde nicht kannten; zumindest hoffte ich das. Die Alternative war, dass er wusste, wie seltsam ich war und Angst vor mir hatte – was wohl verständlich wäre.

„Also gut. Ich will nur noch schnell etwas im Laden besorgen."

Ich nickte nur und wir stiegen aus. Während er direkt in den Laden ging, öffnete ich die Klappe der Ladefläche und um die Hunde herunter zu lassen. Danach kletterte ich selbst hinauf um die Leinen aus der Transportbox zu holen – nur für alle Fälle. Ich glaubte zwar nicht, dass es nötig sein würde Angus und Beth anzuleinen, aber man konnte ja nie wissen.

Als ich von der Ladefläche sprang, fielen mir zwei junge Männer ins Auge. Beide waren ziemlich groß und muskulös, wobei der eine etwas kleiner und breiter war als der andere. Beide hatten glänzende schwarze Haare und Haut wie schwarzer Tee – offenbar Quileute. Ihr Alter fand ich schwer zu schätzen, obwohl ich darin normalerweise eher gut war. Was mir allerdings besonders auffiel, war, dass sie ohne oberkörperfrei und ohne Schuhe im kalten Wind standen.

Aber bevor ich mir darüber weiter Gedanken machen konnte, blieb mein Blick irgendwie im Blick des größeren der beiden hängen und erst eine leichte Berührung von Ben, als er wieder einstieg, lenkte mich ab. Der Blick war so intensiv gewesen, nicht starrend oder unangenehm, er war … ich fand kein passendes Wort dafür. Bens ernste Stimme brachte mich von der Suche nach einem passenden Adjektiv ab.

„Ich bin so schnell wie möglich wieder da.", sagte er und reichte mir meinen Rucksack aus dem Fenster. „Sollte irgendetwas passieren, rufst du mich auf meinem Handy an. Verstanden?"

„Jawohl, mein General.", sagte ich und salutierte, aber Ben fand das wohl nicht lustig.

„Ich meine das vollkommen ernst, Theodora." – ich hasste diesen Namen, denn immer wenn ihn jemand gebrauchte, bedeutete das, Ärger für mich – „Das hier ist nicht irgendein kleines Wäldchen in Kent. Wenn du dich hier verläufst, kommst du nicht spätestens nach 4 Meilen wieder auf freies Feld. Also bleib auf der Straße."

„Alles klar. Ich bleibe auf der Straße und rufe dich an, sollte etwas Ungewöhnliches passieren."

„Gut. Dann sehen wir und zu Hause.", meinte er befriedigt, strich mir einmal kurz über den Kopf und fuhr dann los.

Ich drehte mich wieder zum Laden um, aber die Objekte meines Interesses waren verschwunden. Würde ich mich nicht so genau an den Blick des einen erinnern, hätte ich sie ohne Weiteres für Trugbilder gehalten.

Ich entschloss mich ein Stück am Strand entlang zu gehen, den ich von hier aus sehen konnte. Also schulterte ich meinen Rucksack und ging auf das Meer zu, währen Beth und Angus vor mir her tobten.

Embry

Als ich sie das erste Mal sah, traf es mich wie ein Schlag. Die Luft blieb mir weg und mein Herz begann zu rasen. Alles um mich herum rückte in den Hintergrund, wurde bedeutungslos. Sie war das Zentrum meines Universums, sie war es immer gewesen, doch erst jetzt als ich sie sah wurde ich mir dessen bewusst.

Der Klang ihrer Stimme löste ein Glühen in meinem Inneren aus. So klar und weich und voller Wärme.

Als sie ausstieg, fuhr ihr der Wind durch das kastanienbraune Haar und trug ihren Duft zu mir herüber. Genau im selben Moment atmete ich, wie fremdgesteuert tief ein und füllte meine Lungen bis in die kleinste Ecke mit ihrem Duft. So etwas hatte ich noch nie gerochen; er war wie ein Spiegel ihrer Stimme, so warm, weich und klar. Er war perfekt, hatte nicht die leiseste falsche Note.

Ihr Duft und ihre Stimme erfüllten mich bis in jede Pore und ich würde sie in mir tragen, bis an mein Lebensende. Ich würde keines von beiden je wieder vergessen können, konnte mir aber auch nicht vorstellen, das jemals zu wollen.

Quil stieß mir einen Ellbogen in die Rippen, aber ich konnte und wollte den Blick nicht von ihr wenden. Mein Herz stolperte und das Glühen in meinem Inneren nahm zu, als sie mich ansah. Einen kurzen Moment lang – einen zu kurzen Moment lang – blieben unsere Blicken ineinander verschränkt; dann wandte sie sich wieder ab.

Quil stieß mir erneut in die Seite; dieses Mal so hart, dass es wehtat und ich mich wiederstrebend zu ihm umwandte.

„Hast du Jake nicht gehört? Wir sollten los, und zwar gleich." Damit packte er mich am Arm und zog mich mit sich. Fort von ihr.

Er zerrte mich bis zum Waldrand zwischen die Bäume. Als ich sie nicht mehr sehen konnte, spürte ich wie jede einzelne Zelle meines Körpers wieder zurück wollte, in ihrer Nähe sein wollte, sie beschützen wollte. Es machte mich unruhig nicht zu wissen, wie es ihr ging, ob es ihr gut ging, ob sie irgendetwas brauchte.

In mir führte mein Pflichtgefühl gegenüber dem Rudel, einen harten Kampf gegen das heftige Bedürfnis bei ihr zu sein. Das Pflichtgefühl gewann, wenn auch nur knapp.

Kaum hatte ich mich verwandelt, hatte ich Quil in meinem Kopf.

‚Man, Embry. Was ist mit dir los?'

Seine Frage beantwortete ich, ohne es wirklich zu wollen.

‚Oh!' Ich sah immer noch ihr Gesicht vor mir, hatte den wundervollen Klang ihrer Stimme im Ohr. Ich konnte mich kaum auf etwas anderes konzentrieren und währe einmal beinahe gegen einen Baum gelaufen. Die Gedanken der anderen nahm ich nur am Rande wahr.

Ich schnappte nur ihren jeweiligen Tenor auf. Jake war überwiegend besorgt, Quil schien sich über irgendetwas sehr zu freuen, Seths Gedanken sprangen unruhig mal hierhin mal dorthin und Leah war genervt – wie üblich.

Quil und ich erreichten die Lichtung zeitgleich mit Leah, Seth war bereits da. Ich zwang mich dazu, mich auf die geführte Unterhaltung zu konzentrieren. Jake führte das Wort.

‚Es sieht so aus als hätten immer noch nicht sämtliche Blutsauger, die die Volturi angeschleppt haben die Gegend verlassen. Bis her ist zwar noch nichts vorgefallen, aber Sam und ich sind der Meinung, dass wir es nicht darauf ankommen lassen sollten.'

‚Einer von denen war auf unserem Territorium, aber ich habe nur seine Spur gefunden. Er ist ziemlich schnell von allein wieder verschwunden.' Fügte Seth etwas enttäuscht hinzu.

‚Ja deshalb wird die Patrouille nachts um zwei verstärkt. Die heutige Schicht übernehmen Leah und ich und die morgige Embry und Quil, die nächsten drei Tage deckt Sam mit seinem Rudel ab dann sind wir wieder dran. Währen damit alle einverstanden?'

Wir stimmten alle zu; Seths leichte Unzufriedenheit, weil er bei dieser Einteilung übergangen worden war, wurde allgemein ignoriert.

‚Sind wir dann fertig? Kann ich gehen?', fragte ich und scharrte unruhig mit den Pfoten im Boden.

‚Sicher, das war so weit alles. Hast du noch was vor?', antwortete Jake; verwundert über meine ungewöhnliche Nervosität.

‚So in etwa.', meinte ich, bereits in vollem Lauf durch den Wald Richtung La Push.

Wie bereits erwähnt, bitte kritisieren falls nötig. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Embry

Ich würde sie finden müssen, sonst würde ich wahrscheinlich noch durchdrehen. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl; irgendwie nervös, besorgt und ich vermisste sie, obwohl ich sie überhaupt nicht kannte. Aber über mein irrationales Verhalten würde ich mir Gedanken machen, wenn ich sie gefunden hätte.

Ich lief zurück zum Laden. Hoffentlich war sie nicht wieder im Auto weggefahren, dann hätte ich keine Chance sie wieder zu finden und was ich dann machen würde, wollte ich mir lieber gar nicht vorstellen.

Ich fand die Spur ihres Duftes auf dem Parkplatz; selbst in meiner menschlichen Gestalt war er nicht schwer auszumachen, er war so vollkommen anders als alles, was ich bisher gerochen hatte. Ich beschloss zu versuchen ihrem Duft zu folgen. Immerhin war dass der einzige Anhaltspunkt, den ich hatte.

Ich stellte schnell fest, dass sie offenbar nicht wieder ins Auto gestiegen war, sondern zum Strand gegangen war. An einem der blassen Treibholzstämme konzentrierte sich ihr Duft, wahrscheinlich hatte sie dort eine Zeit lang gesessen.

Ungewöhnlich bei diesem Wetter; der Wind blies kalt vom Meer herein und trieb halbgefrorenen Regen vor sich her. Ein Wetter, das die meisten normalen Menschen als unangenehm empfanden, weshalb sich jetzt auch kaum jemand draußen aufhielt. Daher konnte ich kaum nachvollziehen, warum Ben Elliot sie allein und besonders bei diesem Wetter draußen herumlaufen ließ. Sie hatte so klein und zerbrechlich ausgesehen – wie eine Elfe – und ihre dünne Jacke konnte sie kaum warmhalten; schon gar nicht, wenn sie auf einem nassen Baumstamm im Regen saß.

Bei diesem Gedanken beschleunigte sich mein Schritt wie von selbst, sodass ich mich bremsen musste, um ihre Spur nicht zu verlieren. Am nördlichen Ende des Strandes war sie abgebogen und hatte das Dorf durchquert, immer auf den Wald zu.

Wenn ich mich nicht sehr irrte, war Ben Elliots Haus in dieser Richtung. Wahrscheinlich wohnte sie bei ihm; das legte zumindest der Umstand, dass er sie ins Dorf fuhr.

Wer sie wohl war? Ich hatte einmal gehört, dass er noch Verwandtschaft in England hatte, möglicherweise war sie eine von denen. Jetzt wo ich darüber nachdachte, war ich auch der Meinung einen englischen Akzent bei ihr wahrgenommen zu haben. Sicher war ich mir allerdings nicht, denn ich war so sehr auf die Melodie ihrer Stimme konzentriert gewesen, dass ich von den Worten selbst kaum etwas mitbekommen hatte.

Immer noch in Gedanken bog ich um eine Kurve und sah sie endlich wieder vor mir. Sofort fühlte ich mich erleichtert, gefolgt von erneuter Sorge, denn sie trug keine Jacke, sondern nur ein dünnes T-Shirt, obwohl sich die Temperatur nur knapp über dem Gefrierpunkt bewegte.

Ich legte mir gerade eine Strategie zurecht, um sie auf mich aufmerksam zu machen, als die Hunde mich bemerkten und mir diese Aufgabe abnahmen.

Angus kam mit wedelndem Schwanz auf mich zugeschossen um mich zu begrüßen; Beth blieb, wo sie war, und betrachtete mich misstrauisch. Die meisten Hunde mochten mich nicht, seit ich mich in einen Wolf verwandelte, und sahen mich als Bedrohung – was ich ja auch war -, aber diese Beiden waren anders. Angus mochte mich und selbst Beth war mir gegenüber sehr tolerant. Sie hatte nicht direkt Angst vor mir; sie traue mir einfach nicht.

Als Angus von ihrer Seite verschwunden war, hatte sie sich umgedreht, und als sie mich sah, zog sie hastig ihre Jacke wieder an. Die elfenbeinfarbene Haut über ihren Wangen nahm einen dunkleren Farbton an. Sie wurde rot. Etwas wodurch ihr Gesicht noch mehr zu strahlen schien; als würde Silber durch feine Seide hindurchschimmern.

Das Verlangen sie zu berühren, ihre weiche Haut unter meinen Fingern zu spüren, wurde immer heftiger. Aber ich durfte sie nicht so ohne Weiteres berühren, einmal davon abgesehen, dass wir ja im Grunde Fremde waren, würde sie meine Berührung wohl eher als unangenehm empfinden, da meine Haut nun einmal so viel wärmer wäre als ihre.

Mit noch immer leicht geröteten Wangen kam sie auf mich zu, gefolgt von Beth. Je näher sie kam umso intensiver wurde ihr Duft. Mir wurde beinahe schwindelig, als sie etwa einen Meter vor mir stehen blieb und zu mir auf sah – sie war so klein.

„Hallo.", sagte sie. Das leichte Lächeln und der Klang ihrer Stimme brachten mich für einen Moment außer Fassung.

Als ich meine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte, klang sie etwas rauer als gewöhnlich.

„Hallo." Mehr brachte ich nicht zustande. Ihre Augen machten es mir schwer mich zu konzentrieren. Diese tiefen grünen Augen; als würde die Sonne durch dichtes Blattwerk scheinen. Und genau diese Augen sahen mich jetzt interessiert an.

„Habe ich dich nicht vorhin im Dorf gesehen?"

„Ja." Ich musste wirken wie der letzte Idiot, wie ich hier stand, sie anstarrt und nur einzelne Worte von mir gab.

Als wollte sie meinen Gedanken bestätigen, wurde ihr Lächeln breiter. Was mir in Sachen Konzentration nicht gerade half, denn nun lag meine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihren vollen Lippen und der Vorstellung, wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde, meine Eigenen darauf zu legen.

„Du bist nicht gerade sehr gesprächig, was?", fragte sie und neigte ihren Kopf etwas zur Seite.

„Nein." Ich hatte mich schon wieder ablenken lassen. Ich war völlig fasziniert, von der Art und Weise wie sie ihre Lippen beim Sprechen bewegte.

Ihr Kopf neigte sich noch ein wenig weiter zur Seite.

„Ich heiße Thea. Wie ist dein Name?"

Offenbar hielt sie mich wirklich für einen Idioten, denn jetzt sprach sie besonders langsam und deutlich. Ich riss mich mit aller Gewalt zusammen, als ich antwortete:

„Ich bin Embry Call." Ich war offenbar doch noch in der Lage vollständige Sätze zu bilden.

Theas Kopf saß nun wieder gerade auf ihren Schultern.

„Freut mich, Embry."

Für einen kurzen Moment sah es so aus, als wolle sie mir die Hand reichen; doch dann schien sie es sich doch anders zu überlegen und vergrub stattdessen beide Hände tief in ihren Jackentaschen.

„Also dann …", fuhr sie nach einer Pause plötzlich nervös fort. „Wie sehen uns sicher noch mal.", und damit wandte sie sich zum Gehen.

Was war passiert? War das meine Schuld? Hatte ich sie irgendwie erschreckt? Ich wollte nicht, dass sie ging.

„Warte!" Das Wort war heraus, bevor ich darüber nachdenken konnte. Thea blieb stehen und drehte sich wieder halb zu mir um.

Was sollte ich sagen? Angestrengt durchforstete ich mein Hirn, nach etwas, dass sie dazu bewegen, würde bei mir zu bleiben, aber was sollte mir da schon einfallen. Nur eine Frage schoss mir plötzlich durch den Kopf.

„Wie lange wirst du hier bleiben?"

Diese Frage war am wichtigsten. Ich musste wissen, wie viel Zeit ich hatte und wie die Chancen standen sie wieder zu sehen. Ich spürte, wie meine Hände vor Anspannung zu zittern begannen.

Thea schaute mich einen Moment lang an, als überlege sie, ob sie die Frage tatsächlich beantworten sollte.

„Ich weiß nicht genau. Auf jeden Fall bis nächstes Jahr, wenn ich meinen Abschluss an der Tribal School mache."

Ich glaubte ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht huschen zu sehen, aber es war so schnell wieder verschwunden, dass ich mir nicht sicher war.

Damit wandte sie sich nun endgültig zum Gehen und Angus und Beth folgten ihr ohne Aufforderung. Ich blieb noch eine Weile am Straßenrand stehen, selbst als Thea längst außer Sicht war. Das Gefühl der Unruhe hatte mich wieder. Später würde ich mich vergewissern, dass sie sicher zu Hause angekommen war.

Doch im Gegensatz zu vorhin mischte sich nun Erleichterung in die Unruhe. Offenbar verlebte sie nicht nur irgendwelche Ferien bei Ben Elliot, sondern würde über ein Jahr hier verbringen. Und noch wichtiger, wir würden dieselbe Schule besuchen und offenbar in derselben Klassenstufe.

Ich würde nur das restliche Wochenende bis Montag überstehen müssen, aber das würde ich auch noch schaffen.

Ich hatte ein Jahr.

Thea

Ich war allein am Strand; selbst in der Ferne war niemand zu sehen oder zu hören. Das Einzige, was das gleichmäßige Rauschen der Wellen störte, war das entfernte heulen eines Wolfes. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben hörte ich einen Wolf außerhalb eines Dokumentarfilms heulen. Anders als erwartet macht mir das Geräusch keine Angst, es gab mir seltsamerweise eher ein Gefühl der Sicherheit.

Eine Zeit lang saß ich auf einem der großen ausgeblichenen Treibholzstämme und schaute zu, wie die Wellen an den Strand rollten, während ich Angus und Beth Stöcke apportieren ließ.

Es hatte angefangen zu regnen, aber das störte mich nicht weiter, ich bemerkte den Regen kaum. Erst als ich nach einiger Zeit auf meine Uhr schaute, stand ich auf; ich sollte nicht so herumtrödeln. Ich musste noch meine Umzugskartons und meinen Koffer auspacken, und ich hatte beschlossen, dem Schreibtisch noch eine Chance zu geben.

Auf dem Weg durch La Push leinte ich beide Hunde an. Sobald wir am Waldrand angelangt waren, machte ich sie wieder los, denn auch ohne Leine liefen beide Hunde ohne Probleme neben mir her.

Nach der ersten Biegung schaute ich mich um, ob jemand hinter mir ging und als ich niemanden sah, zog ich meine Jacke aus; ohne sie war es viel angenehmer, vor allem nicht so warm.

Durch den Wald ging ich bedeutend langsamer, als durch den Ort; ich liebte den Duft der Bäume, besonders im Regen. Das hatte ich schon immer getan, aber hier war der Duft viel intensiver und irgendwie vielschichtiger, als in den im Vergleich kleinen Wäldchen in Kent, die ich bis dahin gekannt hatte.

Ich fasste gerade den Entschluss mir von Ben ein paar schöne Wanderrouten geben zu lassen, als Angus plötzlich von meiner Seite verschwand, wo er bis dahin gemächlich vor sich hin getrottet war. Ich drehte mich um, um zu sehen, wo er geblieben war. Ich dachte er hätte vielleicht irgendein Tier gewittert und wollte es jetzt jagen - immerhin war er ja ein Jagdhund -, doch stattdessen, sah ich ihn freudig auf einen jungen Mann zu laufen. Erst als ich genauer hinsah, erkannte ich, dass es einer der großen Jungs war, die mir vorhin aufgefallen waren.

In dem Moment wurde mir klar, wie auffällig ich sein musste, wenn ich ohne Jacke durch den kalten Regen lief. Hastig zog ich sie wieder an und verhedderte mich dabei beinahe in den Ärmeln.

Gegen meinen Willen schoss mir das Blut in die Wangen. Hoffentlich würde er sich nicht zu viele Gedanken darüber machen, warum jemand im Winter ohne Jacke oder Pullover draußen herumlief; ein solches Verhalten ließ sich immer schwer erklären.

Während mein Kopf mit der Frage nach meiner Auffälligkeit beschäftigt war, bewegte ich mich immer weiter auf ihn zu, ohne dass mir dieser Vorgang wirklich bewusst wurde. Ich bemerkte meinen veränderten Standpunkt erst, als meine Füße etwa einen Meter vor ihm haltmachten.

So nah vor ihm zu stehen rief ein kribbeln in meiner Magengegend hervor, was mich zwar etwas irritierte, aber trotzdem zum Grinsen brachte, als ich zu ihm aufsah. Schon wieder jemand neben dem ich mir, wie ein Zwerg vorkam; mit 1,65 m war ich zwar weiß Gott kein Riese, aber er war mindesten 1,90m. Und ich hatte immer Brians 1,80m für groß gehalten. Offenbar schossen hier nicht nur die Bäume in die Höhe.

Ich sollte irgendetwas sagen, da ich nun einmal vor ihm stand. „Hallo.", war alles, was mir zu sagen einfiel.

Mit leicht abwesendem Blick erwiderte er mein ‚Hallo' ohne Anstalten zu machen noch etwas zu sagen oder zu tun.

Und was sollte ich tun? Einfach gehen, oder versuch ein Gespräch zustande zu bringen? Er wirkte sympathisch, also entschied ich mich für Letzteres. Da ich mir sicher war, dass er mich vorhin auch gesehen hatte, schien mir das ein guter Anfang zu sein.

Aber als Antwort auf meine Frage ob ich ihn nicht vorhin im Dorf gesehen hätte, erhielt ich nur ein schlichtes „Ja.".

Irgendetwas an der Art wie er das sagte brachte mich richtig zum Lächeln, auch wenn solche einsilbigen Antworten ein wenig frustrierend waren.

„Du bist nicht gerade sehr gesprächig, was?" Diese Frage rutschte mir heraus, bevor ich wirklich darüber nachdenken konnte; sonst hätte ich sie wahrscheinlich gar nicht ausgesprochen. Hoffentlich dachte er jetzt nicht ich würde mich über ihm lustig machen wollen. Aber nachdem er mich einen Moment lang schweigend angesehen hatte, antwortete er einfach mit „Nein.".

Normalerweise hätte ich dieses Gespräch – insoweit man es, als solches bezeichnen konnte – längst beendet und wäre gegangen, denn das hier führte ja offenbar zu nichts, aber irgendetwas hielt mich an Ort und Stelle. Ich kam einfach nicht von seinem Gesicht los, oder besser gesagt seinen Augen; warme braune Augen, die mich intensiv anschauten.

Ich hätte beinahe den Kopf geschüttelt um mich besser konzentrieren zu können, denn plötzlich drehten sich meine Gedanken nur noch um dieses Paar braune Augen. Und es war schwer mich weit genug davon los zureißen, um noch einen Versuch zu starten, hieraus so etwas wie ein Gespräch zu machen.

„Ich heiße Thea. Wie ist dein Name?" Da ich meine Konzentration noch nicht ganz wieder gefunden hatte, sprach ich diese Frage etwas zu langsam aus. Aber vielleicht würde er das ja gar nicht bemerken.

„Ich bin Embry Call.", kam die Antwort.

Embry? Das war der Nachname meines alten Englisch-Lehrers gewesen, aber als Vorname war ‚Embry' mir vollkommen unbekannt. Aber wer war ich schon mich über ungewöhnliche Vornamen zu wundern, ‚Fenella' war in dieser Hinsicht wohl kaum besser.

„Freut mich Embry.", sagte ich schlicht, während ich mich unwillkürlich wieder auf das warme Braun seiner Augen konzentrierte.

Mir wurde gerade noch rechtzeitig bewusst, dass ich im Begriff war ihm die Hand zu reichen. Das war keine gute Idee. Ich schob beide Hände so tief wie möglich in die Taschen meiner Jacke. Einerseits wollte ich es vermeiden, allzu private Episoden seiner Vergangenheit, ohne sein Wissen zu sehen – bei Fremden, die ich wahrscheinlich nie wieder sehen würde, war das nicht so problematisch, aber bei allen anderen wollte ich das lieber vermeiden -, andererseits war da ja immer noch das Problem meiner Körpertemperatur.

Was mich jedoch nervös machte, war der plötzlich heftige Wunsch, trotzallem seine Haut zu berühren. Ich musste mich richtig zusammenreißen um dem nicht nach zu geben. Wahrscheinlich war es das Beste diese Situation einfach auf sich beruhen zu lassen und zu gehen. Denn ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich mich wieder rechtzeitig im Griff hätte, wenn ich mich erneut in seinem Blick verfing.

„Also dann …" Wie sollte ich das hier anständig und schnell beenden? Ich entschied mich das ‚anständig' sausen zu lassen und es einfach schnell zu beenden. „Wir sehen uns sicher noch mal."

Wenn er mich jetzt nicht für eine Verrückte mit Stimmungsschwankungen hielt, konnte ich mich glücklich schätzen.

Ich wollte gerade gehen, als er mich mit einem „Warte!" zurückhielt und ich stehen blieb und mich halb zu ihm umdrehte. Ich befürchtete, mich nicht wieder von seinen Augen losreißen zu können, wenn ich mich ganz herum drehte.

Er schwieg einen Moment, und schien angestrengt nachzudenken.

„Wie lange wirst du hier bleiben?" Diese Frage hatte ich nicht erwartet. Eigentlich wusste nicht wirklich, was ich erwartet hatte.

Sollte ich die Frage beantworten? Warum nicht? Sie war nicht unangebrachter als meine Frage nach seinem Namen. Also gut.

„Ich weiß nicht genau. Auf jeden Fall bis nächstes Jahr, wenn ich meinen Abschluss an der Tribal School mache."

Warum ich die Sache mit der Schule noch hinzugefügt hatte, war mir selbst nicht ganz klar, aber nun war es nun einmal draußen. Sollte er daraus machen, was er wollte.

Zugleich entstand in meinem Kopf die Vorstellung, dass er mit seiner Frage vielleicht darauf abgezielt hatte, herauszufinden, ob die Möglichkeit bestand mich wiederzusehen.

Aber kaum hatte ich mir eingestanden, dass mir diese Idee gefiel, schalt ich mich dafür. Das war doch unsinnig, er kannte mich nicht und rein äußerlich war ich wohl kaum besonders genug, um so schnell Interesse zu wecken.

Das alles ging mir durch den Kopf, nachdem ich mich wieder zum gegen gewandt hatte.

Dieser an sich einfache Vorgang gestaltete sich im Augenblick schwieriger als gewöhnlich, da ich mich für jeden Schritt bewusst entscheiden musste. Es war als würde mein Körper gegen mein Gehirn arbeiten.

So etwas hatte ich noch nie erlebt und ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich das alles gut finden sollte oder nicht. Auf der einen Seite war es ein angenehm warmes Gefühl, das sich beim bloßen Gedanken an ihn in mir ausbreitete und mich zum Lächeln brachte. Auf der anderen Seite hatte ich das Gefühl Teile meiner Selbstkontrolle zu verlieren und das gefiel mir gar nicht.


	4. Chapter 4

**Schlechte und gute Überraschungen**

Thea

Den gesamten Weg zu Bens Haus versuchte ich mir über das, was auch immer hier passierte klar zu werden, ohne wirklich zu einem Punkt zu kommen. Als ich die Haustür aufschloss, schob ich die Sache erst einmal beiseite, im Augenblick brachte es mir nichts, außer mehr Verwirrung die Situation immer und immer wieder zu analysieren.

Ich hatte die Erfahrung gemacht, dass Arbeit sich am Besten eignete, um sich vom Nachdenken abzuhalten. Und da Ben noch nicht zu Hause war, machte ich mich daran, den Schreibtisch erneut aufzubauen. Und obwohl Angus sich immer wie absichtlich auf die Teile legte, die ich gerade brauchte und ich so beinahe fünf Minuten damit zu brachte ein paar Schrauben zu suchen, die sich dann unter einer seiner Pfoten wieder anfanden, stand nach einer guten Dreiviertelstunde ein Schreibtisch in meinem Zimmer. Ich stellte fest, dass solch Sachen viel besser funktionierten, wenn Ben mir nicht ständig dazwischen funkte.

Als Nächstes machte ich mich daran zuerst meinen Koffer und dann die Kartons auszuräumen, die größtenteils meine Bücher enthielten.

Gerade als ich mir überlegte, was ich mit den letzten beiden Kisten, deren Inhalt beim besten Willen nicht mehr im Bücherregal unterzubringen war, anstellen sollte, hörte ich ein Auto den Schotterweg herauf klappern. Das konnte bloß Bens alte Kiste sein.

Angus, der die ganze Zeit vor meinem Bett gelegen und mich beobachtete hatte, war bereits aufgesprungen und nach unten gelaufen.

Als ich endlich unten ankam, kam Ben gerade aus dem Flur herein und balancierte dabei zwei große braune Papiertüten in einem Arm, während er mit dem andern Beth beiseiteschob, die sehr an deren Inhalt interessiert war.

Die vordere Tüte schwankte gefährlich, ich stürzte auf ihn zu und fing sie gerade noch rechtzeitig auf, bevor sie auf dem Boden aufschlug.

„Danke. Hervorragende Reflexe.", sagte Ben lächelnd und trug seine Tüte in die Küche, gefolgt von Beth, die sich nicht so ohne Weiteres abschütteln ließ. Ich folgte ihm mit meiner Tüte und setzte mich auf die Arbeitsfläche, während er die Einkäufe im Kühlschrank und in den Schränken verstaute. Nach mehreren bestimmten Neins von Ben begriff auch Beth, dass sie wohl doch nichts aus den gutriechenden Tüten bekommen würde, und zog sich in ihre Ecke zurück.

„Ich dachte mir, dass wir zum Mittag Nudeln mit Tomatensoße essen. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hast du die früher sehr gern gegessen."

Ich musste grinsen. Das war wohl eine ziemliche Untertreibung; als ich ihn mit 8 Jahren das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, war das so ziemlich das Einzige gewesen, was ich ohne zu murren aß.

„Ich esse sie auch heute noch gern. Wer soll denn kochen? Du oder ich?"

„Da das hier das Einzige ist, was ich, abgesehen von Fertiggerichten kochen kann, würde ich sagen ich koche. Denn wenn du irgendetwas Komplizierteres essen möchtest, wirst du wohl selbst kochen müssen. Ich bin wohl einer der schlechtesten Köche, die auf dieser Erde wandeln."

Mein Lächeln wurde breiter. „Schlechter als Grandpa wirst du kaum sein. An meinem 12. Geburtstag hat er bei dem Versuch einen Kuchen zu backen, beinahe die Küche in Brand gesteckt."

Beim Gedanken an diesen glücklichen Tag überrollte mich die Trauer wie eine dunkle Woge und spülte mein Lächeln und jedes Glücksgefühl mit sich weg. Ich verstummte. Ich konnte nicht weiter sprechen. Ich fühlte mich taub und leer.

Ben bemerkte natürlich meinen plötzlichen Gefühlsumschwung und konnte sich wahrscheinlich denken, was ihn ausgelöst hatte. So wie er jetzt vor mir stand, mit traurigen Augen, hängenden Schultern und einige Zentimeter kleiner als sonst, sah er beinahe so traurig aus, wie ich mich fühlte.

Ich wusste nicht, inwieweit sein unglücklicher Ausdruck durch die Erkenntnis ausgelöst wurde, dass sein Vater tot war – soweit ich wusste, hatten die beiden immer ein denkbar schlechtes Verhältnis gehabt -, oder ein Ausdruck seines empathischen Charakters war.

„Möchtest du darüber reden?", fragte er leise, nachdem er mich einen Augenblick lang abwartend angesehen hatte.

„Nein.", brachte ich mit erstickter Stimme hervor. Ich hielt mit aller Macht meine Tränen zurück. „Ich gehe kurz raus. Ich muss einen Moment allein sein."

Und ich glitt von der Arbeitsfläche und verließ die Küche. Ich schlüpfte in meine Stiefel ohne sie zuzubinden, schnappte mir meine Jacke ohne sie anzuziehen und ging aus dem Haus. Dass Angus mir folgte, bemerkte ich erst gar nicht, erst als er seinen Kopf unter meine Hand schob, nahm ich ihn wahr. Wenn ich ihn so ansah, sah er beinahe selbst traurig aus, aber das lag wohl eher an meiner eigenen Gemütsverfassung.

Am liebsten wäre ich, wie zu Hause einfach etwas ziellos durch den Wald gestrichen, bis ich mich besser fühlte, aber hier war die Gefahr sich zu verlaufen einfach zu groß. Also lief ich nur so weit, dass ich weder Straße noch Haus sehen konnte, und ließ mich dann auf einen dick mit Moos überwucherten Stein fallen.

Angus setzte sich neben mir auf den Boden und legte seinen großen schweren Kopf auf meine Knie, während er hin und wieder leise fiepte. Ich strich ihm mit der einen Hand abwesend darüber und stützte mein Gesicht in die andere.

So saß ich nun mitten unter den riesigen Bäumen und ließ endlich meinen Tränen freien Lauf. Und diese ließen sich jetzt auch nicht mehr eindämmen, es war, als drängten nun sämtliche Tränen, die ich in den letzten Wochen zurückgehalten hatte an die Oberfläche. All die Tränen, die ich mir verboten hatte; entweder aus Rücksicht auf Clara Waterman, die selbst wie am Boden zerstört gewesen war, oder Brian, der es noch nie hatte ertragen können mich weinen zu sehen, oder weil ich selbst es einfach nicht fertigbrachte, vor mehr oder weniger fremden Menschen zu weinen.

Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich dort gesessen hatte, als Angus plötzlich aufsprang und im Unterholz verschwand. Wo wollte dieser Hund nun schon wieder hin?

Ich stand auf und wischte mir die Tränen vom Gesicht. Ich rief nach ihm, bekam aber keine Reaktion. Sollte ich ihm nachlaufen? Wohl besser nicht. Ich erinnerte mich an die Nachrichtenmeldungen, die Brian mir ein paar Tage vor meiner Abreise gezeigt hatte. Darin war von Wanderern die Rede gewesen, die sich in irgendeinem großen nordamerikanischen Waldgebieten verlaufen hatten und verhungert oder erfroren waren.

Ich glaubte zwar nicht, mich auf der Suche nach einem Hund so sehr zu verlaufen, dass mir der Hungertod drohte – Tod durch Erfrieren war bei mir noch weniger wahrscheinlich -, aber ich kannte das Gelände nicht und es wäre sicherlich nicht ungefährlich hier allein herumzustolpern.

Ich rief wieder nach ihm und dieses Mal hörte ich etwas. Eine Bewegung hinter einem hohen Gestrüpp, aber das war nicht Angus. Was sich dort bewegte, war größer und schwerer als der Hund, den ich suchte.

Ich bekam Angst. Ich wollte noch einmal nach Angus rufen, aber meine Stimme schrumpfte zu einem Flüstern zusammen. Ich begann zu zittern, als wäre mir kalt. Ansonsten war mein Körper wie erstarrt. Umso schnelle rasten meine Gedanken.

Was war da? Auf jeden Fall irgendetwas Großes, ich konnte es atmen hören. Ein Bär? Ich wusste, dass es hier Bären gab, aber hielten die jetzt nicht Winterschlaf? Aber vielleicht hatte diesen Bären etwas geweckt.

Vor Angst zog sich mein Magen zusammen und meine Atmung verlor den Rhythmus.

Was tat man in einer solchen Situation? Ruhig stehen bleiben und abwarten, oder sich umdrehen und laufen so schnell man konnte?

Stehenbleiben oder laufen? Stehenbleiben oder laufen? In meinem Kopf wiederholte sich diese Frage wie eine Endlosschleife.

Erst als Angus mit einem Mal wieder auftauchte, löste sich meine Starre und ich begann zu laufen, ohne das wirklich entschieden zu haben; meine Beine schienen das Kommando übernommen zu haben.

Ich lief so schnell, wie der unebene Boden es mir erlaubte, ohne zu stürzen und verlor mehrere Male beinahe meine Schuhe. Die ganze Zeit versuchte ich herauszuhören, ob uns etwas folgte, aber da war nur das Geräusch meiner Füße und Angus' Pfoten auf dem Waldboden.

Als ich Bens Veranda erreichte, wurde ich etwas ruhiger und traute mich, mich umzusehen, aber zwischen den Bäumen war nichts zuerkennen. Trotzdem beeilte ich mich ins Haus zu kommen, und sobald ich die Tür geschlossen hatte, lehnte ich mich erst einmal einen Moment dagegen, bis mein Herz nicht mehr ganz so kräftig gegen meinen Brustkorb schlug. Erst dann stieß ich mich von der Tür ab und folgte Angus in den Wohnraum.

Offenbar hatte ich länger auf dem Stein gesessen, als ich gedacht hatte; denn als ich immer noch leicht außer Atem eintrat, stand das Mittagessen bereits auf dem Tisch und Ben saß mit Beth vor dem Fernseher.

„Da bist du ja wieder. Geht's dir besser?", fragte Ben ohne den Blick richtig vom Bildschirm zu lösen – dort lief irgendeine schlechte Seifenoper.

„Etwas besser, ja.", antwortete ich in einem etwas gehetzten Tonfall, der Ben dazu veranlasste, mich richtig anzusehen.

„Ist was passiert?", fragte er jetzt erschrocken und kam auf mich zu.

Ich beruhigte mich so langsam, sodass meine Stimme fast wieder normal klang, als ich antwortete. „Eigentlich nichts. Ich habe mich nur unglaublich erschreckt. Angus ist mit einem Mal weggelaufen und verschwunden. Ich habe nach ihm gerufen, aber er hat nicht gehört. Aber dann war da irgendetwas Großes hinter dem hohen Gestrüpp; viel größer als Angus. Ich habe gedacht, vielleicht ein Bär oder so etwas."

Ben runzelte skeptisch die Stirn. „Ein Bär? Das halte ich für eher unwahrscheinlich. Konntest du irgendetwas erkennen?"

„Nein. Es war alles zu hoch und dicht gewachsen, und als Angus endlich doch noch aufgetaucht ist, bin ich gerannt."

„Hm." Er fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die dichten schwarzen Haare. „Bist du sicher, dass es nicht bloß Angus war?"

Ich überlegte; rief mir alles noch einmal in Erinnerung. Ich war aufgewühlt gewesen. War es wirklich nur Angus gewesen und ich machte die Sache im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes größer als sie war?

„Ich weiß nicht …" Ich zögerte. Hatte ich, nachdem Angus zurückgekommen war, noch etwas anderes gehört, als seine Pfoten und meine Füße? "Ich glaube nicht, dass es bloß Angus war, es war etwas Großes da, ob nun ein Bär oder nicht; es war größer als er.", fuhr ich fort und ließ mich auf einen Stuhl sinken.

Ben schaute mich immer noch an. Er sah jetzt nicht mehr skeptisch aus, eher als versuche er eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Nach ein paar Sekunden konnte ich sehen, wie eine Entscheidung einrastete.

„Also gut. Ich muss heute Nachmittag ohnehin nach Port Angeles in die Zentrale. Wenn es ein Bär war, sollte sich das anhand der Bewegungsprofile der erfassten Tiere erkennen lassen. Es wäre zwar ungewöhnlich, aber nicht das erste Mal, dass ein Bär in seiner Hibernation gestört wird und auf der Suche nach Nahrung durch die Wälder streift. Wenn sie hungerhaben, machen sie auch vor menschlichen Siedlungen nicht halt. Sollte das so sein, geht von dem Tier eine nicht unerhebliche Gefahr aus. Daher wäre es mir lieber, du würdest im Haus bleiben, bis ich wieder da bin. Okay?"

Ich nickte. Im Moment hatte ich sowieso nicht geplant, so schnell wieder allein in den Wald zu gehen.

Das Mittagessen war eine stille Angelegenheit. Eigentlich hatte ich mit Ben über meine nicht ganz so kleinen Eigenheiten – oder schlicht den Fakt, dass ich ein Freak war – reden wollen, aber irgendwie schien das gerade nicht der richtige Moment zu sein. Zugegebenermaßen wusste ich auch noch nicht richtig, wie ich das Thema zur Sprache bringen sollte.

Ich hatte am Vormittag versucht, mir eine Strategie für dieses Gespräch zurechtzulegen – zumindest bis mir Embry über den Weg gelaufen war -, aber egal wie ich es auch formulierte, es klang jedes Mal völlig verrückt.

Ich wusste schon, warum ich selbst mit meiner Großmutter, die diesbezüglich immer recht aufgeschlossen gewesen war, so gut wie nie darüber gesprochen hatte. Und nun mit Ben dieses empfindliche Thema zu behandeln, drohte mich zu überfordern.

Ich war nie der Typ gewesen, der Dinge ständig vor sich herschob. Wenn etwas getan werden muss, tut man es am besten gleich. Aber in diesem Fall war es ungewöhnlich schwer, mich an meine eigenen Prinzipien zu halten.

Ich sah von meinem Teller auf und in Bens Gesicht, in dem ich so viel von meinen Großeltern und vor allem meinem Vater erkennen konnte. Ich spürte wie gern ich ihn hatte. Ich machte mir Sorgen wie er reagieren würde, wenn er erfuhr wie seltsam ich war.

Diese Sorge beherrschte mich den gesamten restlichen Tag. Wie ich sie nur hatte vergessen können.

Ben fuhr direkt nach dem Essen los und kam erst spät wieder nach Hause. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste ich immer noch nicht, wie ich mit dem Thema umgehen sollte.

Wie viel sollte ich ihm erzählen? Wie viel wusste er bereits? Wie würde er reagieren? Hätte er Angst vor mir? Das wäre nur natürlich. Würde er mich vielleicht aus seinem Haus werfen? Oder würde er es am Ende sogar irgendwie verstehen?

Mir ständig dieselben Fragen zu stellen, ohne auch nur im Ansatz eine vernünftige Antwort darauf zu finden, war so frustrierend, dass ich mir irgendwann nur noch vom Fernseher berieseln ließ, um meinen eigenen Gedanken zu entkommen. Daher war ich tatsächlich in erster Linie erleichtert, als Ben wieder da war.

Er meinte, was auch immer ich im Wald gehört hätte, wäre zumindest keiner der im Nationalpark erfassten Bären gewesen. Und dass er es für unwahrscheinlich hielte, dass es überhaupt ein Bär gewesen wäre, da es keine diesbezüglichen Meldungen gäbe.

Ich brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um zu verstehen, wovon er sprach; meine Gedanken über Ben hatten den Vorfall im Wald fast völlig verdrängt. Und jetzt, da der Schreck nicht mehr so nah war, wusste ich kaum, warum ich mich so aufgeregt hatte.

Er sprach noch weiter, aber ich hörte ihm kaum zu, stattdessen schaute ich ihm konzentriert ins Gesicht, als könnte ich dort die Antworten auf meine viel dringenderen Fragen lesen. Ich musste ihn so intensiv angestarrt haben, dass er begann, sich unwohl zu fühlen und schließlich mitten im Satz abbrach und mich unsicher fragte, ob alles in Ordnung sei.

Im ersten Moment antwortete ich nicht. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich antworten sollte; irgendwie fühlte ich mich überrumpelt.

Erst als Ben erneut nachfragte, hatte ich meine Gedanken weit genug gesammelt, um über eine anständige Antwort nachzudenken. Ich hatte ihn gern, sehr gern sogar und er war wahrscheinlich der letzte Rest Familien, den ich noch hatte. Er hatte die Wahrheit verdient.

Ich räusperte mich und wandte die Augen von seinem Gesicht. „Um ehrlich zu sein, ist nicht alles in Ordnung – nicht richtig zumindest."

Hätte ich ihm ins Gesicht geschaut, hätte ich Sorge darin lesen können, das wusste ich, also sprach ich schnell weiter. „Ich weiß nicht wirklich, wie ich das sagen soll …" Wieder schwieg ich kurz, um meine Gedanken zu ordnen. „Ich nehme an es ist am Besten, wenn ich direkt bin.", damit schaute ich ihm wieder an.

Ich weiß nicht. Ob dir in den vergangenen 24 Stunden aufgefallen ist, dass ich … ehm …naja … irgendwie … irgendwie wärmer bin als man vielleicht erwarten würde."

Ich sah Ben an und wartete auf seine Reaktion. Ich rechnete mit allem Möglichen; mit Schweigen, mit Geschrei, mit Wut, mit Unverständnis, aber mit seiner tatsächlichen Reaktion hatte ich ganzsicher nicht gerechnet.

Ben begann schallend zu lachen; so sehr, dass ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Er brauchte eine volle Minute, ehe er wieder in der Lage war zu sprechen.

„Entschuldige. Ich weiß, das ist eigentlich nicht lustig.", sagte er endlich und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen.

Ich konnte nur nicken. Ich war so verwirrt, dass ich gar nicht wusste, wie ich sonst reagieren sollte, und schaute ihn einfach nur mit dümmlichem Gesichtsausdruck an. Und da ich nichts sagte, fuhr Ben fort.

„Ich weiß, dass du anders bist als alle anderen. Aber wer hätte das bei einer Mutter wie deiner schon erwartet. Du hast offensichtlich mehr von ihr geerbt, als nur dein hübsches Gesicht."

Ich schwieg immer noch; ich wusste wirklich nicht, was ich darauf antworten sollte. In meinem Kopf rasten die Gedanken hin und her.

Er hatte meine Mutter gekannt! Noch wichtiger, er könnte mir wahrscheinlich etwas über sie erzählen. Mein Großvater hatte sich immer geweigert auch nur ein Wort über meine Mutter zu verlieren und hatte mir schon früh verboten, in seiner Gegenwart ‚die Hexe' auch nur zu erwähnen.

Meine Großmutter schien sie nicht so gehasst zu haben; sie hatte mir immer erzählt meine Mutter sei eine Fee gewesen – wie im Märchen.

Seltsamerweise hatte ich nie daran gedacht, meinen Onkel nach ihr zu fragen. Aber jetzt, da sich mir die Gelegenheit bot, wollte ich sie auch nutzen.

„Erzähl mir von ihr.", verlangte ich leise. Ben lächelte sanft, dann sah er mich plötzlich verwundert an.

„Du bist doch postkognitiv begabt. Eigentlich solltest du eine ganze Menge über Fenella wissen. Vielleicht nicht unbedingt über deine Großeltern – die haben nie viel von ihr gesehen -, aber über deinen Vater solltest du doch so einiges von ihr gesehen haben."

Ursprünglich war ich der Meinung gewesen, dass meine Überraschung nicht mehr größer hätte werden können. Aber was er da sagte, war einfach nicht zu glauben. Und wie er es sagte. Er sprach davon als wäre das alles vollkommen selbstverständlich; die normalste Sache der Welt; als könnte jeder durch einfachen Hautkontakt die Erinnerungen seiner Mitmenschen sehen.

Aber war es wirklich so überraschend, dass er darüber Bescheid wusste? Sicher, zu meinen Großeltern hatte er nicht das beste Verhältnis gehabt, aber meinem Vater hatte er sehr nahe gestanden. Da war es wohl kaum verwunderlich, dass Theodor seinem Bruder sogar die sehr ungewöhnlichen Seiten seiner Tochter geschildert hatte.

Diese Erkenntnis brachte mir eine unglaubliche Erleichterung. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, wie sehr das alles auf mir gelastet hatte, seit mir klar geworden war, dass ich einen neuen Vormund bekommen würde.

Diese Erleichterung verdrängte alle anderen Gefühle aus meinem Gesicht, sodass sich ein glückliches Lächeln darauf ausbreiten konnte.

Und während mir das alles bewusst wurde, saß Ben schweigend vor mir und sah immer noch leicht verwirrt aus.

Die Tatsache, dass er zumindest grundlegende Kenntnisse über meine Andersartigkeit besaß, nahm mir einen großen Teil meiner Befangenheit und versetzte mich in die Lage ihm bestimmte Dinge in diesem Zusammenhang zu erklären. Zumindest soweit ich selbst darüber Bescheid wusste, denn alles, was ich wusste, stammte aus eigenen Beobachtungen; ich hatte ja nie jemanden gehabt, der mich über die Ursachen bestimmter Probleme aufgeklärt hätte.

„Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie erleichtert ich bin, dass du davon weißt. Denn zugegebenermaßen wusste ich nicht, wie ich dir das alles hätte erklären sollen."

Ben lächelte wieder. „Wie gesagt mir einer solchen Mutter hättest du kaum durchschnittlich werden können. Abgesehen davon hat dein Vater mich immer, bis zu seinem Tod, auf dem Laufenden gehalten. Und weil ich nun einmal weiß, was du kannst, wundert es mich, dass es nötig ist, dass ich dir von deiner Mutter erzähle. Soweit ich es verstanden habe, würde es ausreichen, dir einfach die Hand zu geben."

Ich nickte. „Normalerweise jede Art von Hautkontakt ist völlig ausreichend. Das Problem besteht darin, dass sämtliche Erinnerungen – ob bewusste oder unbewusste – die mit Mum zu tun haben vollkommen verschwommen und einfach … wie soll ich das sagen … nicht zu greifen sind. Ich kann sie einfach nicht wahrnehmen. Woran das liegt, weiß ich nicht. Die einzige Erinnerung, die ich an sie habe, ist eine von Dad, aber die ist auch nicht mehr als ein krisseliges Bild von ihr. Wie eine schlechte Fotografie im Kopf. Obwohl er sich damals sehr darauf konzentriert hat. Das war kurz nach seinem Unfall; vielleicht hätte es besser funktioniert, wenn er gesund gewesen wäre, aber von dir habe ich gestern auch keine klare Erinnerung an sie wahrnehmen können, nur ein paar verschwommene Bilder."

„Wenn du willst, können wir es noch mal versuchen und ich konzentriere mich auf eine bestimmte Erinnerung."

Ich war nicht sehr zuversichtlich, legte aber dennoch meine Hand auf seine Wange. Eigentlich hatte der Berührungspunkt keinen Einfluss auf meine Wahrnehmung, aber diese Geste hatte irgendwie eine schöne Symbolwirkung.

Ben schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Ich spürte wie ein Bild sich aus dem Strom der anderen in den Vordergrund schob, aber es war nicht mehr als ein Haufen Farbkleckse und nichtbestimmbarer Emotionen. Auch wenn ich nicht mehr erwartet hatte, war ich dennoch enttäuscht, als ich die Hand sinken ließ und den Kopf schüttelte.

„Tut mir leid.", sagte Ben mitfühlend.

Ich schaffte es mir ein Lächeln abzuringen, als ich antwortete. „Ist schon gut. Du kannst ja nichts dafür. Ich würde jetzt gern ins Bett gehen, wenn du nichts dagegen hast."

„Natürlich nicht. Ich glaube ich sollte auch rechtzeitig ins Bett. Ich muss morgen früh raus und den Tourguide für eine Gruppe Touristen geben."

Ich wünschte ihm ‚Gute Nacht' und ging dann nach oben.

Ich schlief lange und ohne von Träumen gestört zu werden. Als ich aufwachte, waren Ben und die Hunde schon weg; also verbrachte ich meinen Tag in Schlabberklamotten, räumte hier und da ein wenig auf, packte meine Tasche für die Schule und brachte die restliche Zeit damit zu so etwas wie ein System in Bens Büchersammlung zu bringen.

Die Geräusche von Bens Heimkehr am Abend drangen nur dumpf in meine Träume vor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fragen ohne Antworten**

Embry

Quil grinste; zumindest insoweit das in seiner Wolfsgestalt möglich war. Ich dagegen konnte nichts Komisches daran finden, dass ich Thea sosehr erschreckt hatte, dass sie panisch zu Ben Elliots Haus zurückgelaufen war. Sie hatte sogar ihre Jacke auf dem Stein liegen lassen; ihre Jacke, die sich jetzt in meinem Zimmer befand. Ich hatte darüber nachgedacht, sie ihr wieder zu geben oder zumindest vor die Haustür zu legen, aber ich konnte mich einfach nicht davon trennen. Sie war wie ein Teil von ihr; von ihrem Duft durchdrungen. Diese Jacke war für mich das einzig Gute eines Sonntags gewesen, an dem ich sie nicht ein einziges Mal zu Gesicht bekommen hatte.

Der bloße Gedanke daran, wie sie weinend da gesessen hatte und ich einfach nicht wusste wie ich ihr hätte helfen sollen, oder an die Angst die ich wenig später in ihren Augen gesehen hatte, ihre krampfhafte Atmung, fügte mir regelrecht körperliche Schmerzen zu.

‚Ich finde das überhaupt nicht witzig.'

‚Ich weiß.' Natürlich wusste er das und auch wie wütend mich sein Grinsen machte; vollkommen egal, dass es eigentlich nur ein mentales Grinsen war.

‚Reg dich nicht so auf, Embry. Ich finde das nicht komischer als du. Ich freue mich für dich.'

‚Du freust dich für mich? Weil ich sie fast zu Tode erschreckt habe?'

‚Rede nicht so einen Blödsinn!', jetzt klang er genervt. ‚Dass sie sich so sehr erschreckt hat, ist alles andere als gut. Ben Elliot ist Ranger, und niemand kann es gebrauchen, dass sie hier wieder eine Bärenjagd veranstalten. Ich kann sowieso nicht nachvollziehen, warum du ausgerechnet in Wolfsgestalt auf sie aufpassen musstest. '

Für diesen Punkt hatte ich selbst keine anständige Erklärung. Generell hatte ich seit Samstag Schwierigkeiten mir mein eigenes Verhalten, meine Gedanken und Gefühle zu erklären.

‚Möchtest du meine Theorie hören?', fragte Quil, der meinem Gedankengang gefolgt war.

Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich seine Theorie wirklich hören wollte, andererseits, kam ich mit meinen eigenen Überlegungen kaum auf einen grünen Zweig.

‚Ach was soll's! Dann breite mal deine Theorie aus. '

‚Da da muss ich gar nichts ausbreiten, da reicht ein Wort … Prägung.'

Das schlug ein. Dieses eine Wort, oder vielmehr die Erkenntnis, die damit zusammenhing, traf mich wie ein Schlag vor die Brust und ich blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Einige Meilen weiter nördlich, blieb Quil ebenfalls stehen und beobachtete die Auswirkungen, die seine Theorie auf mich hatte.

Prägung? Daran hatte ich überhaupt nicht gedacht. Warum eigentlich nicht? Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte ich nie wirklich angenommen, auf jemanden geprägt zu werden. Zwar war das fast allen Anderen des ursprünglichen Rudels passiert, aber ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass das mir ebenfalls passieren würde. Sicher hatte ich immer mal wieder darüber nachgedacht, wie das so wäre, aber nie besonders lange und nie ernsthaft.

War ich auf Thea geprägt? Das schien die einzig sinnvolle Erklärung zu sein. Wie sonst ließe sich die Heftigkeit der Gefühle erklären, mit denen ich auf ihren bloßen Anblick reagierte? Warum sonst hatte ich, egal was ich tat, ihr Gesicht vor Augen, den Klang ihrer Stimme im Ohr? Seit ich sie das erste Mal gesehen hatte, war sie das Zentrum meiner Gedanken, meines Handelns geworden, ohne selbst etwas dafür getan zu haben. Und ich war glücklich darüber.

‚Du hast recht.', brachte ich vollkommen überrascht zustande, sobald sich meine Gedanken wieder etwas beruhigt hatten.

‚Natürlich habe ich recht.', meinte Quil, als hätte ich infrage gestellt, dass die Erde sich um die Sonne dreht. ‚Es war doch eigentlich ziemlich offensichtlich, und wir hatten angenommen, dass du von selbst darauf kommst …'

‚Wir?', unterbrach ich ihn.

‚Klar wir. Jake und ich haben schon Samstagvormittag bemerkt, was mit dir los ist und Leah hat auch nicht viel länger gebraucht, um die Lage zu begreifen. Meine Güte, sogar Seth ist fast sofort darauf gekommen. Ich hätte wirklich nicht erwartet, dir da auf die Sprünge helfen zu müssen. Du hast es doch so oft miterlebt und kennst doch das Gefühl.'

‚Ich habe einfach nicht darüber nachgedacht. Obwohl ich selbst merke, wie seltsam ich mich verhalte, habe ich doch das Gefühl, das alles wäre vollkommen normal.'

‚Naja … wenn man voraussetzt, dass Prägung irgendwie normal ist, verhältst du dich in diesem Rahmen auch vollkommen normal. '

Darauf konnte ich nicht wirklich antworten und schwieg daher.

Quil drängte nicht auf eine Antwort und ließ mich die restliche Nacht so gut wie möglich mit meinen Gedanken allein. Ich war ihm dankbar dafür; ich hatte genug damit zu tun das alles für mich selbst zu verarbeiten, ohne dass jemand anderes seinen Senf dazugab.

Am Montagmorgen, nach knapp zwei Stunden unruhigen Schlafs, war ich zumindest so weit, dass ich es wirklich glauben konnte. Aber welche Konsequenzen sollte ich daraus ziehen? Klar war nur, dass ich in ihrer Nähe sein musste, alles Andere machte mich wahnsinnig und war daher eher nebensächlich.

Die Anderen standen in der üblichen Gruppe vor der Schule und warteten auf mich. Wie fast jeden Tag war ich mal wieder der Letzte. Normalerweise fand dieser Umstand keine weitere Beachtung als das übliche Kopfnicken oder ein gemurmeltes ‚Morgen', aber dieser Montag war anders; und das offenbar nicht nur für mich, auch die Anderen verhielten sich ungewöhnlich.

Alle schauten mich an, als warteten sie auf irgendetwas Bestimmtes und lächelten, als wollten sie diese Regung ihrer Gesichter eigentlich unterdrücken. Alle bis auf Seth, der grinste so breit, dass sein Gesicht beinahe zu schmal dafür schien.

Ich brauchte einen Moment, bis mir klar wurde, was das sollte. Und als ich endlich so weit war, konnte ich ein Seufzen nur knapp unterdrücken. Natürlich wussten sie alle Bescheid.

„Na?", sagte Seth und schlug mir mit der Hand so kräftig auf die Schulter, dass jeder normale Mensch mit Schmerzen darunter zusammengebrochen wäre.

„Na.", erwiderte ich mit einem nicht ganz so überschwänglichen Grinsen wie er.

„Wer ist die Glückliche? Kennt man sie?", bohrte er.

„Ich bezweifle, dass du sie kennst. Ich glaube sie ist ein Teil von Ben Elliots englischer Verwandtschaft; vielleicht seine Nichte oder so. Auf jeden Fall wohnt sie bei ihm."

„Ahh. Dann wird sie das wohl sein, oder?", meinte er und schaute über meine Schulter zur Straße. Mein Kopf fuhr so schnell herum, dass es in meinem Nacken leicht knackte, aber ich kümmerte mich nicht darum. Thea kletterte gerade aus Elliots altem Pick-up und sah sich mit unsicherem Blick um.

Elliot stieg ebenfalls aus und reichte ihr einen Rucksack; dann winkte er jemandem, der offenbar auch vor der Schule stand und ich wandte den Kopf um zu sehen wem. Es war David Maneely. Ich hatte mit ihm zusammen Mathematik und Englisch. Er war einer der wenigen Weißen an der Schule; sein Vater war zwar Stammesmitglied, aber seine Mutter war weiß, was ihm die blauen Augen bescherte, auf die sämtliche Mädchen an der Schule abfuhren. Und David hatte nicht den Ruf irgendetwas anbrennen zu lassen.

Und dieser Typ steuerte nun auf die Beiden zu, wobei er Thea ausgiebig in Augenschein nahm und offenbar mochte, was er sah – und wie sollte er auch nicht, sie war in jeder Hinsicht schön. Das anzügliche Grinsen, das dabei über sein Gesicht huschte, gefiel mir gar nicht und ein leises Knurren stieg in meiner Brust auf – kein richtiges Knurren, eher die menschliche Entsprechung dessen.

Ich nahm mir vor ihn im Auge zu behalten; sollte er irgendetwas tun, was sie nicht wollte, sollte er ihr irgendwie wehtun, würde ich ihm wehtun.

Elliot sprach jetzt mit David, aber durch den Lärm, den vor allem die jüngeren Schüler veranstalteten, konnte ich nicht verstehen, was gesagt wurde, aber aus den Gesten konnte ich schließen, dass er Thea und David einander vorstellte. Dieser grinste sie breit an, was sie zwar etwas unsicher, aber dennoch erwiderte. Das versetzte mir einen empfindlichen Stich. Dass er ihr auch noch die Hand wie selbstverständlich auf den Rücken legte, als er sie zum Eingang begleitete, machte das Ganze nicht besser.

Bisher war David Maneely mir ziemlich egal gewesen - wir waren nie Freunde gewesen, aber ich hatte auch keinen besonderen Groll gegen ihn gehegt -, doch in diesem Moment hasste ich ihn. Ich würde ihn definitiv im Auge behalten.

„Embry?" Quils Stimme lenkte meine Aufmerksamkeit von der Tür ab, durch die die Beiden verschwunden waren und auf meine unmittelbare Umgebung zurück. Jetzt schauten mich alle mit einer leichten Besorgnis im Blick an.

„Beruhige dich.", sagte Paul und ich sah ihn fragend an. Paul sagte mir ich solle mich beruhigen? Wo waren wir, in einem Paralleluniversum? Trotzdem folgte ich seinem Blick hinunter zu meinen Händen; und erst als ich es sah bemerkte ich, wie sehr meine Arme zitterten.

Ich atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und versuchte das Bild von David Maneelys Hand auf ihrem Rücken so gut wie möglich beiseitezuschieben. Trotzdem brauchte ich über eine Minute um mich wieder in den Griff zu bekommen.

„Geht's wieder?", fragte Quil als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete, immer noch besorgt. Ich tat noch einen tiefen Atemzug, bevor ich antwortete:

„Geht wieder. Ich denke wir sollten rein gehen." Dass ich gerade beinahe die Beherrschung verloren hatte, war mir peinlich und ich wollte den Blicken der Anderen so schnell wie mögliche entkommen.

Ohne groß auf irgendjemanden zu warten, ging ich schnurstracks in den Raum, in dem mein Mathekurs stattfand, und ließ mich auf meinen üblichen Platz fallen. Auf diese Weise saßen alle, bis auf Quil, hinter mir und ich musste wenigstens nicht sehen, wie sie mich anschauten. Alle meinte in diesem Fall Paul, Jared und Kim – normalerweise zählte Jake ebenfalls dazu, aber der hatte sich ja für unbestimmte Zeit freistellen lassen.

Unsere Schule war klein, dementsprechend saß man meistens mit denselben Leuten in einem Kurs.

Nach und nach füllte sich der Raum mit den üblichen Gesichtern, denen ich kaum weiter Beachtung schenkte.

Erst kurz vor Beginn der Stunde, als Mr. Olbert bereits Aufgaben für den heutigen Unterricht an die Tafel schrieb, tauchte David auf. Und kaum war er durch den Türrahmen getreten, trat Thea zögernd hindurch; und ihre Präsenz schien den gesamten Raum aufzuhellen. Ihr Blick war auf den Fußboden gerichtet. Ohne aufzusehen, ging sie zum Lehrertisch, um sich den üblichen Zettel unterschreiben zu lassen.

Während sie darauf wartete, dass Mr. Olbert ihr den Zettel zurückgab, wippte sie leicht auf den Hacken und schaute mit abwesendem Blick aus dem Fenster. Woran sie wohl dachte? Die ganze Zeit war ich nicht in der Lage meinen Blick von ihr zu wenden. Von jeder ihrer Bewegungen ging eine unbeschreibliche Faszination aus.

Als Mr. Olbert ihr den Zettel reichte und sagte sie solle sich einen Platz suchen, sah sie endlich auf und ließ ihren Blick suchend durch den Raum schweifen. Während sie alle Anderen nur flüchtig streifte, ruhte ihr Blick einige Sekunden lang auf mir, was meinen Körper elektrisierte und wie beim ersten Mal meine Umgebung in den Hintergrund rücken ließ. Dieser kurze Moment fühlte sich an wie eine wundervolle Ewigkeit und war doch viel zu kurz.

Ihr Blick wanderte weiter und legte sich auf David, der vor mir saß. Ein kurzes Lächeln zog über ihr Gesicht, das ich ihm sofort neidete. Er zog den freien Stuhl neben sich zurück, als Aufforderung für sie sich neben ihn zu setzen.

Noch ein kleines Lächeln, noch ein Stich und dann ein kurzer Blick zu mir mit … was … Unsicherheit? Besorgnis? Ich konnte es nicht sagen, denn sie wandte sich schnell wieder David zu. Aber was auch immer es gewesen war, hatte zu einer Entscheidung geführt und sie ließ sich nun auf dem Platz neben David nieder. Auf dem Platz direkt vor mir.

Ich wollte meine Hand ausstrecken und sie in der glänzenden Flut ihrer Haare vergraben; ich wollte es beiseiteschieben, meine Finger über ihren Nacken streichen lassen; dunkle Haut gegen weiße, heiß gegen kühl …

Ich musste mich zusammenreißen. Ich umklammerte die Tischkante und versuchte mich auf Mr. Olbert zu konzentrieren. Für einen kurzen Moment funktionierte das sogar. Doch dann warf sie einen Teil ihrer Haare, die sie beim Schreiben störten über ihre Schulter, wodurch mich die volle Intensität ihres Duftes einhüllte, ohne von anderen Gerüchen gestört zu werden.

Ich schloss die Augen und sog die mich umgebende Luft tief ein; versank in diesem Duft. Ein Kribbeln breitete sich in mir aus bis in die Fingerspitzen.

Ich spannte sämtliche Muskeln an, um meine Hände dort zu halten, wo sie waren. Ich versuchte mich auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren, aber vergeblich; sobald sie sich auch nur ein wenig bewegte, war meine Aufmerksamkeit sofort bei ihr.

Wie ihr Haar schimmerte, wenn sie ihren Kopf bewegte, wie es in sanften Wellen über ihren Rücken floss, eine Strähne, die ihr immer wieder ungehorsam ins Gesicht fiel. Ich stellte mir vor wie es wäre diese Strähne durch meine Finger gleiten zu lassen und sie ihr vorsichtig wieder hinters Ohr zu stecken.

Sie schien den Unterricht ebenfalls nicht besonders interessant zu finden, sondern sich ehr zu langweilen. Abwesend malte sie mit ihrem Finger verschnörkelte Muster auf dem Tisch, als David anfing sich wegen irgendeiner Aufgabe frustriert die Haare zu raufen.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und sprach ihn leise an:

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Ein sanftes Lächeln spielte um ihre perfekten Lippen. Wie wunderbar wäre es, wenn dieses Lächeln mir gelten würde …

Ob David ihr gefiel? Dass sie ihm gefiel, war ziemlich offensichtlich, aber wie dachte sie darüber? Er war sehr beliebt bei den Mädchen, kaum eine konnte ihm widerstehen; besonders dann nicht, wenn er es darauf anlegte zu gefallen. Wirkte er auch auf Thea genauso anziehend?

Unwillkürlich schob sich ein Bild in meine Gedanken: Thea in Davids Armen, Thea, wie sie David küsste.

Ich spürte zwei Hände auf meinen Schultern und eine die mir gegen den Arm schlug. Das brachte mich zurück in die Realität.

„Embry! Lass den Tisch los! Du brichst ihn sonst kaputt!", zischte Jared mir ins Ohr. Ich sah hinunter und erkannte einen feinen Riss in der Tischplatte und ließ sofort los. Das war schon das zweite Mal, dass ich mich nicht völlig im Griff hatte; und der Tag hatte gerade erst begonnen.

Die nächste Stunde war Biologie. Dieses Mal fiel es mir etwas leichter meine Selbstkontrolle zu wahren. Das lag wohl in erster Linie daran, dass dieses Mal kein David Maneely neben ihr saß und sich mir auf diese Weise keine Bilder aufdrängten, die mich aus der Fassung zu bringen drohten.

Ob der Fakt, dass sie nun weiter von mir entfernt saß oder es doch eher schwerer machte, konnte ich nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen. Einerseits schaffte ich es tatsächlich dem Unterricht zu folgen – aber wahrscheinlich wohl nur, weil Thea genau in Blickrichtung zur Tafel saß -, andererseits vermisste ich die Intensität ihres Duftes, der mich eingehüllt hatte. Er war zwar immer noch gut in dem kleinen warmen Raum wahrzunehmen, denn er unterschied sich elementar von allen anderen, aber er schien dennoch viel zu weit entfernt.

Am schlimmsten war jedoch Spanisch. Nach Biologie wechselten wir wieder den Raum; aber anstatt weiter dem Flur zu folgen, bog sie zusammen mit Hannah Stephens, die in Biologie neben ihr gesessen hatte ab und ging zum Französischkurs. Hätte Quil mich nicht am Arm festgehalt, wäre ich ihr einfach gefolgt, ohne zu bemerken, dass ich dort falsch war.

In Spanisch beherrschte mich die ganze Zeit eine unterschwellige Unruhe und Nervosität und die Frage, was sie wohl gerade tat.

„Wird das mit der Nervosität irgendwann besser?", fragte ich Quil, nachdem dieser zum wiederholten Male meine Finger auf den Tisch gedrückt hatte, weil ihm meine ständige Trommelei auf die Nerven ging.

„Besser …", wiederholte er nachdenklich. „Nicht direkt besser. Das Gefühl ist ständig da, wenn sie nicht in deiner Nähe ist, aber mit der Zeit kannst du es besser kontrollieren. Aber besser im Sinne von Nachlassen wird es nicht. Zumindest ist das meine bisherige Erfahrung."

„Das haben wir doch alle durch. Und du schaffst das auch.", meinte Jared breit grinsend.

Und tatsächlich überstand ich den Rest der Stunde irgendwie.

Obwohl ich einer der Ersten an der Tür war, wimmelte es im Flur bereits von Schüler auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen oder vor die Schule – Mr. Zantua hatte mal wieder ordentlich überzogen.

In solchen Momenten war es wirklich ziemlich praktisch größer zu sein als der Durchschnitt, denn so konnte ich ohne Probleme über die Köpfe der meisten Anderen hinwegsehen.

Ich brauchte nicht lange zu suchen; es war als würde sie meinen Blick magnetisch anziehen. Sie lief einige Meter vor mir den Flur entlang und las irgendeinen Zettel, anstatt zu schauen, wo sie hinlief. Zum Glück lief Seth direkt hinter ihr, denn kaum hatte sie zwei Schritte vor die Tür gesetzt, sackte sie nach unten weg. Mein Magen fühlte sich an, als hätte ich beim treppab gehen mindestens ein duzend Stufen verpasst.

Mit wenigen Schritten stand ich hinter Seth, der sie gerade wieder auf die Füße stellte – immer darauf bedacht sie nur dort zu berühren, wo ihr dicker Pullover als Isolation dienen konnte.

„Danke.", sagte sie gerade und sah Seth mit einem merkwürdig verwunderten Blick an, als wäre er nicht das, was sie zu sehen erwartet hätte.

„Ist doch selbstverständlich.", antwortete dieser so fröhlich wie eh und je.

Sie lächelte noch einmal unsicher, hob ihren Rucksack auf und verschwand dann mit schnellen Schritten in Richtung Parkplatz; allerdings nicht ohne sich noch mehrmals mir gerunzelter Stirn umzudrehen und uns nachdenklich anzusehen.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte ich Seth, nachdem sie aus meinem Blickfeld verschwunden war.

Der zuckte kurz die Schultern, als er sich zu mir umwandte. „Ich weiß nicht genau. Sie ist auf dem Schneematsch da vorn ausgerutscht und ich habe sie aus Reflex festgehalten … Sie hat sich mit ihrer Hand in meinem Nacken festgehalten, aber sie ist nicht weggezuckt oder so, sondern hat mich nur so entgeistert angeschaut."

Verwirrt sah er mich an und zuckte erneut mit den Schultern.

„Wahrscheinlich hat sie bemerkt, wie heiß du dich anfühlst und fragt sich jetzt, warum du mit so hohem Fieber zur Schule gehst.", überlegte ich.

„Möglich. Aber irgendwie …", gedankenverloren fuhr er sich mit der Hand in den Nacken. „Irgendwie habe ich das seltsame Gefühl, dass sie sich nicht so kühl angefühlt hat, wie sie sollte. Ich würde sogar sagen ihre Hand hat sich warm angefühlt. Ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll."

Jetzt war es an mir die Stirn zu runzeln. War sie krank? Sie hatte gesund ausgesehen, aber das musste nichts heißen, ich war kein Arzt.

Genau wie Seth hatte ich nicht die leiseste Ahnung, was ich davon halten sollte.


	6. Chapter 6

**Stoff zum Nachdenken**

Thea

Bens Wagen stand bereits auf dem Parkplatz. Schon mehrere Meter vorher hörte ich, wie mir, trotz geschlossener Fenster laut Musik entgegen dröhnte. Was war das? Slade? War wahrscheinlich ohnehin nicht so wichtig.

Er hatte mich nicht kommen sehen und so musste ich mehrmals an die Scheibe klopfen, bevor er reagierte, die Musik aus stellte und die Beifahrertür öffnete. Trotz seiner Bitte stieg ich nicht ein, sondern lehnte mich nur an den Sitz. Im Gegensatz zu Ben war ich nicht gerade zum Reden aufgelegt und wollte das hier möglichst kurz halten.

Er erkundigte sich nach meinem bisherigen Tag, bekam als Antwort allerdings nur ein knappes „Gut" und ein eher gezwungenes Lächeln. Ich war ganz froh darüber, dass er nicht weiter nachfragte, sondern mir einfach nur den Haustürschlüssel und ein paar unglaublich zerknüllte Dollarscheine in die Hand und einen feuchten Kuss auf die Stirn drückte und sich verabschiedete.

Es könnte wohl später werden und ich müsste entweder zu Fuß gehen oder den Schulbus nehmen.

Das war beides kein Problem; ich war alt genug mich mithilfe eines vollen Kühlschranks selbst zu versorgen und die halbe Meile bis nach Hause würde ich auch zu Fuß bewältigen.

Schulbusse waren so gar nicht mein Fall; erst dieses Herumgeeiere wo man sich hinsetzt und wo besser nicht, Geschrei, das einen beinahe taub werden ließ und durchgekaute Papierkugeln, oder was auch immer sich sonst noch anbot, die als Geschosse durch den ganzen Bus flogen. Zu Hause hatte ich mehr als genug davon gehabt und wenn sich hier die Möglichkeit bot darauf zu verzichten, würde ich diese beim Schopf packen.

Ich sah Ben hinterher, als er davon fuhr, ohne ihn wirklich zu sehen. Kaum musste ich mich nicht mehr auf ihn konzentrieren, brach der Damm und eine einzige Frage beherrschte sämtliche meiner Gehirnwindungen. Nur eine Frage, aber diese mit einer solchen Wucht, dass ich mich am liebsten hingesetzt hätte.

[style type="italic"]_Was war da gerade passiert?_ [/style]

Ich ging alles noch einmal durch. Ich war vor der Schule auf Schneematsch ausgerutscht und von jemandem aufgefangen worden. Das an sich war kein Problem – es war Winter und natürlich trug ich einen dicken Pullover -, aber ich Idiot hatte mich ja ausgerechnet an seinem Nacken festhalten müssen.

Ich hatte mich schon darauf vorbereitet, den Strom fremder Erinnerungen so weit wie möglich auszublenden, aber da war kein Strom, nicht einmal ein Tröpfchen, rein gar nichts. Ich hatte kurz auf meine Hand geschaut, um nachzusehen, ob ich nicht doch den Stoff seines T-Shirts erwischt hätte, aber es gab keine Barriere; meine gesamte Handfläche lag auf seiner Haut und trotzdem sah ich nichts, fühlte nichts außer meiner eigenen Verwirrung.

Das war schon beinahe unheimlich. Ich hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wie ich damit umgehen sollte. So etwas war mir noch nie passiert.

Sicher war die Menge an Erinnerungen, die ich in einer bestimmten Zeit zu sehen bekam, von Mensch zu Mensch unterschiedlich. Bei machen, wie Ben, war es beinahe zu viel auf einmal. Bei Anderen bekam ich in derselben Zeit kaum etwas zu sehen. Bei den Meisten lag es irgendwo dazwischen. Aber dass ich überhaupt nichts sah, war noch nie da gewesen.

Ich musste sogar zugeben, dass ich das irgendwie frustrierend fand. Nicht das Ausbleiben der Erinnerungen selbst, sondern vielmehr das Unwissen über die Ursache dieses Ausbleibens.

Lag das Problem bei mir oder bei ihm? Wahrscheinlich lag es irgendwie bei ihm, denn nur wenige Minuten vorher hatte es bei einem Mädchen namens Jodie noch funktioniert wie eh und je. Aber was machte ihn zu dieser berühmten Ausnahme von der Regel? Was war anders an ihm?

Rein äußerlich war er ziemlich groß und offenbar trainiert, aber da war er auf jeden Fall schon der Zweite, nein der Dritte, der mir diesbezüglich auffiel.

Was mir noch auffiel, waren meine Schwierigkeiten sein Alter zu schätzen. Im ersten Moment hatte ich ihn für gut ein paar Jahre älter gehalten als mich, aber im nächsten wirkte er jünger. Ein Effekt, den ich dem ungewöhnlichen Kontrast zwischen seinem Gesicht und seinen Augen zuschrieb. Sein Gesicht und sein Körper wirkten eindeutig älter, aber seine Augen hatten etwas sehr jungenhaftes an sich.

Der Eindruck, den seine Augen auf mich machten, ließ sich schwer beschreiben; es war mehr so etwas wie eine Ahnung, ein Gefühl. Ein Gefühl, das mich an jemanden erinnerte. An Embry. Auch seine Augen schienen nicht richtig in sein Gesicht zu passen; jedoch war dieser Effekt bei ihm nicht so ausgeprägt, weshalb er mir wohl erst jetzt wirklich bewusst wurde.

Aber wer war dar Andere eigentlich? Das sollte sich doch herausfinden lassen und ich wusste auch schon, wen ich deshalb fragen konnte.

Ich ließ meinen Blick durch die Cafeteria schweifen und fand ihn beinahe sofort. Mit seiner hellen Haut war David beinahe genauso auffällig wie ich. Er saß mit zwei anderen an einem Tisch am hintersten Ende des Raumes. Ich hielt so geradlinig auf ihn zu, wie die Aufstellung der Tische es mir erlaubte und trotzdem folgte mir beinahe jedes Augenpaar im Raum.

Ich mochte es nicht, wenn ich derart viel Aufmerksamkeit auf mich zog. Ich hatte mir früher schon immer alle Mühe gegeben unauffällig zu bleiben; weshalb mein Kleiderschrank auch fast ausschließlich Kleidung in dunkleren, gedeckten Farben enthielt. Ich besaß nur ein paar Oberteile in leuchtenderen Farben – die ich fast ausschließlich zu Hause trug – und diese waren das Resultat des glücklicherweise einzigen Shoppingausfluges, den ich mit Mrs. Waterman jemals hatte unternehmen müssen. Stundenlang hatte sie mich damals durch die Geschäfte gejagt und zielsicher die Teile in den schreiensten Farbe und den unmöglichsten Mustern herausgesucht.

Da es nahezu unmöglich war Clara Waterman irgendwas auszureden, ohne sich auf Nerven zermarternde Diskussionen einzulassen, hatte ich schließlich die Teile gekauft, die in meinen Augen das geringste Übel darstellten. Und hatte diesen Tag mit Schmerzen in Kopf und Füßen und sieben T-Shirts in den Farben des Regenbogens beendet. Und dem Schwur das niemals zu wiederholen.

In meiner neuen Umgebung gestaltete sich das Unauffälligbleiben allerdings schwieriger als bisher. Hier unterschied ich mich nicht erst bei näherer Betrachtung von meinen Mitschülern, sondern gleich auf den ersten Blick – unauffällige Kleidung hin oder her.

Ich war richtiggehend erleichtert, als ich endlich an Davids Tisch ankam und so dem restlichen Raum den Rücken zuwenden konnte. Das leichte etwas unangenehme Kribbeln, das die starrenden Blicke auslösten, ignorierte ich nach Kräften.

„Hey. Willst du dich zu uns setzen?", fragte David mit einem breiten Grinsen und wies auf den Stuhl, hinter dem ich gerade stand. Ich sah kurz die beiden Anderen am Tisch an, die mich ebenfalls angrinsten, und zog den Stuhl zurück um mich zu setzen.

„Das sind Chris und Adam.", sagte er und deutete erst auf den Einen und dann auf den Anderen.

Chris schien eher klein zu sein – zumindest macht er im Sitzen den Eindruck, als wäre er kaum größer als ich. Was ihm an Höhe fehlte, schien er durch Muskelmasse ausgleichen zu wollen, wobei sein Kreuz durchaus beeindruckend war – etwa das Doppelte von mir, schätzte ich. Sein Gesicht war kantig mit groben eher unausgewogenen Zügen; die schmale Nase und der kleine Mund wollten nicht so recht zu den breiten Wangenknochen und dem kräftigen Kiefer passen. Sein kurzer, fast militärischer Haarschnitt, verstärkte den Eindruck von Kantigkeit noch zusätzlich.

Lustigerweise bildete Adam so etwas wie sein optisches Gegenteil. Er war groß und schlaksig, ohne irgendwelche erkennbaren Muskelansätze. Seine Gesichtszüge waren gleichmäßig und weich und hatten etwas unbestreitbar Feminines an sich. Seine langen, dichten Wimpern, auf die man als Frau beinahe neidisch hätte werden können, nahmen seinem Gesicht auch noch den letzten Rest an Maskulinität, die sich dort möglicherweise finden ließ.

So wie David zwischen diesen beiden saß, wirkte er sogar gut aussehend – auf eine sehr unspektakuläre Art und Weise. Weder besonders groß noch besonders klein, zwar schlaksig, aber dennoch muskulös, das Gesicht gut geschnitten, aber trotz der blauen Augen ohne wirklichen Wiedererkennungswert.

David war glatt – ich fand keinen anderen Ausdruck, der passte -, ihm fehlten jegliche Kanten. Ich konnte mir gut vorstellen, dass die meisten Mädchen an der Schule, besonders die jüngeren, etwas für ihn übrig hatten. Ganz besonders wenn man ihn im Vergleich zu seinen beiden Freunden sah.

Ich nickte ihnen nur knapp zu, als er mich ihnen vorstellte. Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher in wieweit ich nähere Bekanntschaft mit den Beiden schließen wollte. Eigentlich störte es mich schon, dass ich um die Bekanntschaft mit David kaum herumkommen würde; offenbar waren wir miteinander verwandt – wenn auch nicht unbedingt sehr nah.

Gab es eine bestimmte Bezeichnung für den Neffen der Ehefrau des eigenen Onkels? Wahrscheinlich ein Cousin weiß-ich-wievielten-Grades. Da ich nie viel Verwandtschaft gehabt hatte, zählte dieses Gebiet nicht unbedingt zu meinen Stärken.

Wahrscheinlich sollte ich mich nicht so anstellen. Ben hatte es nur gut gemeint, als er ihn gebeten hatte mich ‚ein bisschen an die Hand zu nehmen' und David war auch wirklich nett; auch wenn er für meinen Geschmack Bens Phrase des an-die-Hand-nehmens etwas zu wörtlich nahm. Er suchte ständig Körperkontakt und rückte mir auf die Pelle – wie man so schön sagt. Und auch wenn es Ben nicht aufgefallen war, ich hatte die Blicke bemerkt, mit denen er mich heute Morgen beäugt hatte und immer noch beäugte. Zusätzlich kannte ich die Emotionen, die er mit den Erinnerungen an mich verband, und diese waren mir eindeutig zu besitzergreifend. Dass die Erinnerungen an mein Gesicht die Ersten und vorherrschenden waren, als ich im Sekretariat kurz seine Hand gestriffen hatte, war mir irgendwie auch nicht ganz geheuer. Und vor dem Hintergrund unserer Verwandtschaft – ob nun biologisch oder nicht – bekam das Ganze noch eine zusätzliche unschöne Facette.

Möglicherweise machte ich aber auch nur aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten. Ich hoffte es, denn zugegebenermaßen hatte ich keine Ahnung, wie ich ihn im Ernstfall auf Abstandhalten sollte, ohne jemanden zu verärgern.

In diesem Moment betrat Embry die Cafeteria. Irgendwie wusste ich es bevor ich mich umwandte und ihn tatsächlich sah. Ihn, den Jungen der mich aufgefangen hatte und noch fünf weiter von ähnlicher Statur, von denen einer seinen Arm um die Schultern eines Mädchens gelegt hatte, dass in dieser Gruppe beinahe unterzugehen schien.

So wie sie geschlossen den Raum durchquerten, wirkten sie irgendwie wie eine Gang oder etwas in der Art. Nicht dass ich Ahnung von solchen Dingen gehabt hätte. Gangs kannte ich ausschließlich aus Fernsehserien und den Nachrichten. Die schlimmsten Verbrechen, die in Dunk's Green, einem Ort mit gerade einmal drei Straßen, vorkamen, waren eine ordentliche Schlägerei im Pub oder eine Gruppe Halbwüchsiger, die beim ortsansässigen Alkoholiker Mr. Dorrit die Scheiben einwarfen. Diesbezüglich war meine Kindheit und Jugend sehr behütet geblieben.

Ich drehte mich schnell wieder um; es war sinnvoll Blickkontakt zu meiden, wenn man vorhatte, unauffällig zu bleiben. Stattdessen wandte ich mich an David, der aber weiterhin über meine Schulter schaute und irgendjemandem mit den Augen folgte.

„Wer sind die?", fragte ich gerade heraus und nickte – hoffentlich nicht zu auffällig – mit dem Kopf in die entsprechende Richtung. David antwortete nicht, sondern schaute weiter über mich hinweg, weshalb Adam mit einer überraschend tiefen Stimme antwortete:

„Das ist ein Teil der La-Push-Gang. Die hängen ständig miteinander rum."

„Die da vorn sind sowas wie der harte Kern oder so; keine Ahnung. Ein paar von denen sind schon mit der Schule fertig und von den Jüngeren Schülern gehören auch ein paar mit dazu; zumindest macht es den Eindruck, aber sicher bin ich mir nicht. Ist auf jeden Fall ein komischer Haufen.", fügte Chris mit ernstem Gesicht hinzu.

„Was meint ihr mit Gang? So was mit Drogen und Waffen und so weiter?", fragte ich. Das klang wahrscheinlich unglaublich naiv – was ich bei diesem Thema sicher auch war -, aber ich hatte irgendwie Probleme damit mir das vom Fernsehen geprägte Bild einer Gang, das ich nun einmal hatte, in einem Indianerreservat vorzustellen.

Adam zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ließ Chris antworten.

„Naja, die hängen ständig alle zusammen. Was die dann so machen, weiß eigentlich keiner so richtig. Die meisten sagen, dass die alle irgendwie irgendwas mit Drogen zu tun haben, aber wie gesagt, keiner den ich kenne, weiß irgendwas Genaues. Wenn du mich fragst, sind die alle auf Anabolika. Erinnerst du dich noch wie die alle plötzlich so an Muskelmasse zugelegt haben?", fragte er an Adam gewandt. „Das war auch keinen Fall …"

„Hast du irgendwelche Probleme mit Embry Call?", fragte David plötzlich, mitten in Chris' Satz hinein, den Blick immer noch auf etwas hinter mir gerichtet.

Mir schien die Frage vollkommen aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen und ich war mir nicht sicher, wie ich darauf antworten sollte.

„Was? Ehm … Nicht das ich wüsste. Wozu die Frage?"

„Weil er erst mich angesehen hat, als wollte er mir den Kopf abreißen und jetzt offenbar versucht, dir ein Loch in den Rücken zu starren. Was ich nebenbei bemerkt ziemlich unheimlich finde."

Ich runzelte die Stirn und drehte mich um, als ich David Blick durch die Cafeteria folgte. Und tatsächlich saß Embry mit seinen Freunden, die sich ihr Essen in Rekordzeit hinein schaufelten, nur ein paar Tische weiter und starrte mich ganz direkt an. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war irgendwie finster, aber darüber hinaus nicht zu deuten. War er wütend auf mich? Mir fiel kein Grund ein, warum er auf mich hätte sauer sein sollen, und trotzdem wandte ich den Blick ab.

Möglicherweise, hatte er einfach beschlossen mich nicht zu mögen. Das wäre ja nicht das erste Mal, dachte ich mit einem leichten Anflug von Bitterkeit. Viele Leute mochten mich nicht; das brachte es so mit sich, wenn man ein Freak war. Damit konnte und musste ich leben.

Aber dann sollte er wenigstens aufhören mich so anzustarren. Nicht nur dass es unhöflich war; jetzt da ich wusste, dass er mich anstarrte, verursachte dies ein unangenehmes Kribbeln in meinem Nacken, das sich kaum ignorieren ließ.

Ich war entschlossen es dennoch zu tun, und um mich davon abzulenken, wollte ich mein Gespräch mit Adam und Chris wieder aufnehmen – David schaute weiterhin mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht über meine Schulter.

„Aber gefährlich sind sie doch nicht, oder?" Ausgesprochen kam mir die Frage zwar eher blödsinnig vor – sie mochten alle eine beeindruckende Statur haben, aber sie hatten für mich trotzdem nichts Beängstigendes -, aber sie war das einzige, was mir auf die Schnelle einfiel, um das Gespräch fort zu setzen.

Chris überlegte kurz. „Ich glaube eigentlich nicht, dass sie wirklich gefährlich sind. Ich wüsste nicht, dass sie jemals jemandem irgendetwas getan hätten. Was meinst du?", fragte er an Adam gewandt. Dieser zuckte nur die Schultern, schüttelte den Kopf und sah mich an, als würde er angestrengt über etwas nachdenken.

„Was ist?", fragte ich mit mehr Grobheit in der Stimme, als wahrscheinlich angebracht gewesen wäre, aber ich schaffte es einfach nicht das Kribbeln in meinem Nacken zu ignorieren und das ging mir auf die Nerven.

Adam zuckte auf Grund meines Tonfalles tatsächlich ein wenig zusammen, was mir sogar ein bisschen leid tat, er konnte ja nichts dafür. Seine Stimme war hörbar leiser, als er antwortete:

„Ich frage mich nur, ob du keinen Hunger hast." Die Frage kam unerwartet, weshalb mein Ärger verpuffte und wie Rauch im Wind verschwand.

Ich schaute ausdruckslos auf den leeren Tisch vor mir und dann auf die Tabletts vor den Jungs.

Essen! Das hatte ich ja völlig vergessen. Ich legte eine Hand auf meinen Bauch. Hatte ich überhaupt hunger?

Wie zu Antwort auf diese innere frage knurrte mein Magen so laut, dass die andern am Tisch es kaum überhören konnten. David sprang sofort auf.

„Ich hole dir was zu essen.", sagte er mit eifrigem Gesichtsausdruck.

Noch so eine Reaktion, die mich auf Grund ihrer Heftigkeit ehr beunruhigte, als alles andere. Ich stand selbst auf und hob beschwichtigend eine Hand. Woraufhin er sich mit leichter Enttäuschung im Gesicht wieder setzte.

„Ich schaffe das schon allein. Aber Danke."

Ich musste den gesamten Raum erneut durchqueren, um zur Essensausgabe zu gelangen. Und wieder wurde jeder meiner Schritte beobachtet. Mir blieb nur zu hoffen, dass das Interesse an mir bald nachlassen würde; Ich hasste es so im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, ohne eine echte Möglichkeit mich dem zu entziehen.

Während ich in der Schlange an der Kasse stand, und wartete, fing ich an nervös an meine Unterlippe zu kauen und an einem Faden an meinem Ärmel zu zupfen. Ich war mir dabei durchaus bewusst wie bescheuert ich aussehen musste, aber so ist das nun einmal mit schlechten Angewohnheiten, wenn man sie einmal hat, wird man sie nur schwer wieder los. Und dieses ständige gemustert werden machte mich nervös; einige, die in der Schlange vor mir standen, drehten sich sogar um damit sie mich besser anstarren konnten.

Ich wollte möglichst schnell und unauffällig wieder zu unserem Tisch zurück und schlängelte mich an den anderen Tischen vorbei; wobei ich sorgfältig darauf achtete niemanden anzuschauen. Als ich etwa die Hälfte des Weges hinter mich gebracht hatte, spürte ich, wie mir jemand vorsichtig auf die Schulter tippte. Ich aber war so angespannt, dass ich tatsächlich mein Tablett mit einem lauten Scheppern zu Boden fallen ließ. Womit sich sowohl das ‚schnell', als auch das ‚unauffällig' erledigt hatten.

„Verflucht.", zischte ich und ließ mich auf die Knie sinken, um mein Mittagessen vom Linoleum zu sammeln, während ich spürte, wie mir das Blut in den Kopf schoss. Ich ließ meine Haare wie einen Vorhang nach vorn fallen um mein Gesicht zu verdecken und um mir den Anblick meiner schadenfroh grinsenden Mitschüler zu ersparen.

Glücklicherweise war mein Teller heil geblieben und die Pizza die ich gekauft hatte, klebte immer noch darauf. An der Kasse hatte ich meine Entscheidung dafür noch in Frage gestellt – aus irgendeinem Grund war der Pizzaboden ziemlich aufgeweicht, was eigentlich nicht unbedingt für die Pizza sprach -, aber jetzt gerade war ich mit meiner Wahl sehr zufrieden.

Mein Apfel war ein Stück weggerollt, aber trotz der Einschränkung durch meine Haare immer noch in meinem Blickfeld, als ich ihn aufhob. Aber wo war meine Coladose? Etwas widerwillig hob ich meinen Kopf, damit der Vorhang wieder weiter nach hinten rutschte und mein Blickfeld so etwas weiter wurde; was allerding auch mein glühendes Gesicht freigab. Diese ganze Sache war mir so peinlich und ich hatte das Gefühl jeden einzelnen Blick auf mir zu spüren.

Dann wurde meine nun etwas zerbeulte Dose von einer großen dunklen Hand wieder auf mein Tablett zurückgestellt. Ich folgte dem dazugehörigen Arm und schaute bald in ein breit grinsendes Gesicht, dass es mir beinahe unmöglich machte nicht auch zu grinsen.

„Hi. Tut mir leid ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken."

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Es ist ja nichts passiert. Und danke."

Dieses ‚Danke' bezog sich nicht unbedingt auf meine Dose, sondern vielmehr darauf, dass er mich vor einem sicher schmerzhaften Sturz bewahrt hatte. Offenbar wusste er was ich meinte, denn sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter; was ich beinahe überraschend fand.

„Wie schon gesagt, das ist selbstverständlich und ich würde das auch gern wiederholen, sollte es nötig sein. Ich bin übrigens Seth. Es ist wohl angebracht den Namen seines Lebensretters zu kennen."

Spätestens jetzt hatte ich den Kampf gegen meine Gesichtsmuskeln verloren und grinste. Mit Seth vor mir war es überraschend leicht alle andern zu ignorieren. Allerding verrutschte das Grinsen etwas als er mir seine Hand entgegenstreckte.

Solche Situationen fand ich immer etwas schwierig. Grundsätzlich vermied ich es andern die Hand zu schütteln – solche Aktionen waren bei mir schon oft genug nach hinten losgegangen -, aber eine angebotene Hand auszuschlagen war doch sehr unhöflich und ich war nicht gern unhöflich, schon gar nicht bei jemand so sympathischem wie Seth. Also musste irgendein Vorwand her. Dabei kam mir das Tablett in meinen Händen sehr gelegen, sodass ich ihm statt meiner Hand meinen Ellbogen hinhielt. Mein dicker Pullover sollte für eine kurze Berührung eine ausreichende Isolation darstellen.

Seth schaute einen Augenblick verwundert auf meinen Ellbogen, verzog das Gesicht zu einem Ach-was-soll's-Ausdruck, umschloss mit seiner Hand mühelos meinen Unterarm und drückte leicht zu, bevor er ihn wieder los ließ.

„Freut mich, ‚Lebensretter'. Ich bin Thea.", sagte ich, nachdem er mich wieder losgelassen hatte.

„Ich weiß.", meinte er fröhlich dazu.

Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Ach ja? Woher?", fragte ich und überlegte, ob mein Name so schnell die Runde gemacht hatte. Naja, immerhin war die Tribalschool ziemlich klein.

„Na von Embry, natürlich. Der meinte ihr kennt euch.", antwortete er mit einem Nicken zu dem Tisch an dem der Rest seine Freunde und eben auch Embry saßen.

Natürlich! In diesem Moment hätte ich mir am liebsten mit Hand vor den Kopf geschlagen. Vor dem Sprechen immer erst nachdenken, erinnerte ich mich im Stillen.

„Stimmt. Embry und ich haben uns schon kennen gelernt, zumindest ein wenig."

Den leisen Anflug von Bitterkeit, der besonders in den letzten drei Worten mitschwang, hatte ich einfach nicht zurückhalten können. Sobald die letzten Worte meinen Mund verlassen hatten, hätte ich mir auf die Zunge beißen mögen. Ich hatte keine echte Grundlage für ein solches Gefühl; höchstens einen vielleicht etwas düsteren Blick, den ich nicht einmal anständig hatte deuten können, weshalb ich solche Regungen besser zurückhielt, oder sie wenigstens nicht hörbar in meine Sätze einfließen ließ.

Seth hatte meine Unterton scheinbar nicht bemerkt, oder überging ihn schlicht – was mir gleichermaßen recht war -, als er wieder sprach:

„Ja, also … ich wollte dich eigentlich fragen, ob du dich nicht zu uns setzen möchtest."

„Oh.", war das einzige was ich zu Stande brachte, sowohl verbal als auch im Kopf.

Ich schaute an ihm vorbei zu seinen Freunden, die jetzt seltsamerweise, wie aufs Stichwort, alle zu uns herübersahen, als hätten sie gehört was Seth gesagt hatte. Sie schienen auf irgendetwas zu warten. Embrys Gesichtsausdruck war immer noch nicht zu deuten, auch wenn ich den Eindruck hatte, dass er jetzt weniger düster drein schaute, was meine eigene Stimmung spürbar hob.

„Ein anderes Mal gern, aber ich habe dahinten schon einen Platz. Tut mir leid." Und das tat es wirklich.

Daraufhin sah er wirklich ein wenig enttäuscht aus. Ich versuchte ihn trotz des Bedauerns, das ich verspürte, fröhlich anzulächeln, bevor ich mich umwandte um zu meinem Platz zurückzukehren; dieser war mir inzwischen richtig gehend verhasst, genau wie mein ausgeprägtes Pflichtgefühl.

Ich hätte gern in Embrys Nähe gesessen. Den ganzen Tag schon, seit ich mich in der ersten Stunde in seinem Blick verfangen hatte, nahm er immer mehr Raum in meinem Kopf ein. Der Vorfall mit Seth und seinen nichtvorhandenen Erinnerungen war das erste gewesen, was mich effektiv von Embry abgelenkt hatte; wenn auch nicht für lange.

Und als mir das wieder einfiel, wäre ich beinahe wie angewurzelt stehen geblieben. Manchmal war ich einfach zu langsam für diese Welt. Wäre ich Seths Einladung nach gekommen, hätte sich vielleicht einen Möglichkeit geboten dem Grund seiner ‚Verschlossenheit' – der Begriff schien mir am besten zu passen – näher zu kommen. Dieses Mal schlug ich mir wirklich die Hand vor den Kopf.

Der Rest der Pause und meine Doppelstunde Englisch flossen kaum beachtet über mich hinweg. Dumpf bemerkte ich Davids ständige Gegenwart, blendete ihn allerding, wie meine übrige Umgebung, so gut wie möglich aus. Ich war viel zu sehr mit meinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt, als dass ich denen von David oder Oscar Wilde besondere Aufmerksamkeiten hätte schenken können.

Das einzige, was ich weiterhin ungedämpft wahrnahm, war Embrys Gegenwart; ich spürte sie wie die Hitze die von einem Kamin ausgeht. Ohne mich umzudrehen spürte ich in der Pause zwischen den beiden Englischstunden, wie er den Raum verließ und einen Teil der Raumwärme mitzunehmen schien. Es war ein seltsames und ehr unangenehmes Gefühl, das erst wieder verschwand als er den Raum wieder betrat.

Schon den ganzen Tag schien er mich anzuziehen wie ein Magnet, und diese Anziehung schien mit jeder Minute zuzunehmen. Der Wunsch in seine Nähe zu sein wurde zu einem regelrechten Bedürfnis. Die ganze Zeit wollte ich ihn ansehen, ihn berühren. Solch irrationale Wünsche war ich von mir eigentlich nicht gewohnt und schon gar nicht, dass sie mich mit einer derartigen Heftigkeit heimsuchten; zugegebener Maßen fand ich das alles ziemlich verunsichernd.

Nach Unterrichtsende diskutierte ich geschlagene fünf Minuten mit David um ihm seine fixe Idee, mich nach Hause zu begleiten, auszureden. Ich musste nachdenken und zwar ohne jemanden neben mir, der mir sicher auf dem gesamten Weg ein Ohr abkauen würde.

Meine Rettung kam ausgerechnet in Gestalt von Adam, der mich mit einem entschuldigenden Gesicht anlächelte, einen Arm um Davids Schulter legte und seinen Freund langsam aber bestimmt zum Parkplatz bugsierte.

Möglicherweise würde ich das Urteil, welches ich mir zu diesem Zeitpunkt über ihn gebildet hatte revidieren müssen. Er schien mich, ohne mich wirklich zu kennen, besser zu verstehen als David.

Ich würde abwarten, was sich daraus entwickeln würde.


	7. Chapter 7

**Wärme …**

Thea

Im Laufen durchsuchte ich sämtliche Fächer meines Rucksacks, auf der Suche nach meinem MP3-Player; mit Musik im Ohr konnte ich einfach besser nachdenken. Seit dem Mittagessen war ich keinen Schritt weiter gekommen; immer wenn ich mich auf meine Erinnerung an Seth konzentrieren wollte, um darin vielleicht irgendeinen Hinweis darauf zu finden, warum ich in seinem Fall nicht das Geringste ‚sah', nahm Embrys Gesicht seine Stelle ein und verwandelte meinen Gedankenfluss in eine zähe Kaugummimasse. Ich war aus irgendeinem Grund - der sich mir nicht wirklich erschließen wollte - nicht in der Lage mich anständig mit etwas anderem als ihm zu beschäftigen. Ein Umstand, der mich zunehmend frustrierte; ich war es nicht gewohnt, dass andere Menschen mich derart aus dem Konzept brachten; und so langsam begann sich das alles auf meine Laune auszuwirken. Und dass ich offenbar meine Kopfhörer zu Hause gelassen hatte, trug nicht unbedingt zur Besserung eben dieser bei.

Mit eindeutig mehr Gewalt als notwendig, stopfte ich das Gerät zurück in die Tasche, wobei ich einen Teil meiner Englischaufzeichnungen ordentlich zerknüllte – nicht dass das einen besonderen Verlust dargestellt hätte; über die Hälfte bestand aus den verschnörkelten Blumenmustern, die ich immer dann zeichnete, wenn ich abgelenkt war.

Mit einem entnervten Seufzen trat ich gegen einen Stein. Unglücklicherweise traf ich ihn nicht richtig, und anstatt geradeaus auf der Straße zu landen, flog er zur Seite weg und prallte mit einem metallischen Klingen vom Tank einer etwas ramponiert aussehenden Motocrossmaschine ab.

Heute schien nicht wirklich mein Tag zu sein. Ich flucht und ging zu der Maschine hinüber, um den von mir verursachten Schaden zu begutachten. Nach dem Geräusch zu urteilen, hatte der Stein mit nicht unerheblicher Kraft getroffen; aber unter der Menge an Kratzern und Dellen, von den auch einige neueren Datums waren, konnte ich nicht erkenne, welche die von mir verursachten waren. Das brachte mir eine gewisse Erleichterung.

„Hi" Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, dass jemand hinter mir stand, bis er mich ansprach und ich zusammenfuhr. Da war ich wohl erwischt worden; also stand ich auf und drehte mich langsam um, den Blick die gesamte Zeit auf den Boden gerichtet. Ich fühlte mich fast, als hätte mein Großvater mich erwischt, während ich in einer seiner wertvollen Erstausgaben las, die ich eigentlich nicht einmal anfassen durfte, geschweige denn darin blättern.

„Tut mir leid.", sagte und scharrte mit dem Fuß im Kies. „Ich glaube ich habe einen Stein gegen den Tank oder so geschossen. Wirklich vollkommen unabsichtlich. Ich wollte nur sehen, ob ich nicht irgendetwas kaputtgemacht habe."

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich habe bisher noch nicht besonders viel Arbeit investiert. Selbst wenn dein Stein wirklich getroffen hat, sieht man sehr wahrscheinlich nichts davon. Aber warum schießt du überhaupt mit Steinen?", antwortete er auf meine hastig ausgesprochene Erklärung. Seine Stimme hatte ich beinahe sofort erkannt. Embry!

Ich spürte, wie meine Wangen heiß wurden und sich das angenehm warme Kribbeln von meinem Magen bis in meine Fingerspitzen ausbreitete. Jeder Anflug von Frustration und schlechter Laune verflog vollständig und ich fühlte mich einfach nur wohl.

„Ich habe festgestellt, dass Steine durch die Gegend zuschießen, sich wunderbar zum Abbau von Frust und schlechter Laune eignet." Dass seine bloße Gegenwart in diesem Bereich eine weitaus effektivere Wirkung auf mich hatte, behielt ich besser für mich.

„Was frustriert dich denn so, dass du gegen Steine treten musst?"

Die Frage hätte ich kommen sehen müssen; immerhin hatte ich sie selbst heraufbeschworen. Aber ich konnte ihm ja wohl schlecht die Wahrheit sagen. Also musste ich auf meine übliche Taktik zurückgreifen: Immer schön allgemein bleiben, ohne sich zu weit von der Wahrheit zu entfernen.

„Es gibt Tage, die sollten einfach nicht stattfinden. Und heute ist scheinbar einer davon."

„Was hat dir denn den Tag so sehr vermiest, das du dir wünschst, er hätte niemals stattgefunden?"

Offenbar ließ er sich nicht so ohne Weiteres abspeisen. Unter anderen Umständen hätte mir diese Eigenschaft gefallen, aber im Augenblick kam sie mir eher ungelegen. Ein kleines Stück der Wahrheit würde ich ihm vielleicht doch verraten können; es musste ja nicht das Stück sein, das mich wie eine komplett Irre dastehen ließ.

„Der erste Tag an einer neuen Schule ist selten besonders gut, soweit ich weiß. Ich hatte heute einfach ein bisschen zu viel Aufmerksamkeit von allen Seiten." Mit diesen Worten sah ich ihn an und bemerkte, dass er mich mit einem seltsam konzentrierten Blick ansah; ein Ausdruck, auf den ich mir keinen Reim bilden konnte. Automatisch wanderte meine Hand zu meinem Gesicht um etwaigen Schmutz, der sich dort befand zu entfernen.

„Was ist? Habe ich Dreck im Gesicht?", fragte ich unsicher. Embry schüttelte zur Antwort nur lächelnd den Kopf, ohne den Blick abzuwenden.

Da fiel mir seine Maschine hinter mir wieder ein und dass ich ihm immer noch den Zugang zu ihr versperrte. Also trat ich schnell einen Schritt beiseite; er wollte sicher nach Hause und ich sollte hier genauso wenig herumstehen. Aber er machte keine Anstalten an mir vorbei zugehen. Er sah mich nur mit etwas verwundertem Blick an, als würde er meine Geste nicht verstehen. Hatte ich ihn missverstanden und das hier war gar nicht seine Maschine?

„Die Road Toad gehört doch dir, oder etwa nicht?", fragte ich um mich zu vergewissern.

Anstatt zu antworten, nahm sein Gesicht einen etwas dümmlichen Ausdruck an und ich konnte mir ein kurzes Lachen nicht verkneifen. Er ließ doch tatsächlich den Mund ein kleines Stück offenstehen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung? Was habe ich gesagt, dass du so ein Gesicht ziehst?" Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als versuchte er einen störenden Gedanken los zu werden.

„Du weißt, was für eine Maschine das ist?", fragte er endlich. Ich war mir nicht sicher ob mir der ungläubige Tonfall, in dem er das sagte, gefiel, aber andererseits war solches Wissen etwas, was beim weiblichen Teil der Bevölkerung eher weniger erwartet wurde. Deshalb entschloss ich mich, den Tonfall zu übergehen und einfach die Frage zu beantworten.

„In unserer Garage stand jahrelang eine Hodaka Combat Wombat. Ich habe mich deshalb eine Zeit lang ein bisschen mit solchen Sachen beschäftigt. Aber nie wirklich ernsthaft. Ich kann nur ein paar Maschinen auseinanderhalten und habe von der ganzen Technik nur wenig Ahnung. Also habe ich richtig getippt? Das ist eine Road Toad 100.", fügte ich nicht ohne Stolz hinzu.

„Ja, von 1975. Soll ich dich mal mit nehmen? Ich kann dich nach Hause fahren." Aus dem ungläubigen Tonfall wurde ein richtiggehend begeisterter. Und einen kurzen Moment war ich drauf und dran das Angebot begeistert anzunehmen; allerdings nur, bis sich relativ schnell meine Vernunft wieder zu Wort meldete.

So verlockend die Vorstellung, Embry so nah zu sein auch war, lag genau in dieser Nähe auch das Problem. Ich hatte schon Glück gehabt, als Seth offenbar keinen Unterschied zwischen meiner Hand und seinem Nacken festgestellt hatte – zugegebener Maßen konnte auch ich mich an keinen Unterschied erinnern, allerdings war ich auch ziemlich abgelenkt gewesen. Ich hatte nicht vor mein Glück unnötig zu strapazieren.

„Das Angebot ist sehr nett.", sagte ich. „Aber ich denke ich gehe lieber zu Fuß. Trotzdem danke."

Das breite Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht verrutschte für einen kurzen Moment, aber er fing sich beinahe sofort wieder. Und als er wieder sprach, klang er immer noch vollauf begeistert.

„Na dann werde ich die alte Kröte einfach schieben. Ich bin nämlich fest entschlossen, dich nach Hause zu begleiten. Und wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, ist deine Idee mit dem zu Fuß gehen sogar noch besser als meine."

Ich konnte nicht anders als ihn ebenfalls breit anzulächeln, es war einfach unmöglich dem zu widerstehen, selbst wenn ich gewollt hätte. Ich überdachte seinen Vorschlag kurz, fand aber zum Glück Nichts, was dagegen gesprochen hätte. Selbst der nervige kleine Teil meines Gehirns, der mich in Bezug auf meine Mitmenschen immer zu Vorsicht mahnte, war gerade ziemlich still.

„Also wenn du fest entschlossen bist, sollte ich mich dem wohl besser nicht in den Weg stellen.", sagte ich, trat noch einen Schritt zur Seite und schob zur Sicherheit meine Hände in die Hosentaschen – in letzter Zeit oder vielmehr heute taten sie viel zu oft Dinge, die nicht mit meinem Gehirn abgesprochen waren. Ich wollte lieber kein unnötiges Risiko eingehen.

Embrys Augen folgten kurz der Bewegung meiner Hände, bevor er seine Maschine an mir vorbei auf die Straße schob.

Die ersten Minuten liefen wir schweigend nebeneinander her. Es war kein unangenehmes Schweigen; zumindest ich empfand es als eher angenehm Embrys Gegenwart neben mir zu spüren. Auf eine unterschwellige Art und Weise machte mich das einfach nur glücklich. Ich fand es beinahe schade, als er das Schweigen brach.

„Und? Wie gefällt es dir bisher in La Push?"

Ich dachte kurz über die Frage nach, bevor ich antwortete.

„Ganz gut würde ich sagen. Ich bin ja erst seit Freitag hier und habe daher noch nicht besonders viel gesehen … vieles wirkt irgendwie so überdimensioniert." Während des letzten Teils schaute ich auf die hohen Nadelbäume am Straßenrand und zuckte ein wenig mit den Schultern. Embry folgte meinem Blick kurz, nur um mich dann wieder anzusehen; dieses Mal mit einem leicht verwunderten Ausdruck.

„Findest du? Die Bäume hier sind noch relativ klein." – bei dem Wort ‚klein' zog ich ungläubig die Augenbrauen hoch – „Tiefer im Wald stehen Hemlocktannen, die mehr als 70 Meter hoch sind."

„Aber es ist ja alles so riesig. Sogar die Büsche im Unterholz sind größer als ich. Selbst mein eigener Onkel ist einen guten Kopf größer als die größte Person, die ich bisher kannte. Man kommt sich plötzlich so unheimlich klein vor. Zu Hause wirkte alles irgendwie kleiner und weniger einschüchternd."

Den letzten Satz sprach ich sehr leise und war mir nicht sicher ob Embry in verstanden hatte und ob ich überhaupt wollte, dass er ihn verstand.

Der Gedanke hatte mir bewusst gemacht, wie sehr ich meine gewohnte Umgebung vermisste; dass ich nicht alles lange suchen musste – seien es nun die Tassen im Schrank oder wer Weg zur Schule. Mir fehlte unser altes Haus mit seinen verzogenen, klemmenden und quietschenden Türen, dem Kamin im Wohnzimmer, der schon seit Jahren nicht mehr richtig zog, der Bibliothek mit ihren alten staubigen Büchern. Mir fehlte Mrs Waterman, die fröhlich singend durchs Haus wuselte und dabei kaum einen Ton traf, oder meinen Großvater schalt, weil der sich mal wieder als Koch versucht hatte und einmal mehr grandios gescheitert war.

Aber am meisten fehlte mir Brian. Bei ihm hatte ich nie aufpassen müssen, ob ich ihn nicht zufällig berührte, oder etwas sagte, dass misstrauen erregen könnte. Brian wusste, dass ich anders war und auch inwiefern ich anders war. Und obwohl er auch nicht mehr verstand als alle anderen, nahm er es einfach hin. Von Zeit zu Zeit versuchte er sogar Witze darüber zu machen – zugegebener Maßen nicht besonders gute Witze, aber Brian war noch nie ein Komiker gewesen.

Bisher hatten wir es noch nicht einmal geschafft miteinander zu telefonieren; wir hatten uns jedes Mal verpasst. Eigentlich hatte ich es in den letzten Tagen immer ganz gut geschafft das Heimweh, das mich immer wieder ohne Vorwarnung traf zu unterdrücken, aber gerade kam mehreres zusammen und ich war so unvorbereitet, dass mir das Gefühl wie ein schweres Gewicht auf der Brust lag. Ich atmete einmal … zweimal … dreimal tief ein und aus, bis ich mich wieder beruhig hatte.

Embry hatte ich für diesen kurzen Moment völlig vergessen. Ich wurde mir seiner Gegenwart erst wieder bewusst, als ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter spürte. Aus purer Gewohnheit und ohne darüber nachzudenken, zog ich mich von der Berührung zurück und bereute es, als ein Schatten über sein Gesicht huschte und er seine Hand langsam wieder sinken ließ.

Ich wollte etwas sagen – das Letzte was ich beabsichtigte war Embry wehzutun -, aber ich wusste nicht was. Alles, was mir zu sagen einfiel, barg das Risiko Fragen zu provozieren, die ich entweder nicht beantworten konnte oder wollte; also entschloss ich mich erst einmal so zutun als wäre nichts gewesen und zu hoffen, dass mir diese Entscheidung später nicht doch leidtun würde.

Ich setzte mich wieder in Bewegung und erwartete halb, dass Embry einfach stehen bleiben und mich allein weiter gehen lassen würde – ich hätte es ihm nicht übel genommen, in Anbetracht meines Verhalten wäre das sehr verständlich gewesen. Trotzdem war ich erleichtert, als er sehr bald wieder zu mir aufschloss.

„Tut mir leid.", meinte er, sobald er wieder mit mir auf einer Höhe war.

Wofür entschuldigte er sich? Ich war hier diejenige, die sich durch irrationales Verhalten hervortat; ich sah keinen Grund, der eine Entschuldigung von ihm notwendig gemacht hätte. Ich war diejenige, die sich in jeder Form hätte entschuldigen müssen. Mein Zurückweichen vor seiner Berührung hatte ihm wehgetan; ich hatte es gesehen, auch wenn er versucht hatte es zu verbergen. Und dass er sich jetzt an meiner statt entschuldigte, gab mir ein schlechtes Gewissen.

„Warum entschuldigst du dich? Du hast nichts getan." Vielleicht klang meine Stimme etwas schärfer als gewollt, aber es war schwer mein schlechtes Gewissen einfach zu übergehen.

Embry sah mich verwirrt an. Ich blieb wieder stehen. Es war als wäre der Versuch ein Gespräch mit ihm zu führen, während in meinem Kopf die Gedanken und die dazugehörigen Emotionen von Frust zu Freude zum Wunsch zu weinen und wieder zurück rasten und gleichzeitig zu laufen zu viel für mein Gehirn. Ich fühlte mich seltsam überfordert mit der ganzen Situation; etwas, das mir nicht oft widerfuhr und ich hasste es, wenn es doch geschah.

„Entschuldige.", sagte ich leise und richtete meinen Blick auf meine Schuhe. „Normalerweise verhalte ich mich nicht wie eine komplett Irre."

„Ich muss zugeben, dass ich die gerade wirklich nicht verstehe, aber ‚Irre' ist auf jeden Fall das falsche Wort." Ich konnte das Lächeln in seine Stimme hören und sah auf. Und das war ein Fehler. Ich blieb wieder in seinem Blick hängen. In meinem Kopf herrschte plötzlich Stille; da waren nur noch diese Augen, diese dunklen Augen, die aus irgendeinem Grund so faszinierend und vollkommen anders waren als alle Augen, die ich kannte.

Ich spürte, wie ich eine Hand aus der Hosentasche zog und langsam auf sein Gesicht zu bewegte und war dennoch nicht in der Lage sie zu stoppen. Es sah ganz so aus als hätte meine Hand nun wirklich einen eigenen Willen entwickelt. Und in meinem Kopf blieb es still; als hätten meine rasenden Gedanken eine Vollbremsung hingelegt. Selbst meine sonst allgegenwärtige Vernunft rührte sich nur ganz leicht in einer weit entfernten Ecke meines Gehirns.

Meine Fingerspitzen waren nur noch Millimeter von seiner Haut entfernt. Ich konnte die Wärme spüren die von ihr ausging.

Einen Augenblick … Wärme?

Ohne Übergang schaltete sich mein Verstand wieder ein. Was zur Hölle tat ich hier? Ich zog meine Hand zurück, kurz bevor sie seine Haut berührte. Ich spürte die fehlende Wärme in meinen Fingerspitzen, ein mehr als ungewohntes Gefühl.

Ich riss mich von seinen Augen los und starrte auf meine Fingerkuppen. Sie sahen genauso aus wie sonst. Und dennoch stimmte etwas nicht. Wärme … Er ist warm … warm … Dieses Wort war wie eine Mauer in meinem Kopf. Eine Mauer über, die ich einfach nicht hinwegkam.

‚Wärme … warme Haut!', schrie es in meinem Kopf, als sollte mir das etwas sagen. Aber ich war wie festgefahren. Ich wusste, dass es etwas bedeutete. Aber was?

Mein Kopf tat weh und mir wurde schwindlig. Ich hörte jemanden sprechen.

‚Embry …' Und wieder brauchte ich eine gefühlte Ewigkeit um dieses Wort und seine Bedeutung zu erfassen. Aber das hielt mich davon ab zu verstehen, was er eigentlich sagte.

Ich sah von meiner Hand auf; schaute auf die Stelle seine Wange, die ich beinahe berührt hätte. In den Augenwinkeln sah ich, dass seine Hände auf meinen Schultern lagen, war aber nicht in der Lage die Bedeutung dessen zu begreifen, bis ich so kräftig durchgeschüttelt wurde, dass meine Zähne aufeinander schlugen und ich mir auf die Zunge biss.

Der Schmerz war das Erste, was ich wieder mit normaler Geschwindigkeit verarbeitete. Und jetzt verstand ich auch endlich was Embry sagte. Ich sollte Luft holen!

Als ich meine Lungen mit frischem Sauerstoff füllte, wurde mir auch klar, warum mir schwindlig gewesen war. Aber mein Kopf schmerzte noch immer und weigerte sich standhaft das Gefühl der fehlenden Wärme in meinen Fingern zu verarbeiten.

Ich wollte mich hinsetzen; musste mich hinsetzen, nasser Boden hin oder her. Aber Embry hielt mich noch immer an den Oberarmen fest. Doch außer dem Umstand, dass er mich auf diese Weise davon abhielt, mich auf die Erde sinken zu lassen, konnte ich darin partout keine weiter Bedeutung finden; obwohl ich mir sicher war, gerade etwas Wichtiges zu übersehen.

Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf in dem Versuch dieses dumpfe Gefühl entweder loszuwerden oder es ganz an die Oberfläche zu bringen, mir war beides recht. Aber ich bekam weder das Eine noch das Andere.

Ich sah wieder Embry an, dessen Gesicht so besorgt aussah, dass es mir beinahe weh tat. Aber ich hatte keine wirkliche Gelegenheit darauf einzugehen, denn gerade begann etwas anderes meine Gedanken einzunehmen. Eine Idee war gerade aufgetaucht und ich wollte nach dem daraus resultierenden Entschluss handeln, bevor meine Vernunft wieder aus ihrer hintersten versteckten Ecke hervorkam.

Ich wappnete mich und streckte eine Hand aus. Dieses Mal war ich schneller und erlaubte mir nicht zu zögern. Und obwohl Embry leicht zurückzuckte, als meine Hand sich plötzlich so schnell seinem Gesicht näherte, legte ich meine gesamte Handfläche auf seine Wange.

Zeitgleich mit der Berührung begann mein Herz heftig gegen meine Rippen zu hämmern und eine Gänsehaut wanderte mein Rückgrat hinunter, während mein Magen einen Todessalto nach dem andern schlug. Es war gar nicht so leicht mich über all das hinweg auf meine Hand zu konzentrieren, aber ich konnte mich konzentrieren, wenn es sein musste und gerade musste es wirklich sein.

Seine Haut fühlte sich tatsächlich warm an. Also hatte er offenbar in etwa die gleiche Körpertemperatur wie ich, aber mit 42°C dürfte er gar nicht mehr hier stehen, sein Kreislauf müsste zusammenbrechen, wenn er nicht schon tot wäre. Aber abgesehen von der Temperatur zeigte er keine Anzeichen von Fieber.

Während ein Teil meines Gehirns noch versuchte seine hohe Temperatur sinnvoll zu erklären, fiel einem anderen etwas in meinen Augen weitaus schwerwiegenderes auf.

Ich sah keine Erinnerungen. Also heute schien wirklich der Wurm drin zu sein. Ich konzentrierte mich noch mehr auf diesen zusätzlichen Sinn, aber das richtete nicht das Geringste aus. Ich schloss die Augen, um sicherzugehen, dass die Bilder, die ich über sie wahrnahm, nicht die Bilder überlagerten, die ich auf andere Weise wahrnahm. Doch da war nichts; weder sah noch spürte ich etwas anderes als die Wärme seiner Haut.

'Wer hätte das gedacht …', flüsterte eine kleine Stimme.

„Wer hätte was gedacht?", frage Embry etwas rau und ich bemerkte erschrocken, dass ich diesen Satz nicht nur gedacht hatte, und riss die Augen auf. Seine Hände schlossen sich noch immer um meine Oberarme und meine Hand lag noch immer an seiner Wange.

In diesem Moment entschloss sich meine Vernunft dazu ihre Ecke zu verlassen und wieder in den Vordergrund zu treten und ich zog meine Hand rasch zurück; mir sehr des Verlusts der Wärme dort bewusst.

Warum genau hatte ich das noch mal getan? Leicht Panik stieg in mir auf. Aber warum war ich eigentlich so panisch? Dafür bestand kein Grund, meinte eine Stimme, die mich sehr an Brian erinnerte. ‚Selbst wenn er dich jetzt sofort ins Krankenhaus schleifen wollte, könntest du immer noch darauf bestehen erst zu Ben gebracht zu werden. Außerdem hat er selbst nicht gerade Normaltemperatur.' , fügte sie hinzu. Und es half; ich wurde ruhiger und schaffte es Embry anzusehen. Dessen Gesicht zeigte eine Mischung aus Überraschung, Besorgnis und Verwirrung. Er sah genauso aus, wie ich mich fühlte.

Eine ganze Weile standen wir so auf dem Waldweg und sahen uns an.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange wir tatsächlich dort standen. Bei der dichten Bewölkung war es nicht möglich sich irgendwie nach der Sonne zu richten und die Uhr an meinem Handgelenk schien meilenweit entfernt. Es hatte wieder angefangen zu nieseln, aber das bemerkte ich erst, als die Schultern meines Pullovers begannen an meiner Haut zu kleben. Und auch das nahm ich eigentlich nur am Rande wahr.

Ich wollte etwas sagen, aber ich war nicht wirklich in der Lage es zu artikulieren. Ich konnte die Worte nicht einmal in meinem Kopf richtig zusammensetzen, geschweige denn meinen Mund dazu bewegen so etwas wie Sprache hervorzubringen. Bis Embry mir diese Aufgabe mit drei kurzen einfachen Worten abnahm.

„Was bist du?"

Eine Frage aus drei Worten, die jeder Andere wohl ohne Probleme und sofort hätte beantworten können. Obwohl die meisten eine solche Frage eher beleidigend auffassen würden, wäre ihre Antwort doch einfach und klar: Ein Mensch.

Diese Möglichkeit hatte ich nicht; nicht wenn ich nicht lügen wollte. Und ich fand es unmöglich Embry anzulügen. Das hatte er nicht verdient. Also blieb mir nur eine Antwort.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", sagte ich so leise, dass ein Flüstern im Vergleich laut geklungen hätte.

Das war die Wahrheit. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich wirklich war. Vielleicht steckte ein Teil Mensch in mir, aber ein mindestens genauso großer Teil war alles andere als menschlich. Nur wie ich diesen Teil – den Teil meiner Mutter – bezeichnen sollte, wusste ich beim besten Willen nicht. Das war der Grund, warum ich es immer vermied über diese Frage und besonders die Antwort, die ich darauf geben musste, nachzudenken.

Langsam und mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck im Gesicht ließ Embry endlich meine Arme los. Und ich lief. Es war beinahe wie ein Reflex; ich hatte überhaupt nicht darüber nachgedacht. Aber jetzt, als ich lief und meine die Beine brannten, tat ich es.

Hier war gerade etwas passiert was niemals, niemals hätte passieren dürfen. Das wovor mich die kleine Stimme in meinem Kopf bisher immer gewissenhaft gewarnt hatte war passiert. Was um Himmelswillen hatte ich mir nur dabei gedacht? Ach ja, natürlich. Ich hatte gar nicht gedacht.

Oh Gott, was hatte ich angerichtet?


	8. Chapter 8

**Freunde**

Thea

Ich rannte die gesamte Strecke von einer guten halben Meile und brach auf den Stufen der Veranda zusammen. Ich fühlte mich unfähig meine Beine auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen. Ich hatte Seitenstechen und das Blut rauschte mir in den Ohren. Das Telefonklingeln im Haus hätte ich über das Pochen in meinen Ohren und meine heftige Atmung beinahe überhört.

Mit unglaublicher Kraftanstrengung und zitternden Beinen stemmte ich mich hoch und wankte zur Tür. Probehalber legte ich eine Hand an den Türknauf und stellte fest, dass Ben nicht abgeschlossen hatte. Das war unvorsichtig, darüber würde ich mit ihm reden müssen.

Drinnen zog ich nicht einmal meine Schuhe aus, sondern ließ nur meinen Rucksack auf den Boden fallen, griff im Vorbeigehen das klingelnde Telefon von seiner Station und ließ mich auf das Sofa plumpsen.

„Hallo?", fragte ich immer noch ein wenig schwer atmend.

„Thea? Du klingst ja ganzschön außer Puste. Hier ist Brian."

Sofort setzte ich mich etwas aufrechter hin und automatisch breitete sich ein Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht aus.

„Du glaubst gar nicht, wie sehr ich mich freue, dass du anrufst. Wie geht es dir? Was macht deine Mutter? Wie ist es in der Schule?", ratterte ich so schnell herunter, dass ich mich gleich mehrere Male verhaspelte. Am anderen Ende der Leitung kicherte Brian leise; ein Ton, der mir mit am meisten gefehlt hatte.

„Ich freue mich auch, dass ich dich endlich erwischt habe. Ich vergesse ständig die Zeitverschiebung, und wenn ich dann im Atlas nachschaue und die Stunden zurückrechne, stelle ich fest, dass auf der anderen Seite der Erde gerade früher Morgen ist. Ich glaube ich werde mich nie daran gewöhnen, dass du jetzt so weit weg bist.", sagte er mit ganz offensichtlich aufgesetzter fröhlicher Stimme. Ich seufzte und gab mir, im Gegensatz zu Brian wenig Mühe mit meiner fröhlichen Stimme.

„Ich fand es auch viel schöner, als ich nur über den Gartenzaun klettern musste. Aber in nicht einmal anderthalb Jahren fange ich an zu studieren und ich bin festentschlossen in England zu studieren. Und nun sag schon wie es dir und deiner Mutter geht und wie es in der Schule läuft."

„Mir geht es gut; nur die üblichen Probleme mit der Arrhythmie." – Brian litt seit Jahren unter Vorhofflimmern, was bei ihm hin und wieder zu Kreislaufproblemen führte. – „ Nichts weshalb man sich mehr Sorgen als sonst machen müsste. Mum geht es in Anbetracht der Umstände gut. Sie vermisst dich. Mittlerweile stehen mehr Bilder von dir im ganzen Haus als von mir. Aber beschäftigen tut mich etwas anderes. Ich habe das Gefühl seit sie sich neben unserem Haushalt nur noch um den der Hawkes kümmern muss, schein sie irgendwie unausgeglichen zu sein. Ich fürchte sie wird sich noch zu einer echten Glucke entwickeln. Hör auf zu lachen! Ich meine das vollkommen ernst."

Ich brauchte eine ganze Weile um mein Lachen wieder halbwegs in den Griff zu bekommen. Aber diese Vorstellung war einfach zum Schreien, weil sie mir derart abwegig erschien. Ich konnte mir Mrs Waterman beim besten Willen nicht als Glucke vorstellen. Es hatte seinen Grund warum ich sie bis heute respektvoll Mrs Waterman nannte. Wenn dann war sie eher ein General.

Sie delegierte die anfallenden Arbeiten im Haushalt, trat einem bei den Schulaufgaben so lange auf die Füße, bis man sie zu ihrer Zufriedenheit erfüllt hatte – und ihre Standards lagen generell nicht eben tief. Und bei nicht allzu schweren Krankheiten und Verletzungen waren ihre Worte des Trostes immer dieselben: ‚Stell dich nicht so an, daran sind bisher nur sehr wenige Menschen gestorben und glaub mir, du gehörst nicht dazu.'

„Bist du fertig?", fragte Brian, als ich mich so weit beruhigt hatte, dass ich nur noch leicht kicherte.

„Ich denke schon.", antwortete ich mit immer noch etwas angestrengt ruhiger Stimme. „Fahr fort."

„Also was die Schule betrifft … da gibt es nicht viel zu sagen. Den meisten fällt nicht wirklich auf, dass du nicht mehr da bist, wie ich leider zugeben muss." – das war kein Problem für mich; ich hatte ohnehin nichts anderes erwartet – „Als neue Laborpartnerin haben sie mir Sophie Hill verpasst. Und ich kann dir sagen, aus der Nähe macht sie auch keinen intelligenteren Eindruck als aus der Entfernung. Aber Make-up und Frisur sitzen perfekt; ein Talent in solchen Dingen kann ich ihr nicht absprechen."

„So hat jeder seine Prioritäten und Talente." Mit Sophie Hill hatte er tatsächliche eine Strafe als Laborpartnerin abbekommen; das wusste ich aus eigener Erfahrung. Ich hatte ein ganzes Trimester mir ihr arbeiten müssen und in dieser Zeit waren die Projekte, an denen sie nur mit ihrem Namen beteiligt gewesen war, die besten. Schlimm wurde es erst als sie zu der Überzeugung gelangte auch ihren Teil zu ihrer Note beitragen zu müssen – an sich ein anständiger und lobenswerter Gedanke -, aber sie war dann auch der Meinung alles in die Hand nehmen zu müssen; das allerdings ohne eine wirkliche Ahnung von dem zu haben was sie tat.

So kam es, dass sie sowohl sich selbst als auch mich mit Ammoniaklösung bespritzte. Glück für uns beide, dass es nur eine 5 prozentige Lösung war; besonderes Glück für mich das der Arzt der sonst zuständig gewesen wäre im Urlaub war und wir so in die Praxis meines Großvaters geschickt wurden.

„Und wie geht es dir bei deinem Onkel?"

„Was? Ach so ja. Ben ist sehr nett. Wir kommen sehr gut miteinander aus. Er hat zwei sehr schöne große Wolfshunde. Ich habe ein sehr schönes, ausreichend großes Zimmer unterm Dach. Es ist generell wirklich sehr schön hier. Ich habe auch schon ein paar sehr nette Leute kennengelernt."

„Aha." Der zweifelnde Tonfall war unmöglich zu überhören.

„Was ist? Es gibt keinen Grund dieses ‚Aha' der Art in die Länge zu ziehen."

„Theodora …"

„Bitte nenn mich nicht Theodora. Du weißt, wie ich das hasse.", unterbrach ich ihn.

„Wie auch immer. Ich kenne dich länger als ich laufen kann und in deine Antwort eben war alles ein bisschen zu nett, zu schön und zu gut. Glaub mir, ich weiß wenn etwas nicht stimmt. Irgendwas das du nicht sagst macht dir Sorgen. Also raus mit der Sprache."

Ich seufzte und ordnete kurz meine Gedanken, bevor ich antwortete.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das sagen soll und überhaupt wo ich anfangen soll."

Ich dachte noch einmal einen Moment darüber nach, was ich sagen wollte, während Brian schwieg und geduldig wartete, bis ich so weit war.

„Seit ich hier bin, ist alles so anders; und damit meine ich nicht unbedingt die Umgebung und alles was sich bei einem Umzug nun einmal ändert. Ich meine vielmehr mich selbst und auch wieder nicht." Als ich nicht weiter sprach, hakte Brian nach.

„Ich fürchte ich verstehe nicht ganz, was du meinst.", sagte es ruhig und darauf bedacht mich nicht zu drängen. Nach einer Weile sprach ich weiter.

„Ich bin mir selbst nicht sicher, was ich meine." Ich fuhr mir einmal mehr mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Also gut. Vielleicht hilft es, wenn ich mein Problem an bestimmten Situationen festmache. Du kannst mir ja dann sagen, ob das Problem bei mir liegt oder eben nicht."

„Ich werde tun, was ich kann. Schieß los."

„Gut. Also das Erste wäre, dass ich bei Ben jedes Mal eine Masse von Erinnerungen abbekomme; ich meine nicht einfach nur mehr als sonst, sondern in einer Menge, die ich kaum bewältigen kann. Das Zweite und ich glaube das größere Problem ist dieser Kerl." – ich konnte förmlich hören, wie Brian die Augenbrauen hochzog – „Ich weiß nicht, was in seiner Gegenwart mit mir los ist. Ich scheine ständig den größten Teil meiner Selbstkontrolle zu verlieren, wenn er in der Nähe ist und um den verbleibenden Rest muss ich dann auch noch kämpfen. Ich habe gerade meinen ersten Schultag hinter mir und fühle mich in jeder Hinsicht völlig erledigt."

„Naja …"

„Warte ich bin noch nicht fertig. Heute auf dem Weg nach Hause habe ich mir übrigens den größten Coup überhaupt geleistet … Ich kann gar nicht darüber reden."

„Oh um Himmelswillen, Thea. Du bist schlimmer als meine Mutter, wenn sie beim Kaffeeklatsch die Spannung hochhalten will! Sag schon, was der große Coup gewesen ist. So schlimm kann es nicht gewesen sein."

„Der Vergleich mit deiner Mutter ist nicht fair. Ich bin keine Klatschbase.", rief ich empört.

„Jaja, entschuldige den Vergleich. Nun sag schon." Die Entschuldigung klang alles andere als ernst gemeint, aber es würde ohnehin nichts bringen darauf herum zu reiten. Ich holte tief Luft. Es war kaum zu glauben wie peinlich es mir war darüber zu reden.

„Ich habe ihm die Hand an die Wange gelegt.", flüsterte ich mit piepsiger Stimme. Und Brian brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Meine Wangen wurden heiß, als mir die Zornesröte ins Gesicht stieg.

„Du scheinst den Ernst der Lage nicht zu begreifen.", konstatierte ich nun mit merklich lauterer Stimme.

„Das … das hast du ganz richtig erfasst. Du hast als jemandem die Hand an die Wange gelegt. Und? Was soll's? Solange du nicht anfängst ihm Kindheitserinnerungen mitzuteilen, die ihm selbst nur noch halb bewusst sind, sehe ich kein Problem oder Coup, oder wie du es sonst nennen willst …", sagte er, während sein Lachen langsam abebbte, und fügte mit nun wieder völlig ernster Stimme hinzu: „Das hast du doch nicht, oder?"

„Natürlich habe ich das nicht!", schnappte ich. „Ich bin doch nicht völlig verrückt."

„Na dann ist doch alles in bester Ordnung. Im schlimmsten Fall denkt er du hast eine heftige Fiebererkrankung und steckst und steckst es einfach besser weg als die meisten anderen. Ich glaube du hast mal wieder etwas überreagiert. Manchmal bist du etwas übervorsichtig, wenn es darum geht, dass jemand bemerken könnte, dass du eben ungewöhnlich bist."

‚Diplomatisch wie immer', dachte ich und schnalzte zur Antwort mit der Zunge. Ich mochte es nicht, wenn Brian mich auf meine Unzulänglichkeiten aufmerksam machte; aber wem gefällt so etwas schon. Allerdings sah es so als wäre er mit seiner Ansprache noch nicht ganz fertig; denn kaum hatte ich den ersten Teil zur Kenntnis genommen, fuhr er fort.

„Was den Verlust deiner hochgeschätzte Selbstkontrolle angeht …" – ich wollte schon zu einem Kommentar zum Thema ‚hochgeschätzte Charaktereigenschaften' ansetzen, als Brian mir auch schon das Wort abschnitt – „Was den Verlust deiner Selbstkontrolle angeht. Ist dir schon einmal in den Sinn gekommen, dass du dich ein ganz kleines bisschen in den Kerl – wer auch immer er ist – verguckt hast?"

„Rede keinen Unsinn. Ich habe ihn erst zweimal gesehen. Ich kenne ihn ja eigentlich gar nicht.", widersprach ich. Das konnte ja wohl kaum sein Ernst sein.

„Also manchmal bin ich mir nicht sicher ob die Naivität, die du an den Tag legst, echt ist, oder ob du schlicht und einfach Spaß daran hast mir damit auf die Nerven zu fallen."

„Wie soll ich das denn auffassen?", fragte ich patzig. Die Richtung, die dieses Gespräch gerade nahm, gefiel mir ganz und gar nicht.

„Du sollst das so auffassen, wie ich es sage. Du verhältst dich gerade auf eine Art und Weise naiv, die nahelegt, dass du dich mit voller Absicht so verhältst. Du hattest Biologieunterricht, du warst sogar richtig gut in Biologie. Also denk nach. Du musst denjenigen nicht kennen, um dich zu ihm hingezogen zu fühlen. Eine in deinen Augen ansprechende Persönlichkeit ist in dem Prozess sicher hilfreich, aber ganz sicher keine zwingende Notwendigkeit. Ich schlage vor, dass du darüber nachdenkst. Ich gehe jetzt ins Bett; es ist fast 1 Uhr und ich habe Morgen in der ersten Stunde Chemie mit Sophie und muss mich konzentrieren. Ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich morgen um die gleiche Zeit anrufe?"

„Klar. Wenn ich doch nicht da bin, sprich auf den AB wann du zu Hause bist, dann rufe ich dich an. Du fehlst mir."

„Du fehlst mir auch. Gute … ach nein, bei dir ist ja noch Nachmittag. Also dann eben einen schönen restlichen Tag und Gute Nacht für später. Und denk darüber nach, was ich gesagt habe."

„Jaja. Schlaf gut. Und pass morgen auf, dass Sophie dich nicht auf die Krankenstation befördert."

„Ist gebongt. Bis später oder in deinem Fall Morgen."

„Bis Morgen, oder in deinem Fall später."

Brian lachte ein letztes Mal kurz auf und unterbrach dann die Verbindung. Und ich war wieder allein mit meinen Gedanken und denen die er mir in den Kopf gesetzt hatte.

Ich ging auf mein Zimmer, legte mich auf den Fußboden, starrte an die Decke und tat, was Brian gesagt hatte. Ich dachte nach. Über alles.

Embry

„Warum hast du sie gefragt: ‚Was sie ist?' Da brauchst du dich nicht wundern, wenn sie abhaut. So etwas fragt man doch niemanden." Quil saß auf einem Baumstumpf und beobachtet mich mit gerunzelter Stirn, während ich am Rand der Klippe stand und Steine ins Meer warf.

„Du hast mir nicht zugehört.", sagte ich und schleuderte meinen letzten Stein mit aller Kraft weit hinaus in die Wellen. „Sie ist nicht weggelaufen, als ich sie gefragt habe, was sie ist …"

„Wie hätte sie auch weglaufen sollen, wenn du sie festhältst; an Kraft hat sie dir ja kaum etwas entgegenzusetzen. Aber dass sie vor dir wegläuft, scheint ja langsam sowieso zur Gewohnheit zu werden.", unterbrach er mich. Das sollte scheinbar witzig sein, aber im Augenblick war ich für solche Scherze in der falschen Stimmung. Trotzdem verbiss ich mir vorerst eine Reaktion darauf. Es war wichtig, dass Quil mir zuhörte und vor allem verstand, was ich ihm sagen wollte.

Also wandte ich mich zu ihm um und setzte zu einem erneuten Versuch an ihm zu erklären, was heute Nachmittag passiert war, als wir beide jemanden durch das Unterholz auf uns zukommen hörten. Automatisch richteten wir uns beide kerzengerade auf und warteten. Aber sobald wir erkannten, dass es Jake war, ließ Quil sich wieder auf den Baumstumpf sinken und ich sammelte noch ein paar kleine Steine vom Boden auf – ich brauchte irgendwas um meine Finger zu beschäftigen.

„Da bist du ja endlich!", reif Quil, als Jake sich durch die letzte Reihe Gestrüpp schlängelte und neben ihm stehen blieb. Quil rümpfte die Nase und rückte, soweit der Stumpf es erlaubte von ihm ab. „Und du stinkst mal wieder nach Vampir.", fügte er hinzu.

Mehr als einen kurzen Blick und ein Schulterzucken erhielt er allerdings nicht zur Antwort, bevor Jake sich an mich wandte.

„Gibt es einen bestimmten Grund, warum wir uns hier oben treffen, anstatt an einem weniger schwer zugänglichen Ort?"

Ich wollte gerade antworten, als Quil mir schon wieder ins Wort fiel. So ganz allmählich fing er an, mir damit auf die Nerven zu gehen.

„Thea Elliot ist schon wieder vor ihm weggelaufen.", meinte er, als wäre das die Nachricht des Tages. Jake sah ihn wieder an und runzelte die Stirn.

„Das ist das Problem? Darum treffen wir uns im Halbdunkel hier oben?"

„Nein.", seufzte ich. „Aber das scheint das Einzige zu sein, das ins Innere seines Dickschädels vordringt,", bemerkte ich durch zusammengebissene Zähne und musste mich sehr zusammenreißen, um ihm nicht einen ordentlichen Klaps auf besagten Dickschädel zu verpassen.

„Auch gut. Und was ist dann das riesen Problem, über das du unbedingt reden musst?", fragte Jake mitten in meinen Gedankengang hinein. Bevor ich dieses Mal antwortete, wartete ich einen Augenblick, um sicherzugehen, das Quil nicht doch den Drang verspürte noch etwas Wichtiges von sich zu geben. Aber dieses Mal schwieg er und ich begann zu erzählen.

„Ich habe heute Nachmittag Thea ein Stück nach Hause gebracht. Wir haben uns ein bisschen unterhalten, aber sie wirkte die ganze Zeit irgendwie … ich weiß nicht … abgelenkt? Auf jeden Fall schwankte sie ziemlich schnell von einer Stimmung in die Nächste. Aber das ist eigentlich nicht das Problem. Das Problem ist, dass sie heiß ist."

Quil lachte schnaubend über den letzten Satz und ich verpasste ihm dafür einen kräftigen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. Kaum zu glauben, wie befriedigend das sein konnte. Jake blieb vollkommen ernst.

„Was meinst du mit ‚heiß'?"

„Naja, sie hat mir ziemlich unvermittelt ihre Hand an die Wange gelegt. Die Sache ist die, dass ihre Hand sich richtig warm angefühlt hat, aber sie wirkte nicht einmal entfernt so als wäre sie krank. Und dann ist da noch etwas anderes an ihr, das ich nicht richtig in Worte fassen kann. Ich bin mir sicher, dass dieser Eindruck nichts damit zu tun hat, dass ich auf sie geprägt bin. Auch Seth meint, dass etwas an ihr anders ist; dass sie nicht nur anders als andere Mädchen ist, sondern grundsätzlich anders als andere Menschen. Den nächsten Vergleich, den er finden konnte, um zu beschreiben, was er meint, war deine Nessie."

„Meinst du sie ist ein Halbvampier?", fragte Jake langsam.

„Nein. Nessie ist zwar der nächste Vergleich, der uns eingefallen ist, aber trotzdem ist das ein heftig hinkender Vergleich. Ich kann keinen Besseren finden, weil ich Theas Andersartigkeit" – im Zusammenhang mit ihrem Namen klang das Wort hässlich und unpassend – „das, was sie unterscheidet, an nichts Bestimmtem festmachen kann; wenn man von ihrer scheinbaren Körperwärme mal absieht."

„Also gut.", begann Jake und schaute auf das Meer hinaus, das sich jetzt schwarz gegen den immer dunkler werdenden Himmel abhob. „Wenn sie also kein Mensch ist und kein Halbvampier, was ist sie dann?", fragte er an niemand Bestimmten gerichtet. Und Quil hatte natürlich sofort wieder etwas zu sagen.

„Embry hat sie gefragt, was sie ist. Das war der Grund, warum sie wieder vor ihm weggelaufen ist." Am liebsten hätte ich laut ‚Petze' gerufen und ihm noch einen Klaps verpasst, aber ich hielt mich zurück. Jake sah mich währenddessen mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und ich begann zu erklären.

„Ich hatte eigentlich gar nicht vorgehabt die Frage laut auszusprechen, aber irgendwie ist sie mir trotzdem rausgerutscht. Und als ich merkte, was ich da gefragt hatte, war es schon zu spät. Und es stimmt nicht ganz was Quil sagt. Sie ist nicht weggelaufen, als mir die Frage rausgerutscht ist, sie hat die Frage beantwortet."

„Das hat sie?", fragten die beiden anderen völlig verblüfft; obwohl ich Quils Verblüffung nicht ganz verstand, denn ihm hatte ich das alles bereits erzählt, und zwar weitaus ausführlicher. Ganz offensichtliche hatte er mir wirklich nur mit halbem Ohr zugehört.

„Naja, sie hat gesagt: ‚Ich weiß es nicht.'" Ich erinnerte mich, wie leise sie geflüstert hatte, als hätte sie gehofft ich würde ihre Antwort nicht verstehen. Und wie traurig sie gerade in diesem Moment ausgesehen hatte. Selbst bei der bloßen Erinnerung daran zog sich mein Herz schmerzhaft zusammen und ich musste um den nächsten Atemzug kämpfen. Das erinnerte mich wiederum an den Moment, bevor sie mich wirklich berührt hatte; wie sie völlig erstarrt auf ihre Hand geschaut hatte, wie ich sie erst kräftig hatte schütteln müssen, bevor sie überhaupt wieder zu atmen begonnen hatte. Auch wenn es nicht einmal eine Minute gewesen war – in dem Moment hatte es sich wie Stunden angefühlt – hatte sie mir doch einen ungeheuren Schrecken eingejagt. Nur um mich wenig später, für einen kurzen Moment auf Wolke sieben zu schicken.

Wie einen Stich bemerkte ich, dass ich mich gerade am völlig falschen Ort aufhielt; ich war viel zu weit von ihr entfernt, ich sollte in ihrer Nähe sein. Aber für kurze Zeit würde ich mich noch zusammenreißen müssen. Jake dachte einen Augenblick darüber nach, was ich gesagt hatte, bevor er fragte:

„Glaubst du, sie hat die Wahrheit gesagt?"

„Selbstverständlich!", sagte ich und merkte selbst, dass ich etwas zu laut gesprochen hatte. Aber wie konnte er ihre Aufrichtigkeit in Fragestellen? Quil zuckte beim Klang meiner plötzlich lauten Stimme etwas zusammen, aber Jake reagierte nicht weiter darauf als mit der Bemerkung:

„Dann sollten wir ihr vielleicht helfen dahinterzukommen, was sie denn tatsächlich ist. Vorausgesetzt natürlich, dass sie ein Interesse daran hat, es herauszufinden."

Ich war mir nicht sicher, was ich von der Idee halten sollte und schwieg erst einmal dazu.

„Aber vorher sollten wir die Idee mit den anderen absprechen.", wandte Quil ein. „Auf jeden Fall mit Seth und ganz besonders mit Leah. Ich schätze niemand möchte sich ihre schlechte Laune antun, wenn sie sich übergangen fühlt."

Dem konnte man nur zustimmen. Leah vorsätzlich zu reizen wäre ein Spiel mit dem Feuer; auch wenn sie seit der Aufteilung des Rudels um einiges ausgeglichener geworden war, konnte doch noch immer ziemlich unausstehlich werden, wenn sie sich ungerecht behandelt fühlte.

„Da hast du recht. Eine wütende Leah kann niemand gebrauchen. Ich schlage vor, wir treffen uns morgen eine Stunde vor Unterrichtsbeginn bei mir. Quil? Sagst du Seth Bescheid? Der kann dann auch Leah Bescheid sagen. Oder vielleicht sage ich Leah Bescheid, falls ich sie sehe." Quil nickte und Jake wandte sich wieder an mich.

„Glaub nicht, dass ich nicht mitbekomme, wie nervös du bist. Also hau schon ab und überzeuge dich, dass es ihr gut geht. Deinem Wesen unbekannter Art."

Das ließ ich mir nicht zweimal sagen, sprintete in den Wald und verwandelte mich, sobald ich meine Hose an dem Lederriemen um meinen Knöchel befestigt hatte.

Wenige Minuten später stand ich vor ihrem Haus. Bis auf ihr Zimmer unterm Dach war das gesamte Haus dunkel. Elliot war offenbar noch nicht zu Hause, denn es stand kein Wagen vor dem Haus und die Hunde konnte ich auch nicht hören.

Ich nahm wieder meine menschliche Gestalt an, bevor ich auf den riesigen Lebensbaum kletterte, der an der Stirnseite des Hauses stand und passender Weise mehrere kräftige Äste in der Höhe ihres großen Fensters hatte.

Thea lag auf dem Dielenboden, ihre dunklen Haare wie einen umgekehrten Heiligenschein um ihren Kopf ausgebreitet und starrte an die Decke. Immer wieder bewegte sie ganz leicht ihre Lippen, aber ich konnte nicht hören, ob sie tatsächlich etwas sagte.

Eine ganze Weile lag sie so damit tief gerunzelter Stirn und bewegte sich nur, wenn sie mit ihren Fingern – den blassen, schmalen, kleinen Fingern mit denen sie meine Haut berührt hatte - auf den Boden trommelte oder sich mit ihren Händen übers Gesicht fuhr. Immer wenn sie das tat, verschwanden die tiefen Stirnfalten und die leicht krausgezogene Nase und machten dem etwas traurigen Gesichtsausdruck Platz, der sich viel zu oft auf ihr Gesicht legte.

Nach einiger Zeit schien sie genug davon zu haben die Decke anzustarren und erhob sich mit einer Eleganz vom Boden, die ihr selbst wahrscheinlich nicht einmal bewusst war. Nun begann sie im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen, den Blick entweder starr nach vorn oder nach unten gerichtet. Im Gehen fasste sie ihre Haare zusammen und begann sie zu einem Zopf zu flechten, nur um ihr Werk wenige Sekunden nach seiner Fertigstellung wieder zu öffnen und von Neuem zu beginnen.

Wiederum verging eine ganze Weile, in der sie nichts anderes tat, als die Länge ihres Zimmers abzuschreiten und ihre Haare zu flechten, um sie ungeduldig wieder zu öffnen. Dann ließ sie sich auf ihre Bettkante sinken und verbarg ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Sie sah nicht aus als würde sie weinen, es wirkte eher als wollte sie ihre Umgebung einfach nicht mehr sehen.

Als sie nach mehreren Minuten plötzlich aufsprang, rutschte ich vor Schreck beinahe von meinem Ast. Einen kurzen Moment hatte sie mir direkt ins Gesicht gesehen und ich fürchtete schön sie hätte mich entdeckt, aber dann wandte sie sich ab, zog einen Pyjama unter ihrer Bettdecke hervor und verließ das Zimmer. Kaum einen Wimpernschlag später ging das Licht im Badezimmer an. Das war mein Einsatz zu gehen; also ließ ich mich von meinem Ast gleiten und landete sicher mit beiden Füßen auf dem Waldboden.

Wie aufs Stichwort hörte ich in diesem Augenblick, wie ein Wagen die Straße herauf dröhnte. Das konnte nur Elliot sein. Ich warf einen letzten Blick auf ihr nun dunkles Fenster und verschwand dann im Wald.


	9. Chapter 9

**Geteiltes Leid**

An diesem Morgen war Leah in einer denkbar schlechten Stimmung. Aber alle hielten sich mit Fragen zum Ursprung ihrer sauertöpfischen Miene zurück. Selbst Seth hielt einen gewissen Mindestabstand zu seiner Schwester ein. Mir war ihre Laune überraschend egal.

Quil, Seth und ich quetschten uns auf Billys kleines Sofa, während Leah sich auf einen der venylbespannten Küchenstühle fallen ließ, dessen Beine unter der plötzlichen Krafteinwirkung gefährlich knarrten.

„Lass mir den Stuhl heil, Leah.", meinet Billy halb im Scherz von der Küchentür aus.

„'Tschuldige.", murmelte sie und setzte sich etwas gerader auf den Stuhl.

Jake stand in der gegenüber liegenden Ecke des winzigen Wohnzimmers an die Wand gelehnt und wartete bis sich jeder einen Platz gesucht hatte, bevor er anfing zu sprechen: „Ich nehme an, alle kennen den Grund für dieses treffen?"

Wir Drei auf dem Sofa nickten knapp; Leah gab ein verächtliches Schnauben von sich, sagte aber nichts. Jake schien entschlossen ihre Laune zu ignorieren und fuhr fort: „"Wunderbar, dann kann ich mir die Einführung sparen und gleich auf den Punkt kommen. Sind ersteinmal alle der Meinung, dass wir zum Hintergrund von Ben Elliots Nichte Nachforschungen anstellen sollten?"

„Ist sie überhaupt seine Nichte?", fragte Seth, bevor irgendjemand antworten konnte. Mit einem Blick gab Jake die Frage an mich weiter.

„Ich kann nicht mit Sicherheit sagen auf welche Weise sie mit einander verwandt sind. Zu dem Thema sind wir bisher noch nicht gekommen. Aber meine Mom war mit Ruth Elliot befreundet und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie mal erwähnt hat, dass Elliot noch einen Bruder in England hat. Aber ich glaube fast, dass es ‚hatte' heißen müsste; denn warum sollte sie hier sein, wenn sie noch andere Verwandte hätte."

Einen kurzen Moment herrschte Stille, bis Leah das Schweigen brach: „Ist es allgemeine Pflicht sich an diesem Detektivspiel zu beteiligen? Sie ist Embrys Prägung und solange niemand sie für eine Gefahr hält, ist sie mir herzlich egal."

„Also ich würde sehr gern Detektiv spielen. Das könnte interessant werden.", warf Seth ein, bevor Jake überhaupt den Mund zu einer Antwort geöffnet hatte. Von seiner Schwester erntete er dafür einen abschätzigen Blick und ein kurzes Schauben.

Jake überging Seth Einwurf als er sich an Leah wandte: „Im Moment ist es keine allgemeine Pflicht. Trotzdem wollte ich vorher alle nach ihrer Meinung dazu fragen. Ich werde die ganze Sache später auch noch mit Sam besprechen."

„Wenn das so ist, kann ich dann gehen? Ich muss noch Wäsche waschen bevor ich zur Arbeit fahre."

„Sicher. Niemand hält dich auf."

Ihr Abschied bestand aus einem leichten Kopfnicken in unsere Richtung und einem leisen ‚Tschüss' in Richtung Billy bevor sie ging. Kaum hatte sie die Tür geschlossen, schien eine unterschwellige Anspannung von allen abzufallen – selbst Billy wirkte etwas entspannter. Es war seltsam wie man diese Anspannung immer erst dann zu bemerken schien, wenn Leah gegangen war.

Seth begann sofort wieder zu reden. „Hat sich denn schon jemand überlegt, wie und wo wir anfangen wollen?", fragte er und schaute eifrig in die Runde.

Niemand sagte etwas – offenbar hatten sich auch die Anderen noch keine konkrete Strategie zurechtgelegt -, bis Billy sich unerwartet zu Wort meldete. „Wie wäre es, wenn ihr für den Anfang einfach mal mit der Kleinen redet, hm? Danach könnt ihr immer noch überlegen, wie ihr weiter machen wollt. Und überhaupt, solltet ihr sie erst mal nach ihrer Meinung dazu fragen. Findet ihr nicht."

Billy hatte recht. Was war, wenn sie überhaupt nichts über ihre Art wissen wollte? Wie hatten wir alle das wichtigste übersehen können? Wie hatte vor allem ich das wichtigste übersehen können? Sie.

Seth war der erste, der nach einiger Zeit wieder sprach. „Zieht nicht alle solche Gesichter. Wir haben einen kleinen Denkfehler gemacht. Was soll's? Es ist ja nicht so, als würde sich das nicht ausbügeln lassen." Mit einem typischen breiten Grinsen sprang er vom Sofa auf und schnappte seine Tasche. „Da wir jetzt einen Punkt zum Anfangen haben, sollten wir auch anfangen, oder nicht? Also los hoch mit euch." Der letzte Satz richtete sich vorranging an Quil und mich auf dem Sofa.

Jake nickte und stieß sich von der Wand ab. „Also dann. Ihr geht zur Schule und ich habe auch noch was vor."

Damit war das Treffen beendet. Wir verabschiedeten uns von Billy und machten uns auf die Socken. Obwohl wir betont langsam gingen, kamen wir merklich zu früh vor der Schule an. Das war mir seit knapp zwei Jahren nicht mehr passiert, stellte ich überrascht fest und lachte unwillkürlich kurz auf.

Quil schaute mich fragend an."Was ist?"

„Nichts.", meinte ich kopfschüttelnd. „Mir ist gerade klar geworden, dass ich zum ersten Mal seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit nicht auf den letzten Drücker hier ankomme."

„Stimmt, jetzt wo du er sagst. Aber ich glaube du musst dir deshalb keine Sorgen machen. So wie ich dich kenne, wird das bestimmt nicht zur Gewohnheit werden."

Lachend stellten wir uns an unsere übliche Ecke und warteten auf die Ankunft der Anderen, die nach und nach eintrudelten. Ich selbst stellte mich so hin, dass ich die Straße gut im Auge behalten konnte. So war ich natürlich der Erste, der Thea entdeckte, als sie um die Kurve bog.

Sie war nicht allein. Sie wurde eingerahmt von David Maneely und Adam Cook, Letztere war dabei in meinen Augen das geringere Übel; zugegebenermaßen hätte ich gern mit ihm getauscht und war vielleicht auch etwas Eifersüchtig auf ihn – es war unsinnig das zu leugnen, besonders vor mir selbst -, aber er hielt wenigstens einen normalen Abstand zu ihr ein. David hingegen wollte ihr offenbar so nah wie möglich kommen und schien entweder nicht zu bemerken, wie sie immer wieder versuchter mehr Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen, oder ignorierte es absichtlich. Um seinetwillen hoffte ich, dass er es einfach nicht bemerkte, denn das würde ich ihm möglicherweise noch verzeihen können.

Mit den Augen folgte ich den Dreien bis zum Eingang. Auf dem Weg dorthin huschte Theas Blick nur ein einziges Mal in meine Richtung, als hätte sie meinen Blick gespürt, aber sobald sie mich bemerkte richtete sie ihre Augen hastig wieder nach vorn und hielt sie konzentriert auf die Eingangstür gerichtet.

Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Ich hatte fast den Eindruck, als wäre sie erschrocken mich zu sehen. Dieser Gedanke versetze mir einen heftigen Stich. Wie sehr musste ich ihr gestern Angst eingejagt haben, wenn sie es nicht einmal ertrug mich anzusehen?

„Lasst uns rein gehen.", meinte ich leise, ohne einen der Anderen anzusehen.

„Okay …", war Quils langgezogene Antwort. Die ganze Gruppe schaute mich ob meines plötzlichen Gefühlsumschwungs fragend an. Keiner von ihnen hatte Thea und ihre Reaktion auf meinen bloßen Anblick bemerkt, was ihre Verwirrung rechtfertigte. Aber ich nicht vor einem von ihnen den Grund zu erläutern; stattdessen schlurfte ich in Richtung Klassenraum.

Und da war sie wieder, in der hintersten Reihe, die Ellbogen auf den Tisch gestützt und das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen und von einem Vorhang dunkler Haare umgeben. So wie sie dort saß, sah sie so müde aus wie jemand der seit langer Zeit nicht mehr richtig geschlafen hatte.

Möglichst leise ließ ich mich auf den Platz neben ihr sinken, um sie nicht zu stören. Eigentlich war das Quils Platz, aber unter den gegebenen Umständen war ich mir sicher, dass er es mir nicht übelnehmen würde, wenn ich hier saß. Mrs Flores war es sowieso egal wer wo saß, solange man sie nicht während ihres Unterrichts störte.

Mehrere Minuten saß sie so da, ohne sich auch nur einen Millimeter zu rühren, sodass ich mich schon fragte ob sie nicht tatsächlich schlief. Irgendwann hob sie doch den Kopf um irgendeine Statistik von der Tafel abzuschreiben. Und obwohl ich mir fast sicher war, dass ihr Blick mich gestreift hatte, schien sie mich nicht zu bemerken. Oder ignorierte sie mich?

Ich musste sie gestern wirklich sehr erschreckt haben. Dabei hatte sie gar nicht so ängstlich gewirkt; selbst kurz bevor sie die Flucht ergriffen hatte, hatte sie eher traurig gewirkt als alles andere. Hatte ich sie so falsch eingeschätzt? Oder war sie nicht ängstlich sondern wütend? Aber das konnte ich mir noch weniger erklären. Ich war vollkommen verwirrt. Vielleicht sollte ich sie einfach fragen. Schlimmer als es gerade war, würde es sowieso nicht mehr werden.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Ihr Kopf fuhr so schnell herum, dass mich ihre Haare beinahe im Gesicht trafen. Was für ein Duft.

„Was? Oh. Ja. Selbstverständlich. Es könnte nicht besser sein.", ratterte sie herunter. Diese Antwort hätte wohl kaum jemanden überzeugt. Sie machte sehr den Eindruck als hätte ich sie bei etwas ertappt.

„Das gestern tut mir leid …", setzte ich an, aber sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. Das hielt mich allerdings nicht auf. Ich wollte wissen, warum sie mich ignorierte und was ich dagegen tun konnte. „Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher was ich sagen soll, aber …"

„Nein.", unterbrach sie mich dieses Mal und hob einhaltgebietend die Hand und ein unangenehmes Gefühl breitete sich in meiner Magengrube aus. Über ihre Handfläche zog sich eine breit dunkelrosa Linie, wie eine frische Narbe. Hatte sie die gestern schon gehabt? Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern. Ohne auch nur im Ansatz drüber nachzudenken griff ich nach ihrer Hand, zog sie zu mir herüber und schaute mir die Linie genau an. Sie versuchte ihre Hand wegzuziehen, aber ich hielt sie trotzdem fest. Diese Narbe stammte von einem Schnitt; einem tiefen Schnitt.

„Wo hast du dich so heftig geschnitten?"

Ihre Stimme klang leise und unsicher. „Das ist nicht der Rede wert. Ich bin nun einmal ungeschickt."

„Mr Call! Sie wissen sehr wohl, dass ich mir jegliche Störungen meines Unterrichts verbitte. Lassen sie Ms Elliots Hand los und tauschen sie ihren Platz mit Ms Stephens. Sofort! Sonst sehen wir uns beim Nachsitzen!"

Ich war drauf und dran mich zu weigern, aber es wäre niemandem geholfen wenn ich nachsitzen müsste; außerdem hatte Thea mir bereits ihre Hand entzogen, sobald sich ihr die Möglichkeit geboten hatte. Daher fügte ich mich zähneknirschend, und ließ mich auf Hannahs Platz in der ersten Reihe fallen.

Am Ende der Stunde war Thea eine der Ersten die den Raum verließen und als ich auf den Flur trat, war sie längst verschwunden.

Thea

Warum hatte ich nur die ganze Zeit den absurden Impuls wegzulaufen und mich zu verstecken bis alles vorbei war? Ich wusste ja nicht mal, was vorbei sein sollte. Mein Leben vielleicht; oder auch nur die Schulzeit. Was es auch war, ich würde mich nicht verstecken können und ich sollte es auch nicht. Das Problem war nur, das meine Beine in diesem Punkt andere Pläne zu haben schienen.

An diesem Morgen war ich noch fest entschlossen gewesen, zumindest nicht die Flucht zu ergreifen. In einem gewissen Sinn hatte ich mich sogar gefreut Embry zu sehen und hatte sogar den Schulweg in einem überaus anhänglichen David überstanden. Aber kaum hatte ich ihn tatsächlich dort stehen sehen, hatte sich jede Spur von Entschlossenheit in Luft aufgelöst; ich hatte ihn nicht einmal ansehen können. Das Schlimme war, dass ich wusste wie irrational ich mich verhielt und trotzdem nichts dagegen tun konnte.

Sobald ich mich im Klassenraum auf einen Stuhl hatte fallen lassen, fühlte ich mich endgültig wie ein Ballon aus dem man die Luft hatte entweichen lassen. Zum Glück hatte ich meine Haare nicht zusammengebunden, sodass sie mir als Vorhang dienen konnten.

Ich hatte bemerkt dass sich jemand auf den Platz neben mir gesetzt hatte, war aber nicht besonders daran interessiert gewesen Wer. Am Ende ist es nur David der mir freudestrahlend erzählt, dass er doch im selben Politikkurs ist wie ich. Bei der Vorstellung stellten sich mir die Nackenhaare auf, nur damit ich mich im nächsten Moment wie ein schlechter Mensch fühlte; er mochte mich nun mal. Was war daran so schlimm? Richtig. Nichts. Na gut, fast nichts. Im Grunde genommen war es nicht schlimm. Nicht sehr.

Mit halben Ohr hörte ich die Worte ‚später', ‚wichtig' und ‚mitschreiben' und hob den Kopf um genau das zu tun. Embry erkannte ich sofort aus dem Augenwinkel heraus, und schaffte es wieder nicht ihn richtig anzusehen. Erst als er mich fragte, ob alles in Ordnung sei und ich meinen Kopf am liebsten in die entgegengesetzte Richtung gedreht hätte, schaffte ich es, ihn anzusehen.

Ich bemerkte selbst wie wenig überzeugend meine Antwort klang und fühlte mich noch viel mehr ertappt als es ohnehin schon der Fall war. Wann war ich zu einer so schlechten Lügnerin geworden? Normalerweise war Brian der einzige der es bemerkte wenn ich ihn anschwindelte und das auch nur weil ich ihm gegenüber höchst selten unehrlich war. Aber diese Lüge hätte wohl jeder durchschaut. Und jetzt entschuldigte Embry sich sogar für gestern. Schon wieder entschuldigte er sich für etwas, dass eigentlich meine Schuld war. Ich sollte aufpassen, dass das nicht zur Gewohnheit wurde.

Mein Kopfschütteln schien ihn nicht im Geringsten auszubremsen als er weitersprach. Offenbar wollte er über Gestern reden. Ich wollte nicht über Gestern reden. Ich war mir viel zu unsicher was da passiert war – selbst nach mehreren Stunden auf dem Fußboden -, als dass ich darüber hätte reden wollen oder können.

Aus reiner Gewohnheit und ohne darüber nachzudenken hob ich die Hand um ihn effektiver abzuwürgen. Das war allerdings schon wieder ein Fehler.

Ich hatte den Rest der Schnittwunde von gestern Abend vergessen. Aber bevor ich meine Hand wieder verstecken konnte, hatte er schon danach gegriffen und sie zu sich herübergezogen. Dabei hatte sein Gesicht einen finsteren beinahe beängstigenden Ausdruck angenommen, der mir das Gefühl gab, als hätte ich ein wertvolles Familienerbstück mit voller Absicht zerschlagen.

Wirklich Problematisch wurde es erst, als er mich fragte wo ich mich verletzt hatte. Zum einen, weil er die Frage mit einem solchen Nachdruck stellte, dass ich mich richtig erschreckte; zum Anderen, weil ich nicht auf Anhieb wusste was ich darauf antworten sollte.

Ich konnte ja wohl schlecht sagen, dass sich eigentlich mein Onkel in die Hand geschnitten hatte das die Verletzung irgendwie – und ich war mir nicht sicher wie – von seiner Hand auf meine übergegangen war. Und dass Verletzungen bei mir schneller heilten als bei anderen, klang auch nicht weniger verrückt.

Das konnte ich beim besten Willen nicht sagen; schon gar nicht in einem vollbesetzten Klassenraum, in dem wir mittlerweile ohnehin schon das Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit bildeten.

Das Schlimme war, das ich ihm genau das sagen wollte. Ich musste mich regelrecht dazu durchringen ihm die richtige Antwort zu geben. Und die Tatsache, dass er dabei die ganze Zeit meine Hand festhielt, machte es auch nicht gerade leichter. Am Ende brachte ich nur etwas Halbgeflüstertes und selbst in meinen Ohren nicht besonders Überzeugendes zustande, dass ich nun mal ungeschickt sei.

Als die Lehrerin uns unterbrach und Embry den Platz mit Hannah tauschen ließ, war ich beinahe erleichtert, aber nur beinahe.

Und jetzt hockte ich in der hintersten Kabine der Mädchentoiletten und versteckte mich. Es ließ sich wohl wirklich nicht anders bezeichnen. Dabei hatte ich mich nie für feige gehalten, ganz im Gegenteil war ich eher stolz darauf, eben nicht vor meinen Problemen davon zulaufen. Und doch zog ich gerade ernsthaft in Erwägung, die Kunststunde zu schwänzen und einfach nach Hause zu gehen.

Nein, Ich war nicht feige, oder zumindest nicht so feige; abgesehen davon würde ich irgendwann ohnehin wieder zum Unterricht müssen.

Den Raum erreichte ich gerade noch rechtzeitig – zum Glück war die Schule klein. Alle Anderen saßen bereits auf ihren Plätzen – auch Embry auf einem Platz nahe der Tür. Adam hatte mir netterweise einen Stuhl freigehalten und zwar am Tisch direkt neben Embrys. Ich unterdrückte ein Stöhnen; das Schicksal musste mich hassen, oder lieben.

Aus welchem verrückten Teil meines Hirns die letzten beiden Worte stammten, wusste ich nicht so recht und hielt das auch für besser so. Es war ja schon schlimm genug, dass Brian mir in den Rücken fiel; was sollte ich nur tun, wenn nicht einmal meine eigene Vernunft auf meiner Seite war?

Diese Stunde verbrachte ich hauptsächlich damit, meine Hand unauffällig zu verstecken und trotzdem Notizen anzufertigen und Embrys ständigen Blick und meine Reaktion darauf zu ignorieren. Letzteres stellte dabei die größte Herausforderung dar. Die ganze Zeit sah ich ihn im Augenwinkel und jedes Mal wenn er mich ansah breitete sich ein Kribbeln in meiner Magengegend aus.

Ich wusste sehr wohl, dass dies nicht das Resultat einer Magenverstimmung war, was aber nicht bedeutete, dass mir diese Erklärung nicht lieber gewesen wäre. Die Intensität mit der ich auf ihn reagierte, beunruhigte mich immer mehr. Wer sich von Gefühlen beherrschen lässt, handelt unüberlegt und in seiner Gegenwart neigte ich jetzt schon viel zu sehr zu ebensolchen Handlungen. Abgesehen davon, war er viel zu aufmerksam. Ihm fielen Dinge auf, die alle anderen schlicht übersahen und er tat ungewöhnliche Dinge nicht einfach als Irrtum oder Einbildung ab, sonder hinterfragte deren Ursprung, was mich wiederum in Erklärungsnot brachte. Und da ich offenbar auch noch Schwierigkeiten hatte ihm nicht die Wahrheit zu sagen, konnte das zu sehr ernsthaften Problemen führen.

Auf der anderen Seite wäre er vielleicht genau der Richtige um sich anzuvertrauen; denn immerhin schienen auch bei ihm ein oder zwei Dinge von der Norm abzuweichen. Was mich davon abhielt, diesem Impuls nachzugeben war, dass das Verbergen meiner eigenen Abweichungen mir völlig in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen war. Aber seit ich hier war, wurde es immer anstrengender diese, Fassade lückenlos aufrecht zu erhalten.

Ich öffnete meine Hand und betrachtete die rosa Linie, die langsam immer heller wurde. In spätestens zwei Tagen würde davon nicht mehr das Geringste zu sehen sein. Ob ihm dann auch das Fehlen der Narbe auffallen würde?

Ich war so in meine eigenen Gedanken vertieft, dass mir das Ende der Stunde erst auffiel, als Adam mich leicht an der Schulter berührte.

„Wo musst du als nächstes hin?"

„Ich habe die nächste Stunde frei. Ich habe mir noch keine außerschulische Aktivität ausgesucht." – und um ehrlich zu sein hatte ich auch nicht vor mich besonders schnell für eine zu entscheiden – „Ich gehe gleich nach Hause; ich habe Ben versprochen heute zu kochen. Aber ich komme nach der Mittagspause wieder zu Wirtschaft."

„Dann sehen wir uns dann wieder. David hat dann allerdings Chemie.", meinte Adam grinsend.

„Das ist aber Schade.", antwortete ich trocken. Mit Adam verstand ich mich echt gut. Seine Art erinnerte mich immer wieder an Brian, ohne in mir eine Welle des Heimwehs auszulösen. In diesen Momenten konnte ich sogar Embry ein wenig an den Rand meiner Gedankenwelt schieben.

Bens Wagen stand in der Auffahrt, als ich von der Straße einbog, demnach war er schon zu Hause. Mir wäre es lieber gewesen, wenn er etwas später gekommen wäre; seitdem Vorfall gestern Abend sah er mich ständig so besorgt an und heute Morgen hatte er darüber reden wollen. Auf beides konnte ich gut und gerne verzichten. Es gab für ihn keinen Grund, sich um mich zu sorgen und es gehörte für mich nicht zur Gewohnheit ungewöhnliche Vorfälle im Zusammenhang mit meiner Andersartigkeit zu diskutieren.

Nachdem ich eine halbe Minute lang den Türknauf angestarrt hatte, als wäre es seine Schuld, dass mein Leben in letzter Zeit ein einziges Chaos war, ging ich dann doch ins Haus. Die Hunde lagen beide auf ihren üblichen Plätzen links beziehungsweise rechts von Bens Fernsehsessel und Ben selbst kramte offenbar in der Küche.

„Ich bin da!", rief ich, als bis auf Angus niemand auf mein Eintreten reagierte. Das metallische Klappern aus der Küche verstummte beinahe sofort und Ben erschien im Türrahmen. Ein beinahe zwei Meter großer Mann mit wilden schwarzen Locken und Bart, der besagten Türrahmen nahezu vollständig ausfüllte, stand mehlüberzogen und mit einer pink-weiß-karierten Schürze vor mir und lächelte leicht.

Sofort bekam ich das Gefühl, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher was mir das Gefühl gab, aber ich war mir sicher, dass Ben etwas vor hatte und es würde mir wahrscheinlich weniger gut gefallen. Ich verengte die Augen ein wenig, während ich die Möglichkeiten durch ging.

„Was ist los?", fragte ich langsam und fixierte Bens Gesicht.

Dieser begann leicht mit den Füßen zu scharren und schaute mich nicht direkt an. „Ich dachte mir, ich mache Pastete zum Mittagessen, aber ich habe das Rezept für den Teig nicht mehr richtig im Kopf und jetzt glaube ich, ich habe irgendetwas falsch gemacht. Schaust du es dir mal an?"

Er trat beiseite und ich wagte mich in die Küche, die gerade mehr wie ein Schlachtfeld aussah.

„Kann es sein, dass du die Eier vergessen hast?", fragte ich, nachdem ich die krümelige Masse in einer der Schüsseln in Augenschein genommen hatte.

„Hm. Kann sein. Aber eigentlich wollte ich etwas anderes. Du warst heute so schnell weg, aber jetzt hätten wir ja einen Moment Zeit. Und ich bin der Meinung, dass wir die Sache von gestern Abend nicht so einfach übergehen sollten."

Ich stöhnte auf. Na, hervorragend. Jetzt stand ich in der winzig kleinen Küche und Ben versperrte die Tür. Ich überlegte kurz ob ich aus dem Fenster klettern sollte, aber das würde das Unheil einfach nur herauszögern und mich als die völlig Verrückte outen, die ich war. Wahrscheinlich sollte ich es einfach hinter mich bringen; wie ein Pflaster mit Schwung abreißen.

„Also schön.", gab ich nach und begann Ordnung in diese Chaos von einer Küche zu bringen. Mit derartigen Konfrontationen konnte ich besser umgehen, wenn meine Hände etwas zu tun hatten. „Aber du darfst mich nicht unterbrechen. Und wenn wir das hier abgehakt haben, darfst du das Thema nie wieder anbringen. Okay?"

Ben nickte nur zur Antwort und ich schwieg kurz um meine Gedanken ein wenig zu ordnen und begann meinen verhassten Monolog:

„Dieses Übernehmen von Verletzungen kann ich nicht bewusst steuern – wenn ich es könnte, würde ich es sofort sein lassen; ich bin keine Märtyrerin und ich will auch keine sein. Deshalb rede ich auch nicht gern darüber denn die Resultate lassen sich nicht so einfach verstecken wie der ganze Erinnerungskram. Du bist bisher auch erst der Dritte, der in den Genuss einer Hochgeschwindigkeitsheilung gekommen ist.

Beim ersten Mal habe ich Großvaters gebrochenen Arm geheilt, als er die Treppe herunter gefallen war. Und beim zweiten Mal Brians Schürfwunden, als er mit meinem Fahrrad gestürzt und in Mrs Hamiltons Ligusterhecke gefallen ist. Ich weiß nicht genau was der Auslöser ist, denn andere Verletzungen, die sich Großvater und Brian und jeder Andere den ich je berührt habe zugezogen hatten, habe ich nicht übernommen.

Brian meinte Mal es würde immer dann passieren, wenn ich der Meinung bin ich wäre Schuld an der Verletzung. Das ist auch die einzige echte Theorie, die nicht den Eindruck macht, sie wäre vollkommen an den Haaren herbeigezogen. Großvater ist nur deshalb die Treppe herunter gefallen, weil ich meine Spielsachen nicht weggeräumt hatte, obwohl er mich darum gebeten hatte. Brian ist mit dem Fahrrad gestürzt, weil die Rückbremse nicht funktionierte und die Vorderbremse etwas zu gut funktionierte, ich wusste das, aber habe ihm nichts gesagt, weil wir uns an dem Tag gestritten hatten und ich immer noch sauer auf ihn war. Anderenfalls wäre er nie über den Lenker geflogen.

Dich habe ich erschreckt, obwohl ich wusste, dass du mit einem Messer hantierst. Das du versuchst das Messer aufzufangen war ein normaler Reflex und Pech auf deiner Seite, dass du das falsche Ende erwischt hast.

Und du brauchst dir deswegen wirklich keine Sorgen zu machen. Hier." Ich hielt ihm meine Handfläche entgegen und zeigte ihm die Überreste des Schnitts. „Als ich heute Morgen aufgestanden bin, hatte sich die Wunde schon vollständig geschlossen und spätestens Übermorgen wird davon keine Spur mehr zu sehen sein. Und jetzt wäre ich dir sehr dankbar, wenn wir nicht mehr darüber reden würden. Ich koche wie versprochen das Mittagessen fertig und du wolltest doch ohnehin Eishockey oder so im Fernsehen schauen."

Damit scheuchte ich ihn aus der Küche und war tatsächlich meine gesamte restliche Mittagspause vor unangenehmen Fragen und Kommentaren sicher. Ich konnte Ben zwar ansehen, dass ihm so einiges unter den Nägeln brannte, aber das änderte nichts an meinem Entschluss, das Thema nicht weiter zu behandeln.

Die unausgesprochenen Worte von Ben und mir schienen sich in der Luft zwischen uns zu sammeln und zu verdichten, bis die Atmosphäre so dick war, das man sie buchstäblich mit dem Messer hätte zerteilen können. So war ich beinahe erleichtert, als ich mich auf den Weg zurück zur Schule machen konnte.


	10. Chapter 10

Vor dem Schulgebäude entdeckte ich Adam und Chris. Unglücklicherweise stand David in einem so ungünstigen Winkel hinter Adam, dass ich ihn erst bemerkte, als er mich schon gesehen hatte.

„Da bist du ja wieder. Ich hatte gedacht, dass wir zusammen Mittag essen." In seinem Ton schwang etwas mit, das ein wenig vorwurfsvoll klang, aber das konnte ich mir auch nur einbilden.

„Tut mir leid.", sagte ich mit einem halben Lächeln und musste mir eingestehen, dass das nicht ganz stimmte. „Ich hatte Ben versprochen für ihn zu kochen. Aber Morgen ist doch auch noch ein Tag."

Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass er noch etwas sagen wollte und wartete, aber offenbar verbiss er sich, was auch immer es war und beschränkte sich darauf mich finster anzusehen. Ich zuckte darauf hin nur mental die Schulter. Ich war definitiv nicht in der Stimmung die tieferen Gefühlswelten von jemandem zu analysieren den ich kaum kannte und den ich bisher nicht einmal besonders mochte. Meinet wegen konnte er den ganzen Tag so herum laufen, solange er mich damit in Frieden ließ.

Ein leicht angespanntes Schweigen herrschte auf unserem Weg zum Klassenzimmer, bis Chris und David sich an der Tür von uns trennten. Adam ließ einen erleichterten Seufzer hören als wir den Raum betraten.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung was mit den Beiden los ist. Seit du gestern aufgetaucht bist verhält David sich wirklich merkwürdig; und Chris passt sich ihm wie üblich an." Der letzte Rest klang mehr wie eine Frage denn wie eine Feststellung und seine Mimik schien diesen Eindruck zu unterstützen, als er mich ansah. Aber was sollte ich dazu sagen?

„Ich fürchte, dass ich in diesem Punkt auf noch verlorenerem Posten stehe als du. Wie du schon sagst bin ich erst gestern an der Schule aufgetaucht; und von euch Dreien kenne ich dich noch am besten. Tut mir leid."

„Da muss die nichts leidtun. Ich verstehe es nur nicht und ich mag es nicht, wenn ich etwas nicht verstehe."

Ich versuchte ihn aufmunternd anzulächeln. Ich kannte das Gefühl und ich mochte es genauso wenig.

„Wo wir gerade beim Nicht-verstehen sind", meinte ich als mir etwas auffiel. „Ich will dir wirklich nicht zu nahe treten, aber ich kann nicht ganz begreifen wie jemand wie du mit jemandem wie David befreundet ist." Er schaute mich ernst an und ich dachte schon, dass ich ihm wirklich zu nahe getreten war.

„David ist im Grunde ein echt netter Mensch – vielleicht manchmal ein kleiner Opportunist, aber ansonsten anständig. Ich weiß wirklich nicht was im Augenblick mit ihm los ist. Wie beide kennen uns seit dem Kindergarten und Chris seit der Grundschule. Sobald David wieder der Alte ist, wirst du merken, dass man mit beiden ganz gut befreundet sein kann." Am Ende zog ein leichtes Lächeln über sein Gesicht, das ich versucht zu erwidern; was mir nicht ganz gelang. Ich war mir bei seiner Einschätzung nicht ganz so sicher, aber wer war ich darüber zu Urteilen? Anstatt weiter darüber nach zudenken, sah ich mich im Raum um.

Offenbar lag hier im Wirtschaftsunterricht der Fokus auf Gruppenarbeit, denn die Tische waren zu Viererplätzen zusammen geschoben. Die zwei verbleibenden Plätze an unserem Tisch waren noch leer und blieben es auch bis kurz vor Unterrichtsbeginn.

Gerade als Ms Winter Arbeitsblätter an alle verteilte, und ich schon dachte Adam und ich würden uns allein durch ‚Die Auswirkungen des Mindestlohns auf eine Volkswirtschaft' schlagen müssen, schneiten Embry und einer seiner Freund herein.

Und wie zu erwarten ließen sie sich auf die einzigen verbleibenden Stühle fallen. Ein kurzes und im Ansatz leicht hysterisches Lachen rutschte mir heraus bevor ich mich wieder fangen konnte. Das musste ein Witz sein. Eigentlich glaubte ich nicht an Schicksal, Vorsehung oder generell eine höhere Macht, aber die letzten paar Tage drohten diesen Nichtglauben bis in seine Grundfesten zu

erschüttern. In mir wuchs das Gefühl, dass sich irgendetwas oder jemand einen Scherz mit mir erlaubte. Und ich fand das nicht im Mindesten witzig.

Es schien mir einfach nicht möglich Embry in irgendeiner Form aus dem Weg zu gehen; er spukte die ganze Zeit durch meinen Kopf, ob ich nun wach war oder schlief und sollte ich es doch einmal schaffen meine Gedanken in eine andere Richtung zu lenken, saß er plötzlich in Fleisch und Blut neben mir. Ein Entkommen war nicht möglich.

Und jetzt lächelte er auch noch und sah mich mit diesen wunderschönen, warmen, dunklen, braunen Augen an und ließ ohne Anstrengung jede noch so sorgfältig errichtete Abwehr dahinschmelzen wie Eis auf einer Herdplatte.

„Hey! Thea." Ich fuhr zusammen, als Adem mich unter dem Tisch mit dem Fuß anstieß.

„Entschuldige. Hast du was gesagt?", fragte ich zerstreut und brauchte einen Augenblick um zu bemerken, dass ich immer noch Embry ansah anstatt Adam. Und kaum hatte ich meinen Irrtum bemerkt, spürte ich, wie mir das Blut in den Kopf schoss und auf meinen Handflächen der kalte Schweiß ausbrach.

‚Konzentration!', ermahnte ich mich mehrere Male währen ich mich langsam der richtigen Person zuwandte.

„Ich wollte nur wissen, ob du weißt worum es hier geht, oder ob ich es dir erklären soll." Dabei schob er einen kopierten Zettel über den Tisch, damit ich ihn las. Mir fiel bald auf, dass ich dieses Thema in einer ähnlichen Form bereits an meiner alten Schule in Wrotham gehabt hatte. Genauer gesagt war es das letzte Thema gewesen, das ich abgeschlossen hatte, bevor ich die Schule verlies.

„Das brauchst du mir nicht erklären.", meinte ich, als ich den Zettel wieder zurück schob. „Das hatte ich schon." Adam nickte. „Und ich würde gern die Diagramme für den ‚Freien Arbeitsmarkt' und den ‚Arbeitsmarkt mit wirksamem Mindestlohn' zeichnen. Das tue ich nämlich lieber als Texte verfassen. Natürlich nur wenn niemand etwas dagegen hat.", fragte ich in die Runde und war sehr bedacht darauf mich nicht zu weit nach rechts zu wenden.

Keiner der Drei erhob Einwände. Und so stürzte ich mich auf meine Aufgabe; was es mir zumindest ein wenig erleichterte Embry zu ignorieren; wenn auch nicht völlig. Ich konnte die Wärme spüren, die von ihm ausging und ich konnte ihn riechen; und beides gab mir ein warmes und kribbeliges Gefühl, das ich rein rational nicht wollte, aber das ich trotzdem liebte. Scheinbar bestand ich zur Zeit fast ausschließlich aus solchen inneren Widersprüchen.

Als ich später nach Hause ging, drehten sich meine Gedanken immer noch um das einzige Thema, auf das sie sich längerfristig konzentrieren konnten – Embry und alles was mit ihm zusammenhing. Sein Geruch, die Wärme seiner Haut, seine Augen und neuerdings auch seine Haare. Ich bekämpfte jetzt nicht nur den Drang über seine wundervolle und vor allem warme Haut zu streichen, sondern auch die fixe Idee meine Finger in seinen Haaren zu vergraben und die einzelnen Strähnen ganz langsam durch meinen Finger gleiten zu lassen. Ich wollte meine Nase darin vergraben und tief einatmen. Ich wollte meine Lippen auf seine Stirn, seinen Nacken, seine Hände, seine Finger drücken. Ich wollte …

Ich schüttelte kräftig den Kopf im Verzweifelten Versuch, dieses Gedankenkarussell zum Stillstand zu bringen, aber es war zwecklos. Irgendwo in meinem Kopf drehte es sich; mal schneller, mal langsamer, aber immer in Bewegung und mit immer mehr Gedanken. Vielleicht wurde ich ja langsam aber sicher verrückt?

Zu Hause angekommen stellte ich erleichtert fest, dass Ben zur Arbeit gefahren war und erst am späten Abend wieder zurück sein würde. Ich war mir sicher, dass ich gerade jetzt der angespannten Stimmung zwischen uns nicht lange würde standhalten können.

Ich überlegte einen Moment, was ich nun tun sollte. Ich sollte meine Hausaufgaben machen und die Küche aufräumen. Ich könnte mich aber auch vor den Fernseher setzen, ich könnte endlich Frankenstein zu Ende lesen oder den Schal weiter stricken, der seit Monaten unberührt in seiner Kiste lag. Aber keine dieser Ideen erschien mir wirklich gut.

Mein Blick fiel auf das Telefon. Brian! Ich könnte Brian anrufen. Das war eine wirklich gute Idee. Wenn ich mit Brian gesprochen hatte würde die Welt schon ganz anders aussehen. Alles andere konnte ich auch später erledigen.

Bereits nach dem zweiten Klingeln wurde abgehoben. „Hallo?"

„Guten Abend, Mrs Waterman. Tut mir leid dass ich so spät anrufe …"

„Dora! Wie schön dass du dich meldest." Ich unterdrückte ein Zähneknirschen. Dora gehörte nicht unbedingt zu den bevorzugten Abkürzungen meines Namens, aber Mrs Waterman nannte mich trotzdem immer so; und da es nichts brachte sie über mein diesbezügliches Missfallen aufzuklären, ließ ich es über mich ergehen. „Hast du dich bei deinem Onkel schon ein bisschen eingelebt?"

„Ja. Ben ist wirklich sehr nett. Wir verstehen uns gut."

„Sehr schön, sehr schön. Ich hatte mir da schon sorgen gemacht. Dr Elliot hat ja selten gut von ihm gesprochen, aber ich weiß ja dass er da manchmal nicht ganz fair war. Trotzdem macht man sich Sorgen. Du so ganz allein in einem fremden Land unter fremden Menschen mit fremder Kultur. Man weiß ja nicht wie sie mit deinen Besonderheiten umgehen, nicht wahr? Unsereins kennt in der Regel ja keine Indianer, höchstens Inder. Was wollte ich eigentlich sagen? Ach ja. Es ist gut, dass du dich mit deinem Onkel verstehst und ich hoffe du wirst auch an deiner neuen Schule gut aufgenommen. Hast du denn schon Freunde gefunden?"

„Ich habe ein paar Bekanntschaften geschlossen. Ich war ja heute erst zum zweiten Mal dort."

„Das ist gut. Du solltest wirklich nicht die gleichen Fehler machen wie Brian und dich ständig hinter seinen Büchern verstecken."

„Ja also wissen Sie, eigentlich rufe ich wegen Brian an. Ist er zu Hause?", fragte ich schnell und vielleicht auch etwas zu laut, aber ich musste sie rechtzeitig unterbrechen. Wenn sie erst einmal anfing darüber zu schimpfen, dass Brian, mit Ausnahme von mir keine echten Freunde besaß, konnte das ewig dauern.

„Natürlich ist er zu Hause. Wo sollte er sonst sein? Warte einen Augenblick." Ich hörte wie der Hörer beiseitegelegt wurde und wie sie im Hintergrund nach ihrem Sohn rief. Nach einer Pause hörte ich es kraspeln und klappern und das Schlagen einer Tür.

„Ich habe gerade überlegt, ob ich du schon zu Hause bist, als das Telefon klingelte.", hörte ich Brian, etwas außer Atem vom Treppe hinunter- und heraufrennen.

„Ich bin auch gerade erst nach Hause gekommen. Wie war dein Tag? Hast du Chemie heil überstanden?"

„Keine schweren Verletzungen, alles gut. Heute war wirklich nichts bemerkenswert. Nur Mum hat heute einen ihrer nervtötenderen Tage, aber das ist wohl kaum was Neues."

Ich musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Ich hatte so eine Ahnung womit seine Mutter ihn nervte und irgendwie fühlte ich mich in Stimmung ihn noch ein kleines Bisschen mehr zu nerven.

„Jetzt da ich nicht mehr da bin, hat deine Mutter nur Angst, dass du vereinsamst; so ganz ohne Freunde.", sagte ich in gespieltem Ernst. Brian stöhnte.

„Hat sie jetzt auch vor dir schon wieder damit angefangen? Sie weiß genauso gut wie du, dass ich auch andere Freunde habe. Aber weil sie Michael und Collin nicht leiden kann, ignoriert sie sie." Er klang ernsthaft genervt. Offenbar hatte ich richtig gelegen und sie hatten schon den ganzen Tag dieses Thema beim Wickel.

„Nun ja", setzte ich wieder an. „Nicht jeder steht sosehr auf Entomologie wie ihr Drei und deine Mutter zerquetscht sogar Marienkäfer. Abgesehen davon musst du zugeben, dass Collin manchmal wirklich etwas unheimlich ist."

„Er sagt manchmal vielleicht Dinge, die etwas unpassend sind, aber im Grunde ist er echt nett. Du bemerkst das nur nie, weil du dich schon immer unglaublich schwer damit tust, dich auf andere einzulassen." Das traf. Vielleicht hätte ich ihn doch nicht nerven sollen, aber wenn er der Meinung war er müsse fies werden, würde ich meinen Fehler ganzsicher nicht laut eingestehen.

„Du weißt ganz genau warum ich das tue.", verteidigte ich mich.

„Ich spreche hier nicht von Umarmungen und Händeschütteln. Du wehrst dich gegen jede engere Bindung, die nicht durch Verwandtschaft bedingt ist. Ich scheine da die berühmte Ausnahme darzustellen."

„Und was ist mit deiner Mutter? Die lasse ich ja wohl an mich heran."

Brian gab ein unamüsiertes schnauben von sich. „Du kennst meine Mutter fast dein ganzes Leben lang und nennst sie immer noch ausschließlich beim Nachnamen."

Dazu fiel mir kein anständiges Gegenargument ein und so knirschte ich stattdessen mit den Zähnen. Diese Diskussion würde ich nicht gewinnen können; also war es wohl besser sie gleich ganz bleiben zu lassen. Ich hasste es wenn das passierte.

„Was ist eigentlich mit dem Kerl von dem du mir gestern erzählt hast? Ich hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass wir da noch nicht ganz fertig waren." Oh ja, und er hatte ein untrügliches Gespür für meine wunden Punkte und wie er es schaffte mich damit zu überrumpeln.

Ich spürte sofort wieder wie ich rot wurde und stammelte ein paar unzusammenhängende Silben vor mich hin.

„So schlimm?", fragte Brian, nachdem es sich das alles eine Zeit lang angehört hatte.

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung.", brachte ich heraus.

„Dann schlage ich vor, du setzt mich ins Bild. Aber dieses Mal vollständig."

„Wie du meinst.", sagte ich etwas widerwillig. „Wo waren wir gestern stehen geblieben?"

„Lass mich kurz nachdenken … Du hast gesagt, dass du ihn angefasst hast und eine riesen Sache draus gemacht; ich habe versucht dich zu beruhigen und die Theorie geäußert, dass du bis über beide Ohren verknallt bist, was du vehement abgestritten hast."

„Ah ja. Da war noch etwas, das ich dir nicht gesagt habe und was dir vielleicht erklären könnte warum ich so eine riesen Sache draus gemacht habe, wie du sagst. Er war nämlich genauso warm wie ich. Du wirst wohl verstehen, dass mich das ein klein wenig aus dem Konzept bringt. Ach ja, und seine Erinnerungen sehe ich übrigens auch nicht und da ist er möglicherweise kein Einzelfall."

Am anderen Ende herrschte Schweigen und ich konnte förmlich vor mir sehen, wie Brian die Lippen aufeinander presste und die Augenbrauen zusammenzog, während er darüber nachdachte, was ich gerade gesagt hatte. Ich konnte sogar die lose Diele knarren hören als er anfing in seinem Zimmer auf und ab zugehen. Und erst nach mehreren Minuten fand er seine Sprache wieder.

„Also das macht das ganze doch etwas größer als ich dachte.", gab er zu und klang immer noch gedankenversunken. „Bist du dir sicher, dass er … warte mal kurz, wer ist er überhaupt? Das hast du noch gar nicht erwähnt."

„Er heißt Embry Call, geht auf die selbe Schule wie ich und hat ein ausgeprägtes Talent mich zu verwirren; mehr weiß ich eigentlich nicht. Beende deinen Satz."

„Embry … seltsamer Name … na was soll's. Was ich sagen wollte: vielleicht hattest du kalte Hände und er erschien dir deshalb warm." Brian klang selbst nicht ganz überzeugt von seiner Theorie.

„Ich hatte in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie kalte Hände oder Füße und wäre das gestern der Fall gewesen, hätte sich das definitiv eingeprägt. Und selbst wenn er keine potentiell tödlich hohe Temperatur gehabt hätte, bleibt immer noch der Fakt, dass ich bei ihm keine Erinnerungen wahrnehme. Und ich meine wirklich überhaupt gar nichts. Vollkommene Stille, wenn du so willst."

„Und du kannst dir nichts denken, das der Grund dafür sein könnte?"

„Nein, das ist es ja. Hätte ich irgendeine plausible Erklärung, würde es mich wahrscheinlich nicht so beunruhigen. Aber es ist nun einmal so, dass mir noch nie jemand derartiges untergekommen ist."

Einen Moment schwieg er. „Kann es vielleicht sein, das diese Fähigkeit … ich weiß nicht wie ich das sagen soll … kaputt geht?"

Seine Wortwahl brachte mich unwillkürlich zum Lachen. „Ich glaube kaum. Ich bin ja kein Auto, oder was auch immer dir vorschwebt. Abgesehen davon, funktioniert es ja bei so ziemlich allen anderen. Und bei Ben funktioniert es ja beinahe etwas zu gut für meinen Geschmack – bei jeder Berührung rauscht mir seine halbe Lebensgeschichte durch den Kopf."

„Was meinst du mit ‚so ziemlich' allen anderen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht genau, aber es könnte sein, das Embry nicht der einzige ist. Wie ich eben schon gesagt habe, möglicherweise ist er kein Einzelfall. Allerdings bin ich mir da nicht so ganz sicher, weshalb ich das erstmal etwas ausklammere."

„Meine Güte. So langsam bekomme ich den Eindruck, dass du nie hättest wegziehen dürfen."

„Ich weiß.", seufzte ich. „Aber es ist ja nicht so, als wäre das meine Entscheidung gewesen. Aber wer hätte auch geahnt, dass hier alles so drunter und drüber gehen würde."

In dem Moment klopfte es. „Ich glaube da ist jemand an der Tür. Warte mal kurz." Ich nahm den Hörer von Ohr, behielt ihn aber in der Hand. Ich war nicht wenig überrascht, als mich ein bekanntes Gesicht breit angrinste, sobald ich die Tür geöffnet hatte. Dennoch musste ich einen kurzen Moment überlegen, bevor mir sein Name wieder einfiel.

„Seth!", dämmerte es mir plötzlich.

„Richtig. Hi. Störe ich?", fragte er mit einem nicken in Richtung des Telefonhörers in meiner Hand. Ich folgte seinem Blick. Eigentlich störte er tatsächlich, aber das wollte ich nicht so sagen, also blieb ich ihm die Antwort schuldig und fragte stattdessen:

„Warum bist du denn hier?"

„Ich soll dich für Freitag einladen."

„Einladen? Wozu?"

„Wir dachten uns, dass eine kleine Willkommensparty keine schlechte Sache wäre."

„Und wer ist wir?"

„Naja, Quil, Jake, Jared, Kim, Paul, Embry und ich. Vielleicht auch noch ein zwei andere; mal sehen. Also was sagst du?"

Bis auf Seth und Embry, sagte mir keiner der Namen etwas und die Erwähnung des Letzteren, machte mich ein wenig nervös, was sich offenbar in meinem Gesicht widerspiegelte, denn Seth fügte hinzu:

„Wenn du mit Embry nicht reden willst, musst du das auch nicht. Ich stelle ihn in eine Ecke und erteile ihm Sprechverbot." Diesem breiten Grinsen in seinem Gesicht konnte ich kaum widerstehen. Dennoch war ich unsicher, was ich sagen sollte.

„Immerhin bin ich sein Retter. Da kannst du mir doch bestimmt Nichts abschlagen.", meinte er mit Hundeblick, als ich nicht antwortete.

Schließlich gab ich nach und nickte. „Okay."

Das Grinsen kehrte noch breiter wieder zurück und irgendwie wirkte sein Gesicht beinahe zu schmal für ein so breites Grinsen.

„Super. Ich sage dir noch genau wann und wo es losgeht. Bis dann." Und damit drehte er sich um und verschwand leichtfüßig die Auffahrt hinunter. Ich schaute ihm verwundert hinterher, bis ich hörte wie jemand leise meinen Namen rief und mich an den Hörer in meiner Hand und Brian erinnerte.

„Thea?", fragte dieser, als ich mir den Hörer wieder ans Ohr hielt. „Hast du mich etwa vergessen?"

„Natürlich nicht. Wie könnte ich dich vergessen?", lacht ich.

„Wer war denn an der Tür? Was Wichtiges? Ich habe so gut wie nichts verstanden."

„Das war Seth. Er geht auch auf die Tribal School, aber ich glaube er ist jünger als ich."

„Du ‚glaubst' er ist jünger als du? Normalerweise bist du so zielsicher wenn es darum geht jemandes Alter zu schätzen."

„Das habe ich auch schon gedacht.", sagte ich nachdenklich. „Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass sie Indianer sind; aber ich so meine Probleme einige von ihnen alterstechnisch einzuordnen. Aber wir kommen schon wieder vom Thema ab. Offenbar wird zu meinen Ehren eine Art Willkommensparty veranstaltet."

„Ich kann an deinem Tonfall hören, dass du schonwieder die Nase krausziehst, und ich verstehe nicht ganz warum. Das klingt doch sehr nett.", meinte er hörbar lächelnd.

Ich war der ganzen Idee gegenüber ehr skeptisch. „Ich weiß nicht so recht. Ich habe zwar zugesagt, aber ich bin gerade schon wieder dabei mir Gründe zu überlegen, warum ich nicht gehen kann."

„Und wie ich dich kenn, wächst diese Liste recht schnell."

Tatsächlich wuchs sie weniger schnell, als ich von mir selbst erwartet hätte. Um der Wahrheit den Vorzug zu geben: sie wuchs überhaupt nicht. Mir ging die ganze Zeit nur Embry durch den Kopf; mal als hervorragende Rechtfertigung vor mir selbst, nicht hin zu gehen, mal als das genaue Gegenteil.

„Ich an deine Stelle würde hingehen. Kein Mensch kann ohne Freunde sein, und das scheint die perfekte Möglichkeit zu sein neue zu finden."

„Für meine menschliche Hälfte mag das zutreffen, aber was ist mit der Nichtmenschlichen?", fragte ich nur halb im Spaß.

Brian stöhnte zur Antwort genervt auf. „Hör auf solchen Unsinn von dir zu geben. Du weißt sehr genau, wie ich das meine."

„Natürlich weiß ich wie du das meinst; ich weiß immer was du meinst und ich weiß auch womit ich dir am effektivsten auf die Nerven fallen kann."

Wir sprachen noch über eine Stunde lang über dies und das; nichts was wirklich wichtig gewesen wäre. Erst kurz bevor er auflegte erinnerte Brian mich daran, meine mentale List mit Kontrapunkten zu verwerfen und es einfach mal auf mich zukommen zu lassen. Ich versprach ihm darüber nachzudenken und nahm mir das sogar ernsthaft vor, aber irgendwie war Freitag schneller da als ich angenommen hatte und ich Idiotin hatte auch noch Ben von der Einladung erzählt. Ich wusste wirklich nicht, was mich in dem Moment geritten hatte. Am Ende war die Situation die, dass ich gleich zwei Personen hatte, die mir schließlich rundheraus verbaten nicht hinzugehen. In Brians Fall konnte ich immer noch auflegen, wenn er mir zu sehr auf die Nerven ging, was bei Ben natürlich nicht möglich war.

So saß ich also Freitag auf Bens quitschig rotem Plüschsofa und zog lose Fäden und nicht ganz so lose Fäden aus dem Bezug und wartete. Seth hatte gesagt, er würde mich um 7 Uhr abholen; jetzt war es 5 Minuten vor 7.

Gestern hatte ich noch Adam gefragt, ob er nicht mit kommen wolle – da die Party ja offenbar zu meinen Ehren stattfand, fand ich es durchaus in Ordnung selbst jemanden einzuladen -, aber scheinbar würde er das gesamte Wochenende über nicht zu Hause sein. Ich war nicht wenig enttäuscht gewesen, und hätte beinahe angefangen zu betteln. Irgendwie hatte ich die Hoffnung gehabt mich nicht ganz so unsicher zu fühlen, wenn er dabei gewesen wäre; es hätte dem Gefühl sich zu weit auf fremdes Territorium zu wagen zumindest etwas entgegen gewirkt.

Als es an der Tür klopfte, fuhr ich etwas zusammen, fing mich aber fast augenblicklich wieder – ich sollte wirklich aufhören mich so albern zu benehmen.

Ben war schon an der Tür, als ich noch nicht einmal aufgestanden war. Für einen Mann von seiner Größe und Statur bewegte er sich erstaunlich schnell und leise, was bereits mehrfach dazu geführt hatte, dass ich mich ordentlich erschreckt hatte, wenn er plötzlich hinter oder neben mir stand.

„Nell!", rief er als ich gerade in den Flur trat. Reflexartig drückte ich die Hände auf die Ohren um sie vor dem lauten Geräusch zu schützen.

„Es ist nicht nötig zu schreien. Ich bin direkt hinter dir und war die ganze Zeit unten.", informierte ich ihn und zog meine Schuhe an. „Hi Seth.", setzte ich hinzu, als ich ein glucksen von der Tür her hörte.

„Hi Thea. Können wir los?", kam die gutgelaunte Antwort.

„Gleich. Ich muss nur schnell meine Tasche holen." Diese fand ich auf dem Sofa und auf dem Weg zurück in den Flur kramte ich darin herum, um sicher zu gehen, dass ich auch nichts Wichtiges vergessen hatte. Ein bisschen Geld, den Haustürschlüssel, meine Haarbürste, Handcreme, Handy, Taschentücher und ein Buch – nur für den Fall. Bisher war ich in meinem Leben auf nur sehr wenigen Partys gewesen und schon allein das Wort machte mich ein wenig nervös. Ich hatte wenig übrig für laute Musik, die mir nur in den Ohren wehtat und ich tanze weder besonders gern noch gut; der einzige Tanz den ich beherrschte war Walzer und dieses Wissen fand im Rahmen einer Party eher selten Anwendung. So kam es, dass ich bisher beinahe jede Party meines Lebens lesen in einer möglichst ruhigen Ecke verbracht hatte.

„Also gut, wir können los.", sagte ich nachdem ich ein zweites Mal meine Tasche durchsucht hatte. Doch bevor ich aus der Tür trat hielt Ben mich noch zurück.

„Sei vorsichtig. Und du bist bitte bis Mitternacht wieder zurück. Wenn dich niemand nach Hause bringen kann, rufst du mich an und ich hole; da ist mir egal wie spät es ist. Okay?" Es war interessant zu beobachten, wie Ben versuchte seinen Erziehungsstil zu finden; mal wollte er mir sämtliche Freiheiten lassen, mal wollte er betont streng und bestimmt auftreten. Ich fragte mich wie lange es dauern würde bis er seinen Stil finden würde.

„Okay.", antwortete ich knapp und trat aus dem Haus.


End file.
